Howl
by Crisibabe
Summary: She's the half-breed who doesn't fit in, he's the Alpha teen that everyone loves. The two are complete opposites, but what happens when they actually get to know one another? Will Luke be able to save Sophia from death when the flip comes knocking at her door? Will Sophia let him in and give him a chance after all he's done over the years?
1. Chapter 1

Luke

"Hey man, Sophia Donner's scent is changing as in she's getting ready for the flip. I passed by her locker this morning and was hit with a heady scent of berries or some shit like that."

I'm not listening to a damn word Sherman Blackstone is teaching us in Pack studies class. I snap my head in Sean Holland's direction as soon as he sends me the message. Furrowing my eye brows, I send him a message back on the private pack link. "You're out of your damn mind. Sophia fucking Donner is a half breed, she can't flip Sean. Donner bloodline be damned. There is no way in hell she's turning into a wolf." Sean shakes his head with a serious look on his face, I give my best friend a pointed look daring him to argue. "After class we'll head over to the diner and sit in her section, when she comes over take a whiff." I roll my eyes turning my attention back to the pack keepers lesson on survival of the Pack. I swear I almost laughed at what Sean is insinuating, a damn zoobait half breed freak showing signs of flipping? That's the funniest shit I've heard all day.

Sophia

I've been at the diner since 4:00 this afternoon thanking God none of the Hill kids have shown up yet, I really hate my job when it comes to serving those assholes food. The kids from the hill all have to stay an hour late in school for Pack studies and its always a blessing that they get here late during the week days when I'm on shift . Sure they rarely sit in my section, mainly occupying the pool tables and only ordering from other pack members who work in the diner, but every now and then a few will sit at one of my tables and its torture. For the most part I get along with members of Wolf Lake's clan, adults and teens alike. However there are some who look down on me because I am a half breed, my mother being human and father being a skin-walker has put me in a very horrible place in life. The ones who look at me like I'm an abomination come up with filthy nicknames, half-breed is one of them. They also called me zoobait and ungulate, which is what they all call the humans in town.

The ones who get under my skin the most are the teen Alpha and his crew. Luke Cates, son of the Alphas and his little band of followers always give me a hard time. I'm plain to them, boring, a freak, so they always make it a priority to fuck with me. Normally I'm good at ignoring them with their taunting and jabs, but at night when I am alone tears fall. I've never let them see how their hateful words affect me, why give them the pleasure? Walking into the kitchen I breathe a sigh of relief as I glance at the clock. Yes, a whole ten minutes to myself and hopefully another twenty before the assholes show up. I take my french braid down and my long brown waves of hair fall past my shoulders, I try to shake the tension out as much as I can. Closing my eyes I lean against the counter willing this headache to go away, I feel nauseous and the pounding in my head is getting worse.

I have to take off my glasses so I can bend my head down into the nearest trash can, but nothing comes up. Finally after waiting a few minutes, I take a few deep breaths and put my glasses on and something's not right. The view is blurry, so I take them back off and clean the lenses but once they're back on the same blurry vision is back. Now that I am completely frustrated I take them off again and realize that my vision is better without them which is strange. Everything is clear, but I don't have time to think about it when another waitress barrels in through the kitchen door. "Soph, you're not going to be happy about this." Kit says with an annoyed look on her face. Sighing I tuck the glasses away in the waist apron and turn to Kit. "What is it?" Kit gives me a small smile, "Luke and his posse just sat down at booth 4." Instantly I want to bang her head on the stainless steel counter top for uttering those words to me. Really? Why are they here earlier than their usual time? More importantly, why is he in my section? I feel like shit and I seriously don't want to deal with anyone from the damn hill. I rub my hands over my work jeans and take a deep breath. "Fuck it." I start out of the kitchen, but Kit yells at me. "Hey Sophia!" "Yeah?" Kit points to my eyes, "Your glasses?" I smile and wave her off, "I don't need them, but thanks for looking out." And with that I slap on some cherry lip gloss and walk out to the firing squad.

 **So here it is, my first time ever posting a WL fanfic. I'm crossing my fingers that it gets reviews! BTW I know the summary sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke

Sean Holland and my friend Randy Diggs and myself are sitting in Sophia's booth, I can feel her gaze on me as she exits the kitchen. I take in her appearance starting with her tight jeans, then the black t shirt with the diner's bright green logo on the left side of her chest. Her hair is down and she doesn't have her geek glasses on, maybe she started wearing contacts. I see a hint of makeup on her face, some lip gloss I think, she looks a little different. All of those things still don't indicate that Sophia's actually going through the change, all I have to do is smell her. If she smells as she normally does then it will be like a human, regular smells will cling to her such as shampoo and perfume as well as greasy food smell. However, if she were going through her first symptoms of the change and Sean's right then the little half breed's scent will be one of nature. She will have a strong scent, something girly like flowers or berries like Sean said, but then again she may have overdone it on the perfume or deodorant, which can cause her scent to be strong against our sensitive sense of smell. Sophia's normal dark brown eyes look like they have a honey color to them as she gets closer to the table not her usual dark chocolate eyes. I'm guessing she's wearing colored contacts. Just as she pulls out her ticket book to take our orders, Randy shakes his head causing his shaggy blonde hair to fall in hie eyes, I roll mine. Dude seriously needs to cut that mop he calls hair. He clears his throat. "Well, well, well looks like you decided to join the 21st century, so you got you some contacts and better clothing. Nice jeans, I can see that you do have a figure after all and I think I'm going to miss those geeky wire contraptions." Sophia pulls her glasses from her waist apron slamming them onto the table crushing them in the process, "Here's a little keepsake." She leans over the table sliding the glasses to the stunned wolf. Since her upper body is across the booth's table I have better access to take in her scent, closing my eyes I inhale. The moment her wild berry scent invades my nose, my eyes pop open in shock. She smells just like one of us, a true nature scent. A very edible scent.

"NO FUCKING WAY." I send a mental message to Sean who simply nods his head. Randy laughs at Sophia as she gets back to her standing position, "Are you going to order or do I need to give you a minute to come up with something to try and hurt my poor half-breed feelings?" she asks folding her arms. I jump up from my seat making Sophia jump back scared of what I'm about to do. Honestly I didn't mean to scare her, Sophia of course knows better than to fuck with me, everyone does. The humans of Wolf Lake may not know about skin walkers, but they know not to fuck with the people from the Hill. We're a close knit community, we attend a separate church from the rest of the town and we only hang around those who live on the Hill. Sophia's dad is different obviously, he created the half-breed after all. Sophia and her father live in between the Hill and the rest of the town, Matt Donner her dad was supposed to be the clan's Alpha back in the day. However a new girl in town caught his eye and his heart, Marie Porter. I've heard everyone talk about Sophia's mom over the years and pretty much got enough of the story with her and Matt. She was a human and when Marie and Matt married he gave up his position as Alpha to his long time friend Willard Cates, my father. Matt married Marie and later had Sophia. The only half-breed here in Wolf Lake. "We need to talk." I tell her flatly with no emotion, I stare down at Sophia who nods her head. Picking up my black leather jacket from the booth, I slide it on and point towards the kitchen. "Go tell whoever it is you answer to that I need you and clock out. Get whatever you have here, I'm taking you home." Sophia furrows her eyebrows, but my eyes bore into her saying that its not up for discussion.

Sophia

I nervously tell my boss that Luke Cates needs me and he let's me leave, he's a older skin walker and if Luke says he needs me the man knows I have to go. No questions asked. I quickly clock out and grab my binders, purse and brown leather jacket then walk outside to meet Luke. I won't lie, I am so nervous and a little scared, I've never been alone with him before and that terrifies me to no end. I barely know him and yet I literally hate him for everything he has ever said about me, I know that I don't go with him I'll regret it. I don't want to think about what would happened if I said no to him. Once I am outside I see him leaning against his orange GTO in dark wash jeans, a black shirt with his leather jacket on, his feet are crossed over one another showing off his black boots. As always his hair is perfectly styled with gel. This is the first time I've ever noticed just how sexy he is, I have never really let myself go there, but now... "Get in." Luke is nodding his head towards the passenger seat. "You can put your stuff in the back seat." he tells me once she's inside the car.

As Luke leaves the diner he smirks at me and I find that sexy too, good Lord what is wrong with me? This guy has always had it out for me and here I am thinking that he looks good? No looks perfect. I shake my head and focus on the road as he speeds down the main strip of Wolf Lake. Luke keeps his eyes on the road while smirking he informs me about my body responses. "Sophia I can hear your damn heart racing and it does nothing but call to my wolf, which means to chase what is so scared of me." I can't stop the blush that comes to my cheeks. I try my best to calm down my beating hear, but it doesn't work. "I'm not going to threaten you or kill you if that's what you're afraid of. Do you really think I want your daddy the sheriff on my back?" Luke asks never looking in my direction. Releasing a pent up breath I say, "Can you blame me for being scared, I mean this is very odd." Luke just chuckles as he turns into my driveway cutting the engine off. Then he opens his door and makes a move to get out. "You're coming in?" Luke looks to me with native eyes that burn gold, I gasp. My dad hasn't been in his wolf form since he married my mother, so I've never seen his eyes like this, but for some reason Luke's eyes calm me instead of making me more afraid of him. His eyes bleed back to their beautiful green and that damn sexy smirk crosses his gorgeous face once more, "Like I said, we need to talk and since your dad isn't here I figured we could do this without anyone trying to listen in on what we'll be discussing." Nodding my head, I lead Luke into my house, once we're inside I sit on the couch feeling more comfortable being in my home. Clearing his throat Luke sits across from me on the coffee table, "Sophia, your wolf will be more open with me if she's in familiar territory." I furrow my eyebrows, what? "What did you say?" He ignores my question. "I really do scare you huh?" I clear my throat and sit up straighter, "I'm not always afraid of you Luke because we don't speak to one another I will admit that I'm scared of what you want with me. I'm confused and afraid of why you of all people are sitting in my living room wanting to 'discuss' something with me."

He laughs now shaking his head in amusement, I'm frustrated at his behavior." I like your blunt and honest answer, hell none of the females I hang with can be that open. Hell I usually have to pull rank to make them tell me what's on their mind, otherwise they'll just beat around the bush." I look at him shrugging my shoulders, "I don't see the point in lying, I am honest and I want others to be honest with me in return." Luke grins now making his green eyes sparkle, damn I've never really known just how green they are. "Obviously you know about your dad and the clan, my question is how much do you know about flipping?" I blink, does he really want to know how much I know about them? What the hell is his end game here? What does he really want from me? "I don't really know much except for you can go through the flip between the ages of 13 through 17, its a rare thing to do at 13, but it has been done. Normally by a male who is most likely to be an Alpha and comes from a long bloodline if I am remembering correctly. Also, I know most late flips don't survive no matter the bloodline though there have been a few to do so, but that's where bloodlines come back into play." Luke rests his elbows on his knees nodding his head, "Do you know about the symptoms before the upcoming of it?" Licking my dry lips I shake my head no, "My dad doesn't talk about those things with me. I only know what I do from my friend Sarah, I asked my dad a little but he's mostly tight lipped about it. I'm not a full blooded wolf as you know, so there's never been a need to talk about his otherness or whatever you want to call it." Luke shakes his head and chuckles, "You know I thought the same thing, why teach you anything when you're an ungulate, your mom's DNA diluted your blood."

I try to stop the tears that form in eyes from Luke's harsh words, but they prick anyway. Luke doesn't seem to notice or just chooses not too as he continues talking. "Your scent is changing and we need to talk about it." Alright then, I know what this means, my one and only wolf friend Sarah has told me about their scents changing as their body prepares for the flip, but I haven't thought about it until now, then again why would I? "Look I'm sorry for being a bitch to Randy earlier, so you don't have to scare me into thinking I'm actually going to flip. My dad said that its next to impossible for me to do it being that my mom was a human and that even if I were to flip I would probably die in the process. I'm 17, close to being 18 and nothing's happened yet and its not going to." I spit at him not caring who the hell he is or what he could do to me. Luke is taken back by my comment at first, but he just chuckles. Asshole. "Well it looks like you and your dad will be talking about the other part of your DNA when he gets home, there's no way he won't smell you changing. I do and every instinct in my body is telling me to flip you because you're a female skin walker coming into her otherness and because I am an Alpha my body is urging me to get to you before anyone else."

 **Well so far I have one reader, thank you KristosLilly for asking me to write a WL fanfic! I hope you enjoy ch.2! Also I've changed a few things from the show, I hated the ugly diner dress that Sophia wears, so I changed it into jeans and a black t-shirt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia

My mind goes blank, what did he just say? What the hell is he talking about? "What? What do you mean flip me?" Luke smirks in a sinister way. "Sophia there are two ways you can flip, doing it by yourself like I did, which is waiting out the entire journey of your symptoms until your body is completely ready and might I add painful or you can have sex as soon as the first symptom hits you, which is your scent changing. When you have sex for the first time after your scent changes, your hormones go into overdrive and you make the change as soon as you have your orgasm and when you have sex with our kind of people you always have an orgasm." He finishes his statement with a wink, my stomach is in knots. I'm uncomfortable and a little angry now, time for him to go, "I'm done talking about this bullshit, you're just trying to fill my head with shit, so I'll actually believe you and then you'll run and have a great laugh about it with your fucked up friends. I mean why else would Luke Cates of all people come and talk to me about this? Huh? You hate me because I'm a fucking half-breed, a diluted bloodline, a freak, zoobait, ungulate. You despise me because I'm not better, because I am not other. I've never done anything to any of you and yet you all hate me for being me, for being what I am. Which by the way is something that I can't help." Luke stares at me not saying a word, then he's getting up from the table. I stand too folding my arms and looking at him with such anger, Luke makes his way towards me, I take a step back from him wondering what he's about to do. Luke keeps walking towards me until we're almost touching, "Turn around."

His voice is stern, his look serious. Something within me says not to disobey him, so I slowly turn and face the mirror behind me. Once I look at my reflection I gasp, my eyes are glowing. They're fucking glowing just like his were earlier, this can't be happening to me. I look just like one of them. With shaky hands I cover my mouth in shock. "Still think I'm fucking with you?" Closing my eyes I take a few deep breaths willing my eyes to return to their normal brown except when I open them they're not my normal dark brown. They have a honey looking color to them. "Why are they doing that? I am not going to make the change, I can't!" Luke shrugs his shoulders nonchalant, "Too bad, you're going to flip Sophia." I glare at the cocky male standing behind me, we stare each other down through the living room mirror. "Why the hell are you here Luke, why would you warn me about this if you dislike me? Wouldn't it be better to watch me suffer through this?" Luke licks his lips and sighs. "We take care of our own Sophia." Suddenly I feel a pull in my body as our eyes lock, looking at the other through the mirror once more. My body is pulling me to him, its confusing and strange yet very welcoming. "I have to leave." Luke says breaking the contact and turning towards the door. When I turn around watching him walk away, I bite my bottom lip and ask, "Luke, what do I do now?" Stopping with his hand on the door nob Luke looks over his shoulder at me and for a moment I can see what I think is sympathy?- "You have two choices Sophia, wait it out and flip which will be the most pain you'll ever feel. Or you can find someone who will sleep with you and make it happen a lot quicker and less painful."

With his last words hanging in the air Luke leaves without hesitation.

Hours later my dad comes home, instantly he can tell that I am going through the first symptoms of the change. I of course play dumb, there is absolutely no way I'm telling him that Luke Cates of all people noticed it and filled me in on things. "Sophia did nothing strike you as odd when you took your glasses off and your vision was better?" I shrug, we're sitting at the kitchen table and I keep my eyes on the coffee mug in front of me. "I guess, I had a bad headache since this morning, but I thought it was because I had my braid too tight. When I took off my glasses I felt sick to my stomach, but nothing came up and when I put my glasses back on... I don't know dad! I mean you've drummed it in my head since I was a kid that this wouldn't happen to me, couldn't happen to me! How would I know anything?"

My dad sighs and rubs my arm soothingly,"I know sweetie, I thought that you wouldn't flip Soph. We need to get Sherman over here and see what he has to say about this, then we'll talk to Willard and Vivian Cates. I promise you Sophia, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, that you will have all the knowledge of flipping before it happens. Everything is going to be fine sweetheart." Groaning I just lay my head on the table, "So I guess that my options are flipping and staying here until I die, flipping and possibly die since this is the first time this has happened and we have no idea what the end results will be. Or this could just be some.. oh I don't even know what I am saying." My dad chuckles, "Sophia you're not going to die, I made a promise to your mother that I would never let anything happen to you. Now that your scent is changing and you're in the first stages of the flip everyone will be able to tell." "And?" Dad rubs his tired face and smiles. "Meaning that people will talk Sophia, more than they already do. So until Sherman comes here and we talk to the Alphas we'll need to figure out what your future holds, so I am pulling you from school."

I jump from my chair and stare down at him, he's lost it. I can't quit school because of this! "Are you kidding me? Every other teen that this happens to goes to school, why can't I?" Getting up from his chair dad looks at me with a sad expression,"Soph, honey it's not ok for you to be around any of the teens from the Hill, once Luke and all his friends smell you they will manipulate you into having sex with them. You can flip just by having sex Sophia and trust me, that's why you see Luke Cates with a different girl from the Hill all the time." "Dad really? I'm not going to turn into one of the Hill sluts." I am so damn frustrated with this whole ordeal by now. "Look, just call Sherman and see what he says." I run up stairs to my room, closing and locking the door behind me then I slide down to the floor. I bring my knees up and rests my arms and head against them.

Luke

"Your old man really hates me." Sophia looks up and I smile at her, she shakes her head. "What are you doing here?" I smirk and stand up from her bed, "I found someone who will solve all of your problems." Sophia furrows her eyebrows and gets up from the floor. "What do you mean by that?" I laugh, "I know a guy who wants to have sex with you." Sophia shakes her head again, "Are you high? God my dad was right about you and your friends." Scoffing I walk closer to her, "Why because we have a healthy and normal sex life? Sophia that's the way of our clan, we can sleep with anyone we want as long as its not a mated pair and we're not mated to someone. We have a high sex drive and before we find our mate, we're free to have all the sex with want with others from the pack and without having to worry about STDs is the bonus. Not to mention that our senses are so keen we also know how to avoid a pregnancy." Sophia is grossed out beyond belief, her face twists at my words. She'll have to get over that, its the fucking truth. "Who in their right mind would want to be with someone who has screwed everyone they know? I mean I would not want to be with a guy who has slept with all of my friends or people I see everyday." Stepping closer to her, we're now chest to chest, "You're thinking like a human Sophia you see to us this is our normal life, if you want a mate who hasn't been with that many girls, well you might want to try and lock down one who has very little experience in that area. That is if you're so worried about who his bed partners have been." Sophia rolls her eyes making me smile, "By the way that's going to be hard to do unless you prefer guys who are younger than you." Sophia glares clearly not amused, "Why say mate? You're not a full blown animal, animals have mates." Sophia's words irritate me to no end, she'll never survive in the pack with an attitude like hers. "Sophia, I'm just here to help you out, Randy liked your feisty side today and wants to help you with your flip. I just came to relay the message." Folding her arms across her chest Sophia raises an eyebrow, "Why would anyone of you want to help the half-breed freak? What because the clan looks out for their own? No, I don't think so Luke, there is some other angle you're working and I don't want any part of it. I would rather go through all of the pain with the flip than sleep with any of you jackasses from the Hill."

Damn she's something else I can't stop laughing now, "Sophia what are you going to do when you do flip by yourself? Are you going to be like your daddy and be with a human?" Shrugging her shoulders Sophia says, "At least I'll be with my kind." I clench my fists and step away from her, "What a waste, you Donner's are something else. Sophia you should consider yourself lucky that Randy wants to do this because no one else has offered, given your diluted blood. Hell who knows you could actually be his mate, he's always liked weird girls, so he may just be the guy for you to end up with. Could e a perfect match after all." Sophia blinks back tears, apparently I hit a nerve. She clears her throat, "Thanks for saying I'm weird, I'll never forget it. It lets me know just where I stand with all of you, how I'm not a perfect specimen like the rest of you." Sophia blinks causing tears to roll down her cheeks then points to the window and without another word I leave her house again, fuck this whiny baby bullshit.

Later I'm at rave out at the lake, when I see Sarah, Sophia's little friend with a group of girls who are lower than Delta wolves I walk towards them. By now I'm drunk and pissed, Sophia's words ripped through me which pisses me off more, I don't even give a damn about her ass so why the fuck should I let her human ass fuck with my head? "Sarah." The girl gets off the tailgate of a truck and makes her way to me. "Yes?" she asks in a small voice hiding her face behind her brown curls. "You need to talk to your little friend Sophia about a couple of things." Sarah shakes her head confused, "Why do I need to do that?" My eyes roll in annoyance, "Sophia is going through the first stages of her flip and she's fucking crazy if she thinks she'll survive this pack with her attitude. She won't make it if she keeps acting like a human." Sarah's face is twisted with confusion, "Sophia is going through the change? She is basically human and I can't just make her see differently she lives like a human, she won't understand a damn thing I say. Me telling her to obey is like a slap in the face to her. Trust me on this, Sophia will just say something along the lines of, 'I am not a dog, I won't obey anyone', hell she hates that I have to." Growling at her I ask, "What are you good for if its not to make her see reason, being that you're her friend?" With that I push past the brown haired girl and change into my pelt once I reach the wood line.

 **What did you think? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia

A week later my life is more boring than before, Sherman Blackstone had come over to the house explaining to both me and dad that I am in fact going through the change. He had read in one of the clan books that was dated back to the Civil War era that there were two people in the clan that were the same as me... half-breeds. One male and one female, they were twins and both survived their flip, I didn't know how to process that information at first, but then I decided not to think about it too much. They had made it through the flip, this gave us hope that I too would live. Even knowing that full blooded skin walkers sometimes don't make it I still had hope for myself, I am determined to live even if I can't ever leave Wolf Lake. My father had smiled at what we were told and said, 'You're a Donner kid and not one Donner has perished from their transformation'. That was all I needed to hear, Sherman had given me many books to read about the clan with the help of dad giving me crash courses.

I learned a lot from both sources and was grateful for all the information I received, but now I'm stuck at home and not allowed to leave home. Seriously my dad is taking this too far, he doesn't want me to flip by having sex with one of the sex crazed hormone stricken Hill kid males, but what would stop me once I change? Of course I haven't planned on being with anyone from the Hill, but as usual dad is being TOO over protective. "Wouldn't do me any good either way, no one wants to be with a freak of nature like me." I mutter to myself. Sighing I get up from the couch and close the last clan book I'm reading. I've finished all of my school work for the week and now all I have to do around here is clean up because I am so damn bored. I haven't spoken to Sarah, Kit or my very human boyfriend Scott Nichols. Apparently my father called them all and told them that I've been really sick except Sarah, she knows the truth and it pisses me off that he won't let me hang out with her either. "Dad never said a damn thing about taking a walk in the woods."

After changing into some cut off jean shorts, a light purple tank top and my hiking boots I set off into the woods behind my house. I have always been one to roam into the woods, but never strayed too far from home because my dad is so paranoid. Today is different though, I can feel something calling me deeper into the thick foliage, something that's like a magnet pulling me in farther and farther. Once I reach a clear area in the woods with a few fallen down trees making some what of a squared off area. I sit down on the soft grassy patch of grass and lean back against one of the logs, I exhale and close my eyes taking in all the sounds around me. After ten minutes of relaxing I stand up, a growl sounds off behind me and I freeze.

Turning around I look at the gray and black colored wolf growling at me, I feel my hairs standing up on the back of my neck. My heart beat picks up and my breathing is erratic, knowing full well that this is someone from the pack doesn't help. From what I've learned, when our people are in wolf form the beast is in control mostly. They can communicate on a mental link that has their human voices float within their mind, but I'm not far into my change to hear them yet. I don't know who this wolf is and this is honestly my very first encounter with one, most of the pack dislikes me which makes me feel unwelcome here. However, I do know the wolf can understand me if I speak to it, "I'm leaving." The wolf in some way shakes its head and now I worry that I'm in trouble. "Please, just let me go and I won't come back." My voice is firm, but I am shaking. A bright light shines, i have to squint my eyes from the light, I go on and close them. "You can open your eyes now." My eyes snap open and I am face to face with none other than the bad boy of Wolf Lake himself. Luke Cates.

Luke

"Can my day get any worse?" Sophia asks looking down, her eyes land on my cock, her once scared eyes grow huge and she snaps her head back up making the me laugh. "Didn't you know we take our clothes off to be in our otherness?" I ask through a laugh. Blushing Sophia turns away, the little embarrassed virgin whispers, "Sorry." I smirk at her back, "Don't be, I'm not." Sophia starts walking away making my eyes roll. "Why haven't you been in school?" She stops and walks back towards me keeping her eyes on mine. "How did you know that I wasn't in school?" She asks while placing her hands on her hips. I raise an eyebrow at her question, is she serious right now? "I didn't see you with your friends and your scent wasn't blasting in the air for all of us to smell." Sophia bites her bottom lip and I zero in on the contact that her teeth make with her soft skin there.

"Besides my scent or whatever, how would you have known if I was with my friends or not? I hardly ever see you around school, so why would you have seen me?" Sophia asks stepping closer to see if she can read me, that's cute. She's really trying to figure her otherness out, however I'm an expert on hiding myself from everyone. Nice try though half-breed. "Just because you don't see me Sophia doesn't mean I haven't seen you." Sophia doesn't know what to say, she opens and closes her mouth, she shrugs her shoulders finally and sighs, "My dad doesn't want me in school until I flip." She toes the ground with her boot not looking at me, I shake my head knowing that she's feeling disconnected from everything in her daily life, "That could take a month or two maybe even longer given your half-breed status." Sophia nods, "He knows that, but he wants me away from all the thirsty teen males, his words not mine" Sighing Sophia rubs her temple and laughs, "What he doesn't realize is that there are no thirsty males looking in my direction to quench said thirst."

Hmm, guess I can tell her what I heard, I can't wait to see her reaction. "Randy is still interested in you and more than willing to help." Sophia smirks back making my wolf stir, what the hell? "Yeah well I don't trust your words on that. I mean no offense, but I don't know any of you and somehow I feel like it would just be some kind of set up to make fun of me." I get it, we've never exactly be kind to the poor Donner girl. "On the other hand I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about me hooking up with someone who isn't him." Sophia says through a giggle. Something in me bubbles, for some reason the idea of Sophia being with an ungulate male doesn't sit well with me. Obviously its just the fact that I believe that people like us should be with our kind, its nothing to do with Sophia, then again I am talking to a Donner here. Sophia may be a half-breed, but she's still going to flip and be one of us so it makes sense that she should be with a member of the clan. Not following in her dad's foot steps, look at what its done for her. Granted we're the ones who've made her life miserable, but now she's going to be one of us."Who?" I ask flatly.

Sophia shakes her head frowning at me. "Who what?" I'm stunned, somehow this girl has been able to not check me out, but now I see that its because she's taken by a lowly human. If she were any other girl she would've sized me up for sure. I know it's strange for her not to be ogling me considering who I am, I mean when you're used to it, you know you've got what all the females want. "What ungulate are you dating?"

"He's a human and his name is Scott Nichols." Sophia spits out making the wolf in me stir. I'm liking this feisty side of the zoobait, but I'm also grossed out with her choice of male. "Nichols?" I chuckle, "Damn, you freaks stick together I guess. Though Sophia I believe that you could do a hell of a lot better than fucking Scott Nichols." Sophia is pissed, i can feel it coming off of her. "Oh, someone like your whoring friend Randy?" She's so fucking difficult, I rolls my eyes again, "Well I think my whoring friend Randy is a better choice, Sophia we're superior to humans." She licks her lips and raises a eyebrow, "I guess I'm just too much of a Donner to see that I guess. Besides I want the real deal, not some quick fuck in the woods at a lake party." She turns around and begins walking away, but stops. Turning back around she says,"I really don't see why you care, I mean you say the clan takes care of their own. Well none of you looked at me like I was apart of the clan before I started the change, so why start now? You're Randy's Alpha Luke, you shouldn't even want me near him because I am filth to you. Why subject your friend to a lowly person like me?" I watch her backside as she retreats from me, I can't help but to admire her in some ways. I don't care too much that she can be bitchy with me for some reason, I actually like it. It does bother me that she has some ungulate jerk off as her boyfriend.

I can't explain what I feel when I'm around her, sure she's a wolf going through the change and my wolf instincts are saying sex, sex, sex. But for some other reason I feel as if I'm being pulled to Sophia. Just like today, I was in my room about to go see Presley when I felt the need to be in the woods in wolf form. Then when I arrived at my running spot, I felt like I was being pulled into a deeper part of the woods and in the back of my mind I knew that Sophia's house was in the direction I was going. At first when I saw her my wolf wanted to pounce on her, but the 'human' part of me wanted to scare her to see what she would do. Then when she spoke, I knew I couldn't bring myself to pretend harm her. Still I feel weird being around someone I've always looked down on and made fun of, so why now would I feel somewhat good being near her when she's hell bent on staying away? I need to stay away from her. She's nothing to me, just some freak of nature about to flip, my wolf may say sex, but my head the logical side of me says get away. She's in no way good enough for me to bed her even if she is a female.

 **Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but my life is kind of hectic at the moment.. I hope this chapter is a good one! Read and review, let me know what you think! Thanks again for everyone's reviews, I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Matt

Its been almost three weeks since I found out that she's going to flip, my little girl. Right now Sophia's rolling around in her bed, its almost dawn and she woke me up moaning in her sleep. I've been sitting in the corner of her room just in case she needs me, I can't believe this is happening to her. I always thought she would be more like her mother, have more of her mother's DNA than mine. I guess that was just wishful thinking, honestly I don't care what Sophia is by this point, so long as she lives.

Hours later she's finally able to sleep through a dull pain, her tears have stopped and she's mumbling but I can't make out what she's saying. My heart breaks for my only child my baby girl. I remember these nights, I remember the hell I went through at 14 and it pains me to see Sophia go through this. I know that she can get through it quicker if she had a mate or just someone to 'help' her, but I'm not about to let any of the Hill kids touch her, they're not worthy of my daughter and they've proven me right time and time again. Now that she's eased back into a good slumber I decide to sneak out of her room, I close the bedroom door and pray to the God and the ancestors to help her through this difficult time in her life. Begging them to keep her alive and to forgive me for forsaking my nature. "Please let her live, she didn't ask to be born, my baby didn't have anything to do with my obsession with her mother when I was only a kid myself." I whisper into the empty and silence dark hallway. One thing that Sophia has no clue about is something that scares me deeply if she ever found out. I made the choice when I laid eyes on my daughter for the first time to keep her from knowing how her mother and I got together. After all my preaching about Hill kid boys, she would be so upset to know that I was only sleeping with Marie when we met that it wasn't love for me at first, that it there was just something about the human girl that caught my eye. Honestly I had never planned on staying with Marie, I was only leading her on. To me it was just sex, but the poor girl was falling for hard for my adolescent self. On the night I was going to tell her that we were no longer to see one another she came to me saying she was pregnant with our first child. I instantly married her and gave up my position in the clan and though the baby didn't survive the first trimester of Marie's pregnancy I stayed with her. I remained faithful to Marie and even fell in love with her, she never got over the loss of our first child and closed herself off from me. Still I stayed by her side and then I started to see my life as a wolf in a different light and vowed never to return to my nature. Some few years later Marie had filed for divorce claiming she couldn't take living the small town life anymore soon after. We had been married for 3 years by then.

My heart broke into pieces with the news of her leaving and when she did she fled to Seattle to live with her brother. Two weeks later Marie found out that she was pregnant with Sophia and when she had told me, I had hopes that she would return to Wolf Lake, but that wasn't the case. She promised that she would give me full custody of the child once the baby was born, she had wanted no part in being a mother. Marie never recovered from the miscarriage and closed herself off from being a mother to Sophia, she would call with updates and that was all we spoke about. I was a mess the whole length of her pregnancy, never being there to make sure she was doing well, scared she wasn't going to give me my child. Then the week after Sophia was born Marie drove to Wolf Lake and gave an unnamed baby to me and never came back, she literally knocked on my door handed me this tiny wonder and a diaper bag then left. I vowed that day that Sophia was to be raised as a human since she was a half-breed, I didn't see her becoming a wolf because of Marie. I decided to only tell her about my true DNA and I would do everything in my power to make sure she made it out of Wolf Lake to live her life, she was so much like Marie that over the years it seemed that she wouldn't flip, I wanted her to go out and live her life. I didn't want Sophia to ever feel trapped like her mother did, I only hope that she can live the life that's been dealt to her. I felt that if she were trapped here she would become someone who she truly isn't and I couldn't bare the thought of that, now though I am seeing all of my mistakes as a parent.

Sophia

I waited for my dad to leave the house before I came out of my room, I don't feel like talking to him about what's going on with me, not after the night I had. When I saw that he was pulling out of the driveway I text Sarah telling her that I need Luke's number. After sending it to me, I nervously call Luke Cates, _"Yeah?"_ he answers roughly and then I realize that its 10:00 AM and that he must be sleeping. _"Luke, its.. its Sophia can you come to my house sometime today?"_ Luke groans as I wait for him to answer, _"For what Sophia? So you can continue to bitch at me? So we can keep having the same conversation about how we treat you when I was just trying to help your ass out."_ I bite my bottom lip and sigh,. _"Please, I need to talk to you."_ Luke groans again, I guess he's not a morning person. _"Seriously Sophia, do you not have anyone else to bother?_ _I never should've said a damn thing to you, I don't want to be involved in your life little girl_ _"_ With that I hang up the phone, within seconds I start crying. My stomach knots up and I double over in pain. Then before I can stop myself I fall, hitting my head on the corner of the coffee table. I feel my eyelids closing and the warmth that spreads through my body is welcoming, yes, I'm feeling much better now.

Luke

I'm pissed, the fucking half-breed woke me up and then hung up on me. Who does she think she is? I'm pissed at her for calling me, pissed that I'm awake and not sleeping off my damn hangover and pissed at myself for being a dick to the little zoobait girl. Yet I find myself hauling ass to her house to see what she wants to talk about. When I get to her front door I yell, "I'm here Sophia, open the damn door." Nothing. No response and no Sophia, so I try my luck and see if the door is open. Surprisingly it is, now I'm getting more pissed by her childish act. Walking into the living room I freeze. Sophia is passed out on the floor and blood is dripping down her head. "Fuck." I see that she's breathing so, I pick her up and lay her on the tan swede couch. I find the bathroom and I get a clean rag running it under the cold water. After cleaning the blood from her head I lay the rag across her forehead. "Sophia wake up." I shake her shoulders making her come to. She groans and her eye lids flutter. After finally getting her sights in Sophia looks up at me, "You're here." She whispers through tears, I nod and let out a pent up breath, "Yeah, I'm here." Sophia sits up but pain strikes her in the stomach causing her to yelp."That's going to happen a lot." I know what that's like, its excruciating, but I can't show her a lot of sympathy. I want to make myself distant and unattached. She's nothing to me except a new clan member coming into her destiny. "This is why I called you, please don't bullshit me Luke. Is Randy really wanting to have sex with me?" She's desperate and for some reason I can't bring himself to lie. "No, I thought he was really wanting to, he said that he wanted to, but apparently he was talking shit trying to gauge our reactions to what he was saying. I found out the truth last night when Presley asked him if he was really considering it." Sophia nods her head and laughs harshly, "I knew it, I don't know how much more of this I can take, you're right Luke I'm a fucking freak of nature who may not make it through this as it is. What if waiting it out and enduring all this pain makes me weaker and I can't make it through the actual flip?"

I shake my head and tell her some honest shit, "Sophia, you're a Donner and no Donner has ever died while transitioning." Sophia closes her eyes and exhales, "Yeah, well there's never been a half-breed Donner either, I don't even know what bloodline the twin half-breeds were born into, but I doubt they're from the Donner line. I haven't read that far ahead in the journals." I furrow my eyebrows at her statement. "What half-breed twins?" Sophia cocks her head to the side, "The first half-breeds, a brother and sister. They flipped around the time of the Civil War and they both survived, I just don't know what bloodline they're from. I'm sure that Sherman would've told me if they had been Donner's, it would actually explain why my dad was with a human. However I haven't read anymore on them yet, so i don't know what family they belong to." Damn, I'm shocked, I seriously thought she was the first. "I didn't know there were other half-breeds." Sophia shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, they survived and I will do everything in my power to live through this, but my mind isn't strong enough to think so at times. I've got odds against me and people looking down on me, I can't help but to lower my confidence. I now know why we shouldn't be with people who are outside of the clan, its too risky. How can you trust someone with that knowledge?" Couldn't agree more, at least she's finally getting the point. She licks her lips and sighs, "Not to mention procreation with humans is not a good thing when you're in my position. I swear my dad needs his ass handed to him, but I wouldn't be alive so I guess I'll give him a pass." She says trying to lighten the situation though she's in horrible pain. Fuck my life, but I make a decision to help her, my ass will be leading the pack one day and Sophia will be under my protection just like the others. "Sophia I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I want to help you. You won't have to feel alone and I promise to keep all the others away from you and I'll even find someone to get you out of this mess. I'm not fucking with you, I'm going to run this pack one day and become Alpha over everyone and as of right now I run the teen pack and everyone falls under my protection including you. I want to start being the kind of leader my dad is and help you."

 **I'm back! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot going on. My laptop got messed up for one, then I had baby number 3 back in July and I'm still recovering from my c-section. Then my oldest kid started 1st grade and we've been adjusting to new schedules. Anyway I am back and I really hope that ya'll liked this chapter and are still with me on this! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia

I'm not so sure about his words, he's freaking Luke Cates for God's sake! "How do I know that I can trust you when all you've ever done is belittle me?" Luke closes his eyes for a moment then releases a breath. "I know that I've been a first class jack ass to you, but I'm serious. I really just want to help you Sophia, but you have to trust me. I swear I'll do everything I can to find someone to flip you." I know very well that this could bite me in the ass, putting my faith and trust into Luke Cates could result in humiliation and my possible demise. Honestly though at this point I really can't refuse him, he's offering me more help than my own flesh and blood. "Fine I'll do it, but if this is some sick and twisted joke, mark my words I will not take it lying down." Luke smirks making my stomach flip or was that my heart? "You're more like a wolf than you realize Sophia and I'm not fucking around. To prove it to you, I'm going to take you to the diner and get some food in your system. Your body is craving meat and the stomach cramps will lessen if you have meat in your system." Raising an eyebrow at him, I ask, "Won't Presley be furious seeing her boyfriend parading around with the zoobait freak?" He throws his head back laughing, "Presley is not my girlfriend, we're friends. That's all." Yeah friends who bang each other's brains out, I hear all about their sex life whenever I have classes with Presley. She talks about it loudly with her friends, some comment about being with him too, but she makes a point to let them know that she and Luke are exclusive. I thought that it was true, they're always together and I've seen them making out by the pool tables at work many times.

Hell at this point I would let Luke screw me just to get it over with, however he has made it clear that he's going to find someone for me. Pretty much saying that he'll help, but he isn't the one. It would be a long shot anyway, he's the Alpha and he doesn't fuck with anyone who isn't full blooded and up to his standards. I mean he's already call me half-breed, zoobait, ungulate, weird and a freak. So i know what he thinks of me and its nothing good, but if he's really trying to help a girl out by finding someone to flip me, he can think whatever he wants of me. Someone like Presley, blonde, fearless and well quite slutty is what pings on his radar, not some plain Jane girl with diluted blood who has zero sex appeal."You have to promise me something in return." Luke mentions breaking me out of my pondering. "What?" Luke snorts and shakes his head, "Break up with that ungulate, you said it yourself we need to be with our own kind. You are a wolf Sophia no matter what you think. He'll only be put at risk with you and you will be put at risk with him. Besides if you plan on having sex with someone else doesn't that mean you'll be cheating on him? Even if it is you trying to get out of horrible pain?" Not to mention I don't want his ass hanging around me when I'm trying to help you." I knew it would come to this at some point, but he's right. I can't believe that I am agreeing with him, but I am. "Fine." I shrug like its no big deal, but he looks at me questionably. "Do it today, call him and have him meet you at the diner." Luke says bluntly, my eyes grow big. "Why can't I just do it over the phone, why does it have to be in public?" Luke has a deadly stare, a knot forms in my throat upon seeing his look. "Once he sees that you're hanging around me then he won't come back around you." Alright, so basically everyone knows not fuck with Luke Cates and if me and him are friends then, Scott won't dare come around me. Ever. But are we friends? "So does this put us as friends then?" Luke smirks leaning close to me and whispers, "I have enough friends Sophia, but I will be your mentor."

See I knew that I was shooting too far with that and choosing to move on to the next topic I ask, "So what am I to tell Scott? He'll want to know why I am suddenly breaking up with him when we've been dating for 4 months now. He's already questioning me on why I am not at school or working and most importantly, he'll ask why I am around you. I need to know what to tell may be a geek, but he won't buy me just saying we're done now go away so I can hang out with Luke." Luke sighs before licking his bottom lip, "Just tell him that you're a Hill kid now and that you need to be with someone that's your equal. Just say that your dad is back in the Wolf Lake socialite. As far as I go, tell him I'm on the welcoming comity." He laughs and I try to hide the stupid grin on my face, Luke can be funny when he's not tormenting people. "Give me a minute to get dressed and we can go, breakfast and breakups... what a day this will be." Luke chuckles making my eyes roll, he's such a jerk. He stands up from the couch and I follow suit. "You know Sophia, I'm surprised you agreed to the break up with the little human so quickly." I stop at the stair case and I look back to Luke and I admit something that I never thought I would. "To be honest, I feel nothing for him like I did at first. I realized that my happiness is better to have than him, there's no spark or whatever." Luke takes a step closer to me just as I start to tear up, I really thought that I could be with Scott. It hurts me to feel so cruel towards him and our relationship, but these last two months have been awkward for me. I can't stand it when we kiss and he's so uncoordinated with his hands. It frustrates me. "I was just biding my time on breaking it off."

Luke smirks at me, then he leans down to my ear again, his breath sends shivers down my spine."Your wolf isn't into humans Soph. She's not satisfied with settling." I can't stop the blush that comes to my cheeks listening to his words, not to mention that my heart is racing being this close to him. His voice is rough ad kind of sultry, I feel weird being this close to him. Why is this happening? Luke seems like he's purposely doing to this to me and by the shit eating grin on his face, I can tell that he's enjoying it. "Looks like you and your otherness have a thing for a more superior breed." Luke says pulling away from me, I look at the floor. "Well, I'm going to change clothes, be back in a minute."

I rush upstairs and close my bedroom door breathing fast and heavy. "What the hell was that?" I walk to my closet and decide that I need to look decent if I am going to be out with Luke, who knows when his friends will pop up and make some lame comment about my appearance. After looking through most of my clothes, I finally settle on a gray long sleeve shirt from Aero that shows off my slim torso, black skinny jeans and my gray swede knee high boots that have a little bit of a heel on them. I take my hair out of my bun and see that my wavy hair doesn't look bad, then I see my face and freeze so, I dig in my makeup bag and pull out concealer to go under my baggy eyes, topping it with base before putting on eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Next I send Scott a text saying to meet me at the diner, this is going to be bad. A public breakup? I can at least be civil about it, I mean yes I am changing, but not all of me has to change. I hate being humiliated and I would never do that to someone, well maybe Presley and Briana, but that's beside the point.

Luke

I look up to see Sophia coming down the stairs and my heart flops a bit. I swear I had no idea Sophia Donner could actually look this hot, I can't help it, I check her out. I start at the boots to her hair and conclude that yes even I missed how sexy she can look. Choosing to ignore this though I walk to the door, "Ready?" Sophia gives me a small smile that has my throat closing up, what the hell is wrong with me?

When we pull up at the diner I see Sophia fidgeting in her seat, choosing to ignore it I get out of the car. When I open the diner door I realize that she hasn't followed me. Looking back to the car I raise my eyebrows at her, Sophia looks through the windshield shaking her head before tearing her eyes away from mine. Sighing I walk to her door and open it, "What's wrong?" Sophia bites her bottom lip closing her eyes. "Sophia what the hell is it?" I'm getting annoyed, she needs to eat and I need to feed her ass before she falls out again. Sophia huffs and leans back into my passenger, "I'm not really comfortable being here with you." Is she fucking serious right now? "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sophia covers her mouth with a shaky hand and blinks rapidly while staring at me. "No, I mean that I don't feel comfortable with your friends seeing us here together. You know them better than anyone Luke, they'll make a big deal out of it at my expense." I have to fuck with her a little bit now, she's making it too easy, "Afraid that your good girl image will be tarnished?" Sophia rolls her eyes and shakes her head, her hair moves and the wind catches her scent sending it right up my nose and down to my cock. This isn't good for me. "No Luke, I don't want your friends talking shit about me. I hear it enough as it is." I hold my hand out to her, "Come on. I promise you that I won't allow anyone say anything to you or say anything about you." Reluctantly Sophia puts her hand in mine and I help her out of the car, the feel of her small hand in mine makes me warm, the wind picks up and sprinkles of rain start to come down on us. I give her my best sexy smile releasing her hand and pushing her back to the door. "Come on newbie, lets eat."

Once we're inside we take our seats in a booth I notice that everyone of the teens from the Hill are staring at us. I send a fuck off and mind your own business message over the pack link and unbeknownst to Sophia, I let their asses know that its my mother who wants me to hang out with her. Its not by choice. Sophia's little human friend Kat, Kit, Kitty or something like that comes over to take our order. "What about her?" Sophia whispers to me. "Liability." She looks at me like I'm an ass, I just shrug. "So what can I get you?" The smart ass blonde girl asks as she approaches the table. "Burger with the meat rare, onion rings, and a coke." Sophia doesn't look at her friend, instead she looks down at the menu on the table. "Breaded chicken sandwich with cheese and honey mustard, waffle fries and a Dr. Pepper." Scoffing at Sophia, Kit says, "Right away princess." Sophia looks up to see her walking over to put the order in. "She'll get over you." I tell her looking out the window, I smirk just as I see a car pull up outside. "So will he." Sophia's head snaps to look outside and she's like a deer in headlights. This should be fun.

 **So Luke isn't really there to help Sophia because he wants to, but because of his mom. And now he's got Sophia breaking up with Scott in public even though she wanted to anyway... what an ass right? Please review and tell me what ya'll think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia

The rain is coming down hard now as Scott begins running across the parking lot. My heart beat picks up a bit and my stomach twists insanely. "Sophia, its just a break up." Luke tells me with a roll of his eyes just as my future ex-boyfriend walks inside. I look to Luke who nods his head, I take that as him saying 'you know I'm right'. I stand up on wobbly legs and begin saying over and over in my head... 'I can do this, I can do this'. Scott sees me and walks over with a wet goofy smile on his face that makes me want to vomit. "Hey you, whoa Sophia, what's up with this look?" Not what i was expecting. "What?" Scott chuckles now shaking his head, "You look ok, but this isn't your usual style and did you get contacts? Where's your glasses?" I'm starting to get annoyed by him, its like he's making fun of me.

"Look Scott, I know that I've been evasive with you, so the truth of why I haven't been in school or work is because I went to spend some time in Seattle with my mom's family. I went shopping to get new clothes and yes, I got contacts." I lie perfectly and he buys it, I am such a horrible person. "So you can't let me know that you're gone? Do I mean that little to you?" Scott asks me with anger laced in his voice. "Really Scott, just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to give you a play by play of my every move. You're not my father." Folding my arms I stare him down daring him to say something. Scott scoffs at me instead, "You've got some nerve Sophia and who is it that you're trying to hide behind you? I can tell that you're purposely blocking the view." Oh my God, he sounds like a child! I step to the side revealing none other than Scott's worst enemy. The moment their eyes lock Scott freezes, then anger sets in as he grabs my arm roughly snatching me over to him. "Why the hell are you with him bitch?"

Luke

I don't know what comes over me, but seeing his pathetic ass jerk Sophia around like she's some kind of rag doll sets me off. Him calling her a bitch isn't like us calling one of our own a bitch, he's insulting her. Jumping from the table I pull Sophia away from him, pushing her behind me. The entire diner is silent, my friends are watching, waiting."Touch her again and you'll wish you hadn't." Scott looks at me with distaste, his fear is gone now and I'm just waiting for him to make a move. Little boy you have no idea what hell will await your bitch ass. "You and her are together now?" Game. On. "Sophia why don't you tell Scott why you called him here." Stepping to my side Sophia looks to Scott and raises an eyebrow, "I'm breaking up with you, I had every intention on telling you why, but now you're just getting the break up. I'm done Scott, it's over. Leave." Scott can't believe what he's hearing, his face shows it. "You're breaking up with me for him?" he shouts at her and I try my best not to laugh. Sophia steps towards him, but I put my arm out in front of her chest stopping her., I then wrap my arm around her side pulling her to me. I smirk at this little piss ant of a human. "Its none of your business what Sophia does or who she sees, you aren't her boyfriend. Leave or I'll make you leave." I stare him down like the prey he is, making the ungulate cower. Sophia stands tall next to me and a second later Scott shakes his head and turns to leave without another word. Good riddance you little fucker. "Thank you." I shrug letting her step out of my embrace and smile before taking my seat. Sitting down Sophia sighs, "That wasn't how I planned for it to go down." The blonde girl is silent as she brings our food to the table, Sophia picks a fry up popping it into her mouth, I watch her for a second then decide that I have to ask her something that she probably doesn't want me to.

Sophia

"Does he always control you like that?" I take a sip of my drink for what seems like forever, trying to figure out how to best explain Scott to Luke. "Not really, but when he hasn't agreed with me in the past he's gotten a little harsh with his words. Nothing big like grabbing me or whatever." Luke scoffs narrowing his eyes, "Are you kidding me?" I laugh at him, the look on his face is pure confusion, "What?" Luke leans over the table, "You stayed with a guy who talks to you like you're beneath him?" Oh wow, I'm in stitches now, "You've never treated one of your girlfriends like shit? I thought it was such a man thing to do. Besides you treat most people like they're beneath you Luke, is there really a difference between you and him?" Luke shakes his head frustrated, "I don't treat the females like shit." Taking a bite out of my chicken sandwich I ask,"Just me right?" Luke closes his eyes and sighs, "Sophia..." I instantly cut him off, "No its fine, I don't care. Scott and I are over and I am moving on with my new life. Just forget about it." Luke settles back into his seat, before picking up his food a flash of blonde curls catches his eye and he groans. This will be interesting for sure now.

"Luke why didn't you tell me that you were doing charity work today?" Presley Nations asks standing by Luke's side of the booth. "Hey Sophia, heard that you're going to flip, way past time no?" Fuck her, I glare at the slut. "Back off Presley." Luke chuckles at me, yes jackass I know that was lame and that if she wanted to she could hurt me, but I am done being a doormat for these fuckers. Presley runs her hand through his hair trying to show me who he 'belongs' to, "Baby I am so sorry your mom has you hanging with her. I know it wasn't what you wanted to do, I mean its pretty sad that you're having to show her the ropes when it comes natural to the rest of us. Guess your mom just wants you to do some good." What? What the fuck did she just say? He's here with me because of his mother? "Really?" I jump up from my seat, damn this day is shaping up to be something. "You said that you were going to help me, not that you're being made to." Presley laughs at me now, just like she should. I was a fool to think he'd be here because he wants to be. "Oh no sweetie, Luke wouldn't be caught dead with you on any given day. After his mom was told about you coming into your otherness, she made Luke be nice to you." She gleefully says this as if she's talking about the weather while twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "Fuck you Luke!" I take my purse out of the booth and leave as fast as I can. I mean everything was a lie, him being nice, taking up for me with Scott! It was all because of Mrs. Cates! I can't believe I fell for it, for his sincerity. His decency!

Luke

I look at Presley, I'm fucking pissed, "That wasn't your place to say anything, now I'm going to get an earful thanks to you." Throwing cash down onto the table I walk past the blonde wolf without another word. "Luke, where are you going?" Damage control is going to be a motherfucker.

Sophia

I'm soaking wet walking down the road back to my house, I knew better than to trust him, but did it anyway. I can only blame myself now. I continue in the direction of my house, but veer off to the right and head towards the Sheriff's station instead. The whole place is empty when I step inside, Molly must be on break and John Kanin is probably with Ruby. As soon as I reach my dad's office door, I hear a conversation. "Matt please don't be mad, Luke won't let anything happen to Sophia and he knows not to touch her." Vivian Cates, so at least I know for sure now that Presley wasn't lying. My dad sighs, he sounds tired and worn down. "It's not about Luke at this particular moment, Sophia is going to flip and be bound to Wolf Lake, what if she's just like Marie and wants to get out? What if she tries to run V, then she'll be dragged back here." I lean in closer to the door to listen to what they have to say. "Matt, Sophia is not Marie, she's only part human she has more of you in her than you think. Just because Marie left you, had Sophia then dropped her off and left you again doesn't mean that Sophia is like her. She's better than her, you raised her to be better."

I cover my mouth to stifle to sob I let out, my heart just broke into more pieces. "Vivian, Sophia doesn't know anything about Marie or the baby we lost before her, what will I do if she gets curious now that she's going to change? She may want to know more about her if she feels like she's losing her mom by becoming a wolf. What do I say?" Vivian sighs and I wait for her response, "You should've told her the truth a long time ago Matt, you thought that you were protecting her by saying that Marie died, but now you have to come clean. She may get curious and want to know more about her mother, but you can't lie to her anymore Matt. She's not some tiny baby anymore, she's no longer a kid who is okay with what you've told her, she's growing into a beautiful woman and needs to know the whole truth."

Running as fast and as hard as I can I make it outside so I can breathe, I swear I am surrounded by nothing but liars! I run and run until a car almost hits me. Luke gets out of the car and I try to run from him, but he catches me. "Sophia get in the car."

Luke

I was driving all over Wolf Lake trying to find her ass and sort this out and I literally almost hit her with my damn car. "Let go of me Luke, please just let me go!" Sophia is crying, so I put her feet back on the ground, she doubles over in pain shouting."Why, why does it have to be like this?" The rain is pouring down harder by the second, I take action and help her into my car. Sophia just gives up the fight in her now, she looks exhausted and I really do hate this for her. Everything before flipping is just utter bullshit, the pain and symptoms leading up to it and bad things that happen seem to be ten times worse because our senses are in overdrive. Its a bitch to deal with, that's why most of us have sex when the first symptoms hit, it takes all that shit away. Not to mention the high of the orgasm lessens the pain."I feel so stupid." Sophia says looking out the passenger window. I start my engine and drive towards her place, "Look Sophia its not a big deal, my mom made me hang out with you its fine." Scoffing Sophia looks at me with pure hate in her eyes, "Its fine? How long have you been pretending that this is all you? I was once again humiliated, I trusted you knowing fully that I shouldn't! None of this is fine, why didn't you say no to your mother?" I focus on the road while driving in the down pour, "Just today. After the phone call this morning." I answer her honestly, I guess its the least I can do now right? "My mom heard us on the phone and made me get up and come to your house. She said that as a new member of the pack, you're under my protection and that I needed to help you."

Sophia laughs harshly, "So I am a charity case, can you please let me out?" I snort at that, "Not until you tell me why you're crying." Sophia wipes away a new set of tears, "Today sucks. The end." I know that she's avoiding telling me the truth, I can tell that something is bothering her, something bigger than her being pissed at me. "Sophia, I'm not buying it." She buries her face in her hands, "I'm not worth anything to anyone, there are you happy?" She cries harder and my heart feels funny hearing her sound so broken. What the hell is going on? "My dad lied to me, my boyfriend treats me like shit, you're being made to be my babysitter and the whole fucking town just sees me as a joke." I stop the car and pull her hands away from her face. "What?" Sophia's voice is so small, so damn broken. "Scott is your ex boyfriend Sophia, a pathetic waste of space. My mom just wants you to be comfortable after you flip so she has me as your charge. I could've been a dick and said no and she would've dropped the subject. I'm here aren't I? I don't have to be, but here I am... with you, I want to help you Sophia."

She doesn't say anything, so I ask her something else. "What really has you upset?" Taking a breath Sophia lets a few more tears fall from her face, "My dad lied to me about my mom, she's not dead." What the fuck did she just say?

 **Another chapter down... so Sophia just keeps getting more and more upsetting news huh? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sophia

"I over heard him and your mom talking in his office and apparently she's alive and well. They had a baby that died before I was born and she left my dad three years later after the miscarriage happened, only to find out that she was pregnant with me. After I was born she brought me back here to him and left." Luke growls when I tell him this and it sends a shiver down my spine. "Sophia, this is why I hate humans. They're unfaithful in marriages, fickle bastards and they can't even care enough for their children. Fuck her, she's a waste of space. She left you Sophia and your dad is a fucking dick for not telling you. " Shaking my head I look down at my hands and choke on a sob, "I'm not wanted by anyone, maybe I'm the waste of space, this is my life and it sucks." Luke grabs my shoulders turning me to face him, "That's a lie. Your dad may be a liar, but he loves you. You have Sarah who is your best friend, I swear I can't tell you how much she talks about you to the other packs members, all good things. Its fucking annoying having to hear Sophia this and Sophia that."

Luke

Sophia smiles at that making me smile in return, "And you have me, your friend." I lift her chin to meet my eyes, she's looking at me like I am lying to her. I did tell her that I have enough friends, but damn does she need someone real on her team. I can't fucking just let her believe that she's nothing even though I am partially responsible for making her feel that way. Truthfully, she's not terrible to be around. "Yes Sophia, I am your friend. There's something about your half-breed ass that I can't shake and it has nothing to do with my mom." Sophia smiles making my heart skip a beat, "Fine we're friends, now can we go? I'm in wet clothes." I shake my head at her crazy ass, "You're the one who ran out in the rain Soph."

Sophia

After changing into black leggings, a white long sleeve shirt and my gray UGG boots I join Luke in the living room. "So what do you want to do?" He asks me looking at my chest."Nice bra." I look down and see purple,I of course blush, "Shit, I'll be back." Luke grabs my wrist before I can turn away from him. "I like it." He mentions while once again looking down at my chest. Of course he likes it, he's a sexed crazed teen who just so happens to be wolf. "Leave it on, its just us hanging out." Trying not to blush again, I avoid making eye contact with him."Umm, ok so what are we going to do?" He bites his bottom lip then shakes his head as if he has an idea, but then he clears his throat. "Let's go watch a movie."

I'm laughing at him now."Have you ever sat down and just watched a movie with a girl?" I put my hands on my hip and tap my foot waiting for an answer, Luke grins, "There's always a first time for everything." With a playful scoff at Luke,I grab his hand leading him up to my room. "What are you doing?" He asks now that we're at the stairs case, "The weather knocked out the satellite, so its Netflix, Hulu or Amazon on the flat screen in my room." Walking inside my room I turn the TV on going to the apps, "Here, find us something that we both might enjoy, I didn't finish my food earlier so I'm going to get snacks." Luke stops me just as I get to the top of the stairs, "Anything for me?" "Beef jerk... y?" Luke smirks at me like a devil, "I've got your beef." With that I leave him with my TV hoping to not walk back in on Girls Gone Wild or some other kind of porn show.

Luke

I pick a comedy for us to watch keeping in mind that Sophia is a girl, I end up choosing a Adam Sandler movie, I mean can you go wrong with his type of comedy? Sophia raises an eye brow but doesn't question it, halfway through Happy Gilmore, Sophia's head falls against my left shoulder. I raise my arm up and let her get more comfortable against me, then I lay my arm over her and continue to watch the movie. Looking down at her fast asleep and snuggling into me breathing in my scent, a smile comes to my face for some odd ass reason. Its weird, just watching TV with a girl can be fun after all.

Sophia

Waking up I notice that I'm alone in the bed, the TV had been turned off and the room is dark. Looking at my phone on the nightstand the times reads that its eight pm, I turn the lamp on and see that the left over snack wrappers and empty drink cans are gone. Luke must've cleaned them up before he left. I go downstairs to get a bottle of water and I run into dad. "Oh, you're home." I don't even try to hide the dry tone in my voice, I am still pissed that my mom isn't dead and that he never told me.

He smiles at me and I don't return one, "Can we talk?" I shrug, "What about? How mom isn't dead? How the two of you were pregnant with another child before I came along? How you were so afraid that I may lose my connection to a 'dead woman' when I flip?" My dad clears his throat, "You know about Marie?" Crossing my arms over my chest I nod, "Yeah, I do. I overheard you and Mrs. Cates talking at the station, I bolted before you realized I was there." He looks uncomfortable, good. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry, but your mom and I we just, we didn't work. She was a traveler who breezed into town when we were teenagers and at first I only wanted a fling with her." This doesn't sound like my dad at all, not the uptight man who raised me. No, Matt Donner is a fair and loving man who protects everyone he cares about. He's always been on my ass about not getting involved with guys like Luke, or Luke himself because they're not one woman kind of guys. Huh, I guess it takes one to know one. "Maybe we should sit down."

So here I am following him to the kitchen table taking a seat across from him wondering where the hell this conversation is going to go. "Soph, your mom and me were just two kids having fun, but when she got pregnant the first time I fell in love with her and asked her to marry me. She lost the baby, but I still wanted her as my wife." I lick my dry lips and nod for him to continue, he sighs and I wait. "We were married for a while and then you came into the picture three years later." I look away from him afraid of showing him any emotion whatsoever. "What happened?" "Marie wasn't content on staying in one place, she knew I couldn't leave and she didn't want to stay so she took off to Seattle. Then she found out she was pregnant with you, you were born at the Seattle Women's Hospital at 4:22 in the morning. Five pounds, four ounces and nineteen inches long.

I already know this thanks to my birth certificate, but apparently having pull here in Wolf Lake it says that I was born at Wolf Lake General. "A week later she brought you to Wolf Lake and left again and here I was in the house with a crying baby who's name was Peony. " I scrunch my face and give him a funny look, "Yeah I didn't like it either obviously." "So how is it that you changed my name and my birth certificate?" He laughs shaking his head, "Your mom ran away from the hospital the day after you were born, she never said why she did it. Technically you were unnamed when she brought you to me, but she had been calling you Peony." Right, well I'm glad that he didn't keep that horrible name. I mean if you're going to name a kid after a flower you should pick Daisy, Rose or Violet. Not fucking Peony, thank God he didn't keep it. "So I called Sherman, Vivian, Willard and Sarah's parents. They came over to help me, Luke had been born a month before you and Sarah was a week ahead of you, so Lila and Pete gave me some baby clothes that were Sarah's." Its nice to know that even though my dad gave up everything for my bitch mother, his friends were still there for him. "Vivian sat up with me all night helping me come up with a name for you. You and Luke were laying in the crib that V bought for us while we set up your room and came up with every name we could that would suit you."

I laugh at that, me and Luke were in a crib together? That's so hard to believe. "Well, at least Sophia Alexandria Lynette Donner is better than Peony. Anyway, I'm guessing that my birth certificate shows that my mother had me here since she didn't file for one or really name me when she gave me to you." Dad just nods his head and I let out a breath, this is so frustrating, confusing and exhausting. Normal will never begin with me I see. Dad looks down at the table and stares at his hands for a second, when he looks back at me there are tears in his eyes. "I received divorce papers in the mail when you were about a month old, her rights to have zero custody to you were in there as well. No parental rights, no visitations. She wanted to be free of it all, the return address was to a P.O. Box in Raleigh, North Carolina. She covered her tracks pretty well." I stay silent for a minute with tears in my eyes, "Did she say why she didn't want me?" Clearing his throat he reaches across the table to hold my hand, but I can't let him. No matter what he still lied to me, to protect me yes I get that, but it still hurts."She told me that her mother wasn't much of one and that's why she had left home at 16. Marie didn't think she had it in her to be a mother either, but said that she loved you very much and knew that you would be better off with me. After the miscarriage, she closed herself off and didn't want anymore children. She saw your pregnancy through thankfully and gave me the best part of myself. Seeing how my genetics have taken over, its probably a good thing she did." I feel like I'm going to puke. "I need air." I make my way to the front door but, he reaches for my hand, "This is a note she wrote to you, I know now that you should've read it a long time ago." He places an envelope in my free hand and let's me go.

I go to my room and change my clothes, its still raining outside, but not too hard. I trade my leggings for jeans, put on a pair of Converse, then I slide into my black swede jacket and make my way outside. I need to walk off this information. The rain and wind are cold against my face, the night air. February is a bitch when this weather hits and I'm shocked that there isn't snow on the ground yet. As I walk towards town I look up at the sky, dark and cloudy.. that's exactly how I feel right now. My life is always getting worse by the second it seems. I keep stopping under every street light to look at the perfect cursive handwriting that my fake name is written in. I try to bring myself to open it but I can't. Finally I tuck the letter into her the pocket on my jacket and I keep walking until I walk inside the diner. Sarah's sitting at the bar doing homework when she sees me enter, I know that she knows something is wrong. "Sophia, what happened?" Sarah asks concern laces her voice and I feel a tear slide down my cold cheek. "It's just been a shit day is all." I say to Sarah with a shrug. Sarah hugs me and I try to fight the choking noises I'm making into my friend's shoulder, how pathetic am I? I can't even keep my tears at bay, I'm so fucking weak. "You can tell me anything Soph, you know that right? We can leave and go to my house and talk if you want to." My best friend is the sweetest person I know and she's the person I need to talk to right now.

Luke

After I left Sophia's house I ended up coming to the Rendezvous with Sean and Randy. I had ended up staying almost another two hours at her house because I couldn't bring myself to move her, she was sleeping so soundly against my chest. I watched another movie and then I made my exit careful not to wake her up. The guys kept asking questions about Sophia and I kept dodging them, I don't know what to say to them about her. They wouldn't understand our new friendship after I've spent all this time being an ass to the girl. They wouldn't get Sophia at all and honestly I don't either, she's so different from the females I hang around, but its refreshing not having a girl fall to her knees and kiss the ground I walk on. Or fall to her knees to get me off. Usually I don't go back and fourth arguing with a girl either, but Sophia is a challenging little bitch and I love to see her ass when she's all revved up.

No these two wouldn't get her and I hanging out at all and there's really not much to tell anyway. They just know that she's y charge and I'm leaving it at that, she and I have only been around one another a few times and the majority of that she was pissed or crying.

A crowd clears out and that's when I see her wrapped in her best friend's arms. Putting the pool stick on the table I walk over to the two girls and pull them apart, and when I look into Sophia's broken eyes, I know that she must have talked with her dad. This had been the second time today that I've seen her tears and it bothers me, I don't understand why she gets to me in ways that no one else has before. "Come with me."

Sophia

I can't look him in the eyes too embarrassed to have him see me like this once again. I can only imagine what he thinks of cry baby Sophia. Luke puts his hand on my lower back ushering her to the door, God the feel of his warm hand on me sends chills all over my body, but in a good way. We walk over to his car and he leans against the hood and pulls me between his legs so that we're face to face. Keeping his hands on my waist he asks me, "What's going on?" I look down at our torsos and shake my head. "Nothing you need to worry about, like I told Sarah its just been a shit day and things are taking a toll on me."

"Sophia don't try to bullshit me, what the hell is going on?" Luke growls at me, I try to step away, but he pulls me back to him.

Luke

Closing her eyes, Sophia pulls an envelope from the pocket on her jacket and looks me in the eyes. "I'm just being a sensitive baby Luke, it shouldn't matter but for some reason is does." Her voice is tired and she shakes while handing me the envelope. I hold it up to the light and see the name Peony written on the front, "What's this?" Sophia coughs, "A letter my mother wrote me after I was born. She had been calling me Peony before she gave me up. Anyway, my dad gave it to me after I told him that I heard him and your mom talking about her. I learned a lot about my birth and the weeks after she gave me to my dad.. things I should've already known." Damn right she should've known, Matt's a damn pussy for not telling this girl about her bitch mother, he may have done it for a good reason, but looking at her now.. seeing her this upset, I don't see what good it did.

"Luke, I can't bring myself to read it. I want to, I just can't." Looking down at the broken girl in front of me, seeing the hurt in her eyes that I've come to notice are honey brown with a hint of green in them, I find myself wanting to hold her and take away her pain. God, I hate how she's making me feel, I don't want to be this way. I hate it. Days ago she was nothing to me and now, now I'm friends with her.

Call me a dick, but I hate that I want to comfort her and yet, I do it anyway. "Come here." Sophia leans into my embrace, she relaxes once her face is buried into my hard chest. She seems content breathing in my scent. I have to control my stirring cock, she has no idea what's she's doing. Keeping my thoughts straight, I lift her chin and stare at her. "Fuck her. She doesn't deserve your tears Sophia. She's a dumb ass bitch who couldn't hack it as a mom and that's not your fucking fault." Sighing I ask her, "What do you want to do with it? We can torch it if you want." Sophia lets out a small giggle,"I want to see what she wrote, but not now. Not with every other thing I have going on." I nod understandingly, she may want to torch it after she reads it though. "Do you want me to take you home?" She shakes her head no, but doesn't respond. Fuck, why does it feel right to have her here with me. It feels right to be the one to hold and comfort her, but it also scares me horribly. I've never felt this way, so I let her go. "We could play pool if you don't want to go." Sophia laughs dryly now and I raise my eyebrows for her to elaborate, "No offense, but I don't like your girls and they don't like me... soooo I am going to pass. Maybe Sarah will keep me company."

I just need to know if she'll be fine without me around. Sophia runs her fingers through her brown hair, it's wavy as it tumbles down her back. Damn I can't believe how I never saw how beautiful she really is, fuck I need to stop. Or get laid. This is freaking me out. "You're sure?" Waving me off she smirks, "You need to get back inside before they start trying to think for themselves." I chuckle and she smiles, "Alright, but you're sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Sophia

I would love the extra alone time with him, but it would only be for a few minutes in his car, so I have to decline. That terrifies and excites me, but I can't be at home right now. "No, thanks though. I just need to put some space between me and my dad at the moment, truthfully I wish we had a cabin I could sneak off to for a while. I don't feel like being in my home surrounded by fake 'truths' and all of these secrets that he's kept." Luke smiles and brushes a strand of hair from my face, "Do you want me to hold onto this? Just in case you get the urge to get rid of it and then feel guilty later?" He holds the letter up for me to see and I nod, its like he knows exactly what I might have done. Weird. "Yes, I may be tempted to get rid of it, but then I'll never know what was written, so that's probably best. Thank you Luke, I really appreciate it."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it Soph." He does his signature Luke Cates panting dropping smile and before I realize what I am doing, I kiss his cheek. "Thanks." I whisper into his ear, Luke turns his head and his lips land on mine.

Luke

I pull her to closer to me kissing her hard, Sophia gasps and I slide my tongue inside her mouth. She kisses me back moaning, I growl in my throat and push my hard on into her pelvis never breaking the kiss. I seriously can't believe that this kiss feels too good to stop, too right. She tastes so fucking good.

Sophia

My mind and body are in overdrive, I hold onto Luke as our tongues dance and twirl, he sucks on my bottom lip and I almost come undone. The feel of his hard on against me has me throbbing with need. How can a kiss be this damn good? Fuck he tastes so good, I keeping kissing him back never wanting this moment to end. I can't believe this is really happening to me!

Luke

When the thought of bending Sophia over my car and taking her right here in the parking lot passes through my mind I decide its time to break away from her. While we were kissing my hands had made their way to her perfect ass, still holding onto her there I smirk, she's flushed and her eyes are dilated. "Now you won't have your mom on your mind." Giving her a wink. I withdraw my hands and walk back into the diner putting the envelope in my jacket.

I shouldn't have done that, but it felt so right. She tasted like sinful desire and I wanted to drink her. I've had my fare share of kissing and making out, but that was the hottest kiss I've ever had. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Sophia

I touch my tingling lips and smile, Luke and I just kissed! What the hell just happened between us? I can't think straight!

Sarah

When Luke walks back inside the diner I smell Sophia all over him, I go outside and smell Luke all on Sophia as well. She looks shocked and a happier than when I saw her minutes ago. "My house, girl talk." Sophia smiles with a nod and we walk towards my house. Luke and Sophia? This should be interesting!

 **Sophia and Luke kissed! Luke is starting to have some kind of feelings for Sophia and he's not liking it even though he does things like kissing her, hmm... What will come of that? Please read and review! I love when ya'll let me know what you think about the chapters! Also, how soon are ya'll wanting Sophia to flip and should it be with Luke or should she do it alone like a bad ass? I'm interested in seeing what ya'll think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia

Two days later I'm convulsing in my bed, I keep having dreams of wolves. Dreams where I'm running through the woods, I see myself chasing the moon and following the stars. As magical as my dream may be, I'm in hell. I bolt up from the and run to my bathroom and empty everything in me into the toilet. When I'm able to pull myself up, I rinse my mouth and splash cold water onto my face. Looking into the mirror my eyes are glowing bright, pain strikes my stomach again and I know its time.

Instead of panicking though I feel myself gliding across my bedroom, I write a note to my dad saying that its time and I'll be back soon and not to worry. When I get outside I look at the night sky, the moon is so bright and it calms me. I see that there is snow on the ground and it sparkles and I smile. I strip my clothes off, I'm so hot that I would normally think that I have the flu. Leaving my clothes and socks at the back door, I begin to walk towards the woods. The soft snow under my feet feels amazing, I walk slower just to take everything in. The pain is there, but as I get closer to the woods I feel better. Further and further in I go, I'm not afraid at all. If this is what its like to feel high then I want to feel like this all the time. I can hear and see things that I normally can't and its amazing, I wish Sarah or Luke was here to enjoy this with me.

I get to a clearing and that's when it hits me, I scream and fall to the ground. I try to catch my breath, I now feel like I am on fire! My bones shift and crack, my skin is stretching and I call out for help. I call for someone to help me in my mind, but it's no use. Closing my eyes tightly, I see a silver wolf with black paws charging at me. I scream and fall onto my back, when I come to I'm panting. Panting! I'm panting! I'm a wolf, I did it! I made it through the flip, I'm not dead. I try to yell out in joy, but instead I howl! Howling, yes I am freaking howling!I can sense everything, I'm in overdrive and I love it!

It's been three days since I flipped, I've stayed in the woods keeping to myself. I've explored everything I can, I find myself to be an excellent hunter seeing how I've taken down three deer and two rabbits. A girl's got to eat. I've seen Luke a few times calling for me, cussing me and leaving. My dad has called out to me as well, but I'm enjoying my freedom and haven't wanted to come back yet. However, I am ready for a shower. Its dark out now and I can hear music over at the lake, I make my way over there to see what the HELL kids are doing. My new nickname for their asses has stuck with me. As I am being careful to not be noticed by them in my wolf form, I come up on Luke and Presley making out. Great, just as I start to walk away from there she speaks and I stop."So why did you cancel on me last night? I was waiting for you all alone in the hot tub." Presley pouts to Luke, if I was in my human form I would gag."I had to take care of something." He shrugs and moves to her neck kissing her. "I had the house to myself Luke, I thought we were going to make a night of it just the two of us." Luke grins at her before pulling her body against his. "How about I make it up to you now? We can go to my parent's cabin and I can do that thing that you like with my tongue. I'll even get us some strawberries with chocolate and champagne, hell we'll even get in the Jacuzzi." The blonde twist a piece of her curly hair around her finger and bites her lip. "Are you sure you have time for me? You've been so distracted lately with little Sophia."

Little Sophia? Really bitch? Before I get anymore disgusted with their affection, I again walk towards home. "Screw Sophia, she apparently ran off to flip and hasn't been home since. I tried to be her friend, but it looks like she didn't need one." "Were you going to flip her?" He's an ass, I needed my space to get used to being this new Sophia, I thought he would understand. Luke shrugs and kiss her neck, "She was desperate and I was going to help her out, no one else was offering. I wasn't planning on screwing her, but I was going to help her as much as I could. Looks like she decided to be a bad ass and do alone, hell when her dad told me about it I even went into the woods to check on her, but she's hiding." Presley cackles biting his earlobe, "She's probably dead, not hiding." Snorting Luke nips at Presley's bottom lip. "Donner would know if she was dead Pres, we all would know if she tried to run. I'm sure she's crying in a damn cave about how her life is fucked up and she just can't handle it."

They both laugh, fuck them! I will myself to go back to my human form and I march up to them pissed off!

"Hey before you two go off on your fuck fest could you give me my letter?" Luke and Presley jump, good I scared them."Look Luke she's come out of hiding, ready to be a big girl now? What do you want anyway zoobait?" I laugh harshly. "Are you hard of hearing or is it just that you're a dumb blonde? Luke if its not too much to ask can you please give me my letter sometime tomorrow? Just drop it off at my house and leave." Moving away from Presley, Luke walks in front of me. I don't even care that I'm completely naked, I'm tired of the old cry baby Sophia. Tired of Luke and Presley assuming shit about me.

Luke

I'm completely captivated by her looks. Everything about Sophia's body is fucking gorgeous, she's a fucking Goddess. Damn her, she's reeling me in and I hate it. "Yeah, no problem Sophia."

Presley growls and moves towards Sophia with a deadly glare, "Why do you have a letter of hers?" I sigh with a shrug of my shoulder. "No reason." Laughing now she smirks at Sophia, "Awe, let me guess. You wrote Luke a love letter and he turned you down, now you want it back so you can drown in your embarrassment." Sophia growls at the girl in front of her, its weird seeing her so aggressive. "Fuck off Presley." "Did you just growl at me bitch? Are you challenging me?" Sophia raises an eyebrow, " Poor Presley, are you threatened that I might take over your whore of the pack status? As far as a challenge goes, you won't know what hit you when I do, so let this be your one and only warning. Next time words won't be needed." Just as Presley makes a move to jump Sophia, I step in between them. I look down at Sophia pissed, this isn't her. She's meek and mild, she cries because she's sensitive and has a good heart. She's kind and warm.n "You need to learn your place in the pack Sophia." Jerking her head back Sophia scoffs, "Oh so Presley gets to talk down to anyone she wants to, but God forbid I do? Fine Luke, you don't have to worry about me anymore, just bring the letter to me and you and I will be done. No more making sure the half-breed is ok." With that Sophia turns around and makes her way out of the woods.

Sophia

I knew better than to think he was someone who underneath all that bad boy shit was good. I let myself get caught up in his niceness and sincerity and that stupid fucking kiss. It was one hot kiss and I still let myself believe there might be something between us. I'm a fool. Seeing him with Presley hurt, I know that they screw all the time and yet I still let it get to me. What was worse was all that bullshit he said, I won't cry, nope I don't want to cry. I just want his ass to leave me alone.

Luke

I run after Sophia after she leaves the woods, everyone stops what they're doing at the rave and just stares at her. "Seriously? Yes, I am naked. I flipped and lived, the half-breed zoobait freak lives another day people. You can go back to your scheduled program now, nothing special to see here." Ha, that's laugh worthy. She doesn't even know how fucking good she looks, how much of a damn dominant trait she has going on. She's clueless and careless I notice.

"Soph wait up!" She stops abruptly just as Sarah comes over to her with a bag. "I always keep an extra set of clothes with me." Sarah smiles and the girls hug. "Thanks, I'll bring them to you tomorrow." Her friend nods and walks away, Sophia looks behind her and rolls her eyes at me. "Go away Luke." "How are you feeling?" Sophia shakes her head as she takes a pair of jeans, a black sweater and a pair of UGG boots out of the bag.

She ignores me while she gets dressed and I watch her every move. Looking back into the bag she smiles and pulls out a ponytail, throwing her hair up into a sexy, messy bun she looks at me. "Really? You're still here?" "I want to know how you're dealing you've been gone for a few days. You flipped Sophia, you're new to this and I want to know how its affecting you." Its true, surely she knows that she's different now. You can just look at her and see, hell I can feel it. I can tell that she has power in her and its driving me crazy. "Now you want to see how I am? In front of Presley I'm still some low on the totem pole nobody that gets put in her place, but out here away from everyone you want to be nice to me? You want to check on me and see how I'm dealing? Well, as you can see, I'm not off in a cave crying over how fucked up my life is!" I wince at that,I just ate those words. "Look Sophia, that back there wasn't personal."

She laughs a deep throaty laugh, "It wasn't? So letting Presley have her say and me getting reprimanded was just pack business? You talking shit about me wasn't personal? Saying that you were my friend and weren't going to flip me, but was going to help me because no one else wanted to, you don't think that was personal?" I walk closer to her and grab her hand. "We're friends Sophia, but you literally just flipped and haven't even had time to see my parents to find out what your rank is. You haven't had time for anyone, I've come out to the woods everyday looking for you. I've walked every mile in that mother fucker calling you and you never showed yourself. I won't lie, I was pissed at you because yes I do see you as a friend, I was worried about you! You're right I wasn't going to flip you, because then everyone would look at you like they do all the other females, just another virgin who got flipped by Luke. You're better than that, I didn't want the rep for you, don't get it twisted though... every instinct in my entire body has told me to throw you down and have sex with you. My restraint is usually at zero when it comes to girls, but you're different and I wanted better for you." Sophia licks her lips, the simple motion causing me to want to taste her again, damn the girl can kiss. "Well do you think telling me to learn my place in the pack helped? You made me look like a child Luke, that was embarrassing. I wanted to have a little time to myself to explore my otherness, I wanted to be free from everyone for a change. I'm going to be in a rank where I'll not only be under your parents, but you as well. Before all of this I was able to leave Wolf Lake and now I'm bound to this place. So no Luke, I didn't show myself because I wanted for just a little while to be myself without the entire pack looking at me. As far as sex goes, you're right i'm sure I would've looked like all the other bitches who've come to you for their flip. I just thought that you didn't want to sleep with me because I'm no good, just half-breed filth."

Damn, I let my ego get the best of me. I've always known this life, I've always known that Wolf Lake will be where I live and die. I should've known that she would want her space to process everything. Sophia is still letting me hold her hand which makes me smile. "I know in the past me and everyone else have lead you to believe that, but you're not filth Soph, you're special. You're better than all of us here. You're different and challenging and don't put up with us and I respect the hell out of that. I'll make sure to say something to Presley, she's no threat to you." Sophia rolls her eyes, "When Luke? When you're dick deep in her? Is that when her defenses will be down? " What the fuck? "Whoa Soph, where is this coming from? What does mine and Presley's sex life have to do with me telling her to back off?" Sophia looks down at our hands seeing how perfectly they fit together, what's going on with her? She's never showed any interest in my sex life before.

Sophia

Why did I ever start to feel like I wanted to be more than friends with him, knowing that nothing will come of it? Knowing who he is and how he is. I know what he said about why he didn't want to have sex with me and I am grateful for that. Still I wish he could've shown more interest, but that was just stupid of me to want that. "You know what it has nothing to do with that and I shouldn't have said anything. I was out of line and I have no business saying anything about your sex life with her or your sex life at all. I'm sorry and it won't happen again." I'm tired and I want to leave, I want my bed and food. Luke clears his throat, "Sophia, what's wrong?" Shaking my head I blink away my tiredness, "Its nothing Luke, can I go now? I want a real bed."

Luke

She's damn sure not used to sleeping on the ground, it doesn't matter if you're in wolf form or not. A bed is always better for sleeping. I skim my thumb across her bottom lip, she closes her eyes briefly and sighs. "Alright, I'll bring you the letter tomorrow. Are you sure nothing else is bothering you? I know that I once again fucked up and said shit that I never should have. I was pissed that you were icing me out and I'm sorry Sophia. I do see you as my friend and I seriously was worried about you being out in the woods alone. It was a jerk thing to do and I apologize for it, you're not a cry baby and as far as no one wanting to flip you, I think they didn't want to piss me off by being with you. I think they saw you as my conquest and I promise its not like that, we're friends." We can sense honesty, we can sense everything, so she has to know that I'm telling her the truth. This girl fucking scares me, Sophia Donner makes me feel things that I've never felt before... I don't like it. We're friends yes, but damn I don't want to feel anything else towards her except for friendship. In the short time that I've been around her my mood has changed dramatically, my feelings are changing and it doesn't feel right yet it feels good.

Sophia yawns then shakes it off with a tired smile, I smile back. "Fine Luke, I believe you. What's wrong with me is that I wish I had what you and her have. I know that she isn't your girlfriend, but overhearing you tell her to come to the cabin just makes me wish I had someone to do something cheesy like that for me. Its stupid I know, but it doesn't matter I need to focus on my new life anyway. I guess I'm not really over the break up with Scott even though it was a shit relationship, its dumb and girly, but I'm just in my feelings now that I'm not running around on all fours." I chuckle at her insane self, she's for sure been one with nature these past few days. It was like three days after I flipped that my parents let me go outside. She did it the old way, the original way. However things have changed since then, humans have moved into Wolf Lake and they can easily catch us flipping outside, also its easier to process if your in your home surrounded by your family. No one has flipped outside by themselves since the sixties.

"That's why we're suppose to flip in secure and safe places, once you change back into your human self, everything comes flooding in and it can be emotional. Also, no that's how most girls feel. They want the whole bit of romance, I'm not one for it and was just bullshitting Presley so she would shut up." Sophia winces, "You mean most human girls." I pull her to me and give her a hug, she just needs a day or so to be in her human skin and then she'll bounce back. "No, any female sweetheart, its like its in your DNA to want romance. Go eat, bathe and get some sleep. I'll drop the letter off sometime tomorrow, alright?" She nods and yawns, "See you then." I release her, she turns to walk away and I pull her back to me. "Sophia, I swear that it was all bullshit, I'll even tell Presley just so she knows that you and I are friends." I needed to tell her one more time that I am being real with her, she smiles and walks away. I go look for Presley to bust her fantasy bubble, she's no longer getting away with half the shit she does.

 **So here's another chapter.. Good? Bad? Let me know what ya'll think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia

The next day I get up from the bed on wobbly legs and notice that my body is sore everywhere. Images from the night before flash through my mind like a movie reel, I can see how everything played out. I don't even feel upset or pissed at Luke since he told me the truth, its weird. I knew that he was honest about bullshitting Presley and yet I feel nothing about the situation from last night. Deciding on a shower I make my way into the bathroom with a smile on my face, despite how my body feels I know this is the start of something better for me. Being back to my normal skin form I ache everywhere, but I welcome it because I'm not dead.

After I shower and shave, I look at my body in my floor length mirror and see just how different I look now, thick shiny brown hair with volume. My skin looks tan and smooth, my once chocolate eyes look as if they're now a lighter brown with green flecks. Even the honey color that they were turning is gone. My boobs went from a B to a C! Looking at my stomach, legs and arms, you'd think I go to the gym a lot. This is amazing, I feel amazing! Its like everything about me screams sultry and sexy and I am fine with that, I feel reborn.

I got into a fight with my dad once I got home last night, he bitched at me for going into the woods to flip. Then for not coming out when I was done, for not talking to him when he came looking for me. I spoke my peace as well, I told him that I was sick of how he's always tried to keep me from this life. How he's lied about my mom even though he felt that he was protecting me from heartache, we're not on speaking terms at the moment and I'm fine with that. All I want to focus on right now is me and my new self, but first I need to call Sarah and ask her what helps with these aches.

Once 6 o'clock hits, I wrap a towel around me and take out the pins in my hair, Sarah told me that hot baths help with muscles cramps right after the flip, so I soaked in the bath. Luke is suppose to be on his way with my letter, so I need to get dressed.

A scream rips from my throat when I come face to face with Luke sitting on my bed. "Damn Sophia, its just me." I grab my chest to even out my breathing, he scared the hell out of me! "You scared the hell out of me Luke! Have you ever heard of waiting down stairs? Or knocking?" Luke smirks, "Where's the fun in that?" I grip the towel and march over to him, I try to push him off the bed, but Luke's too quick. Grabbing my wrist he hauls me forward until we're both laying on the bed and I'm on top of Luke with only a towel separating us. "Hi." He says through a not so innocent grin that makes me giggle like a little girl. "Hi back." Luke moves my hair over my shoulder, his fingers make feather like touches against my neck and collarbone. "I can't believe I never saw how beautiful you are which makes me the biggest dick ever." His whisper makes my blood run cold, I shutter under his gentle touch. I look into his bright green eyes and before I can think, my lips meet his. Luke rolls us over so that he's on top, he snatches the towel from my body and gazes at my exposed skin. "I want to taste more of you. I want you. I can't help myself, you flipped by yourself which makes the situation different. I can't hold back any longer, tell me to go and I will, but if there is any part of you that wants me to I have to know. Like I said before my restraint is usually at zero." I don't know why, but I bite his chest then lick the spot that I bit. Luke sucks in a breath and without another word he descends down my body. I'm dripping wet right before his eyes, is this really happening? Am I really about to do this with him? Everything in my body is saying go for it. Luke inhales and then he spreads my folds and takes one long lick, I gasp! Oh my God I've never felt this good in my life, damn he's talented! His tongue flicks my clit furiously. "I need you. I can't hold by either, take me." There I said it and meant every fucking word, I need Luke Cates to take my virginity.

Luke

I hear Sophia's whisper, I don't know what the hell has gotten into me, but I can't stop now. Not when she wants me, not now that I've tasted more of her and fuck she tastes amazing. I kiss my way back up Sophia's body, I take my time with her perfect perky nipples, she moans and squirms beneath me. I look deep into her eyes which seem to sparkle with desire, "You're sure about this?" I want it to be her decision, her wants and needs are on her terms. "Yes, I'm ready." I claim her mouth with mine while hooking her right leg over my hip letting her feel me against her hot, wet core. Her back arches and she hums with desire, "More." I move against her and she shakes her head. "No, Luke. Naked, I need you naked. Now." I smile against her lips and oblige her.

Sophia

Luke gets undressed in seconds, then he's hovering over me with both hands on each side of my head. We're staring at one another for a minute, I raise my hand and trace his tattoo that is weird looking. My touch sends chill bumps over his skin, "You have no idea what you do to me." His confession makes me blush, but instead of shying away like I normally would, I raise up to kiss him. Luke kisses me back and I grow wetter. "Show me." I say against his hot lips, as soon as the words leave my mouth my back hits the bed. "I promise, if you say stop, I will." I nod my head, no turning back now. I want this so bad. "I'm ready Luke, don't make me wait any longer." I'm aching for him, my body screams for his to be one with mine. My legs wrap around his waist, my hands grab his shoulders, he teases my clit with his thumb. I close my eyes at the electricity running through my body. I feel the head of his cock at my entrance, I try to breath and not tense up. He notices this and kisses me as he breaks through the barrier of my innocence. He swallows my gasps and moves in and out slowly." I'm trembling, "Are you ok?" We lock eyes and I smile at him. "Yes, keep going. I'm fine." He sets a slow pace and it feels so good, I begin to rock against him and he moans. Guess I'm doing something right? "Damn Sophia." We start to go faster, our moans fill the silence of my room. There's still a bit of pain, but now I'm starting to feel really, really good.

Luke strokes my hair, I hold onto his back feeling his tight muscles move as he drives into me. "More, I need more."

In a quick motion he sits us up where I'm on his lap, I snake my arms around his neck and bring our bodies closer. He's kissing my neck, chest, lips. "Luke!" I move faster on him and he closes his eyes leaning his head back. "God Sophia you feel amazing."

We keep this up for a while before he's back on top of me, I squeeze my legs around him as our pace picks up more speed. Then I start to feel light headed, hazy. My vision blurs, I feel so damn good right now. "Luke." He licks my earlobe, "Almost there baby." His whisper sends me over the edge and I scream. I feel a rush and he moans my name over and over and I realize that I'm saying his as well. Then he falls on me and the only thing between us now is our sweat. I can't catch my breath, then I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Luke

Taking Sophia's virginity was nothing that I've ever experienced before, I felt like I was connected with her on some other level. She definitely didn't act like a virgin, her body responded like she's been doing this for as long as I have. I've got to have her again, I don't know what it is about Sophia Donner that makes me this way, honestly I never would've dreamed about being with her. Now though, now that I've actually taken the time to get to know her, to be with her in a way that no one else has, fuck I can't believe how I never saw how amazing she is. Guilt and shame creep in as I watch her sleep, she's fucking gorgeous and that scares the hell out of me. I'm not sure if I should even be here with her right now, the damn deed is done, but what did I start? This isn't me, she's getting to me again and it pisses me off and excites me.

"You're watching me sleep." I laugh, I'm not used to her being one of us. "And?" She rolls over and pulls the sheet down so I can see her perfect body. "I was wondering if you were going to take me again." Fuck... I bend down kissing her, I run my hand down between her legs and begin rubbing her clit. "No worries sweetheart." She moans and leans up against me, I quickly flip her over, so she's on all fours. "You're going to love this." Grabbing her hips I ease into her, she's fucking tight as fuck! I pump in and out of her sweet hot core, taking her again and again, in and out of her. She's wet, tight, hot and moaning out my fucking name. Hearing it fall off of her lips is the best damn thing ever. "That's right Soph, say my name baby." I pound into her harder. "More, I need more of you Luke. Ugh you feel amazing." Being one to always please my bed buddies I grab her hips harder and thrust into her over and over. Harder, faster. The sound of my body smacking against hers makes me harder, I never knew sex with her would be this amazing. "Fuck Sophia, I'm close." "Me. Too." Sophia gasps and one last hard thrust from me and we're both a panting mess.

I pull out and collapse on her bed, Sophia falls onto the bed and rolls onto her back. "That. Was. Fucking. Amazing." I say in between breaths, Sophia wears a smile as she agrees. "That may have been my second time, but I agree completely."

Chuckling I roll over to kiss her lips, she meets it lazily. "Guess I'll see you soon."

Sophia

My eyebrows furrow. "You don't have to go, my dad text me earlier and said that he won't be home tonight." Luke shakes his head before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I already made plans with Pres, I can't back out. I did that once, I can't do it again." He stands up and begins to put his clothes back on, I quickly reach for my robe that's hanging next to the bed. "So was taking my virginity a pity fuck? And now after we just got done having sex again, you're taking off to go screw her? Who does that? Who fucks two girls within a few hours? Oh right a whore does, God why am I so stupid? I literally just let you fuck me when I already knew what was going to happen afterwards. I guess I'm no better than she is. I guess you thinking of my reputation before my flip has passed since I didn't flip through fucking you, now though I guess all bets are off right?" Luke chuckles at me making my blood boil, what have I done? "Look Sophia, I'm not mated. I can have as much sex with many partners as I want, you have to stop thinking like a human. I've got to go, see ya around." With that he leaves me standing in my room in shock, once I hear the engine of his GTO I fall onto the bed feeling cheap and used. Never again will Luke Cates use me for sex, I may be a wolf now, but I will never just fuck anyone for the hell of it. Lesson learned. "He'll see exactly what the hell he won't be getting." Then the first of many tears fall.

 **Ok so they had sex, did I write it ok? Tell me what you think and please leave me some reviews, I love knowing your thoughts on the chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia

A week after I made the change, all of Wolf Lake had figured out that I made it through the flip. Then I had to show the Alphas my pelt in order to be ranked, they told me that back in the day it was based on strengths, but over time the pelt color would show what one's strength was. Once they saw that I'm a silver color, Willard Cates announced that I am the highest ranking female of my generation and that leaves an uneasy feeling within me. Meaning that Luke and I are neck and neck, he's stronger and faster because he's a male, but our ranking status is pretty even. Dad's still getting the cold shoulder from me, childish I know, but he's been just as childish towards me. I've been spending a lot of time with Sarah, we run together a lot and I've even met a few more people who are just like her. They don't care that I'm a half breed and love the fact that I have taken over Presley's place in the pack. She had a fit of course, but wouldn't dare to make a move on me now knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance. What pissed that blonde bitch off more than anything though was that I have been receiving many offers to go on dates and getting invited to the raves at the lake. The only thing she thinks that she has over me is Luke, little does she know.. been there, fucked him.

Luke had come back to my house two days after we had sex, but I wouldn't let him inside. I locked all of the windows, so he would've had to break in to see me, but we all know that even he wouldn't dare break into my dad's place. At school he tried his best to talk to me, but I would blow him off every time. Its now been a total of three weeks since I've last spoken to him and I can tell that he's not happy with me and that makes me happy. He left me feeling so cheap and used, after everything he had said the night that I came out of the woods I thought he saw as different, wanted to treat me differently. I didn't us being together like a couple, but I thought that he wouldn't just run off to another bitch after just pulling out of me. How wrong was I? At least I can move on from that experience and look forward to other things.

Luke

Angry doesn't describe what I'm feeling, fucking furious is more like it. Sophia doesn't want to spend time with me, doesn't want to talk to me, she's apparently 'done' with me. I've heard a few times that a couple of the guys I know asked her out which caused me to ask every male skin walker if they were dating Sophia. Nope. Sophia is single and happy, I don't know if I feel relieved to know this or even more pissed at her. When she decided to come back to school I knew that we would see one another, especially in Blackstone's class. Now its Friday and from what Sean told me, Sophia will be attending her first pack studies class. I can't wipe the smile from my face as she makes her way into Sherman Blackstone's room for the first time. Sarah walks to class with her and as soon as Sophia walks inside cheers and applause's sound off throughout the room. Instead of being the shy girl she once was, Sophia embraces the response she's getting. Her head is held high just like an Alpha, hell she looks every bit of the part. Skin tight dark wash skinny jeans show off her long toned legs as she walks, her maroon long sleeve A&E shirt with a v neck show's off her flat stomach and perfect breasts. Not to mention she has on her black knee-high high-heel leather boots or as I like to call them... fuck me boots.

Confidence is all in her demeanor, she even took the time to curl her hair and did her makeup like a perfectionist. She's most definitely not the old Sophia Donner by any means and everyone knows it. I can feel the seething energy that's rolling off of Presley and it makes me want to laugh at her, yeah Sophia has stirred up some shit within the pack now that she's one of us.

Sophia

Taking my seat next to Sarah I see Sherman wink at me before clearing his throat. "Sophia Donner, I always knew you would be in my class. Welcome. Alright class, today we will be discussing the future of our clan, as you all know by birthright Luke Cates is to rule over us all one day since his parents are the Alphas and he's shown potential as well." The class erupts into cheers for Luke, he smirks at them before looking over to me. I roll my eyes and focus on Mr. Blackstone. "However there is another contender now, its been said that if a worthy female is born into the clan she would be able to take over the position and since Matthew Donner was once in line for the job, it now falls to his daughter."

Everyone gasps and looks at me now, hear we go. I raise an eyebrow at Luke before I clear my throat. "My father may have left his position to yours because he married a human, but trust me when I say I will not make the same mistake as he did. I honestly don't want to have to rule over anyone, but if you're not proven worthy in my eyes... Luke Cates you will not get to hold the title you so dearly flaunt in our faces." With that I nod to Sherman before collecting my things, he and I agreed that I could catch up on the things they've learned so far at home and then I can come back to his class. He's been helping me a lot on his own time as well and I am beyond grateful. "Sherman, I'll see you tonight."

Luke

Once the door shuts behind her a pin could be heard inside the silent classroom. All eyes are on me now, but I simply slide my chair back and make my own exit.

"Sophia!" I yell her name once we're both in the parking lot of the high school. Sophia turns around, I'm rigid and steaming. "What the hell was that?" Sophia shrugs nonchalantly, "Are you threatened by me Luke? Yes, I have every right to take over as the Alpha once your father steps down, its more my birth rite than yours especially since I am in the same category as a white wolf. Personally I don't want the job, but I'll take it if I have to Luke. I just hope that your behavior as a hormonal teen subsides as you get older. You can be a hell of a lot better than what you are now."

I throw my head back laughing now, "Oh baby, that's what has you pissed off at me? The fact that you can't have me all to yourself? You're trying to punish me for something that is normal and natural to me? Wake up Sophia, everyone wants me for themselves and it hasn't worked out for them either." Damn just one time with me and she thought she had me all to herself, nope sorry sweetie. Sophia smirks throwing her long curls over her shoulders, "I just want to know that our pack can be ran by someone who thinks with the head that's on his shoulders. Your leadership skills are clearly lacking. I don't want you all to myself Luke, I just want you to be better than you are for the sake of this pack." I lick my lips and scoff at what she said, I can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. "You know Soph, your daddy was a whore himself, that's how he got your mom knocked up the first time remember? His leadership skills were obviously not top notch since he mated with a fucking human. What a waste. He not only created a kid with diluted blood in them once, but twice and here you are." She slaps me as hard as she can across my face,"Finally! I've been wanting to know when the real Luke Cates was going to show up! Now I truly know what it feels like hearing the truth come out of your mouth. A waste huh? Good to know I didn't invest more of my time in you since I'm clearly a diluted wolf. Go on and say it Luke, I disgust you." I chuckle at her and smirk, "Trust me when I say, if you disgusted me I wouldn't have fucked you.. twice. I honestly think it was a mistake on my part though, you and I going at it was a bad move. I should've never touched you Sophia, then you wouldn't be a problem in my life. No half- breed should run the pack and I knew better than to stick my dick in one. At least I didn't knock you up, good thing too because then I'd have a half-breed child of my own running around Wolf Lake."

Sophia

What. The. Fuck. He just crushed me to no end. I mean yes I am still mad at him because yes I stupidly had something for him though I never saw him being just mine. I'm mad at him because he hurt me when he ran off to screw Presley after I had literally just lost my virginity to him. You always remember your first time and that's what I get stuck with. Never in a million years would I say anything like that to him. I take a deep breath and turn around, I can't look at him. Out of everything he could've spewed out at me that's what he had to say?

Luke

I feel and see the crushed look in her eyes, fuck I devastated her. "Sophia, I.." With her back to me, Sophia puts her hand up stopping me, "No Luke, you can't take that back. I may be mad because you jetted off to fuck another bitch just as soon as we got done, but I would never say what you just said." I sigh and look away, I can't believe I said that. Why am I so fucking cruel to her of all people? She starts to walk off, but stops and turns around. Sophia walks towards me slowly and I feel like I can't breathe. I stare into her eyes that are hurt and my heart beats hard in my chest. She pushes against my chest and screams at me."If you knew better than to stick your dick in me, then you shouldn't have. And yes, thank God I'm not carrying your child, what a fucking tragedy that would be!" My heart drops, I can't fucking believe that I told her that, no matter what's going on between us, that was low of me. Sophia clears her throat trying not to cry, "I really don't care about leading this pack Luke, I only care about me and my life. I'll do us both a favor and walk away from this train-wreck that I started and you finished." Sophia makes it to her car in record time, I watch her as she climbs inside her black Mustang. I strain my ears to hear her over the engine, "What's so wrong with me? What did I do to have such hate thrown at me?" She whispers to herself and I close my eyes. I really did it this time.

 **Please read and review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sophia

After mine and Luke's argument in the school parking lot I had decided to move out of my dad's and Sarah's parents were more than happy to have me in their home with them when Sarah asked if I could move in. I spent my entire weekend moving into the spare room across the hall from Sarah's, my dad didn't say much to me and I was more than ok with that. I've been extremely happy to be with a real loving family and my best friend. On Monday Luke tried talking to me at my locker but I told him on the pack link to fuck off, by Tuesday he had Sean and Randy talk to me, I told them to tell Luke to fuck off. All week long I gave him the silent treatment verbally and mentally, the next two weeks were the same until Luke finally gave up. I was relieved when he stopped making attempts to see me, to me there was nothing more we had to say to one another. We were never friends, he was my tormentor for such a long time and when I actually let him in when he claimed he wanted to be friends and help me, all it got me was two times in bed with him and extremely hurt feelings. I knew that I was going to get hurt and yet I fell for his ass. He practically doesn't exist to me now, I've gotten so good at blocking him out that I don't even see him when we're in class together.

February has finally left and now that March is here, its spring break I can't be happier for the time away from school. A whole week without classes and pack studies will be heavenly.

"Are you ready for a night out?" Sarah asks me while we're putting our makeup on in my bathroom. "Hell yeah, I'm ready for some drinks and dancing." Sarah laughs while applying blush to her cheeks, "Me too, but this is your first party at the lake and you will run into Luke." I shrug and finish my eyeliner and mascara. "I'll just do like I have been and avoid talking to him, I've been successful so far." Sarah sighs and turns to face me, "Have you ever seen Luke drunk Soph?" I shake my head, "No, but I can imagine how he is Sarah, a horny asshole who will probably cause a scene because I won't talk to him." "Just be prepared for anything Soph, he may even go as low as flaunting Presley or someone else in front of you. I know that you still have something for him." I sigh setting my eyeliner on the bathroom counter and look at Sarah, "You're right I do feel something, but I can't forget about what he said to me Sarah. How he just left me without another thought after we had sex, I even told him why I was mad, but it was too late he had already said what he really thought about me. It was my fault for saying what I did in Sherman's class that day, I know that it was so dumb and childish. At least now I know how he feels about me. What he thinks about me, I have those 'he took my virginity feelings', it will pass."

An hour later Sarah and I are drinking whoop juice and dancing among a throng of people at the lake. Sarah had talked me into wearing a short strapless dress that is black lace. I was going to wear a skirt and tank top, but this works. I wasn't sure how it would look for me to have on black lace stilettos out here, but seeing what every other girl has on I see that I made the right choice.

Luke

I hear laughter ring out among the crowd as I make my way through the all the dancers, I find Sophia instantly. She straightened her hair and put tiny braids in it around the top of her head, her make up is sultry, her cherry red lips are begging to be claimed. She's the hottest female at this damn rave, I'm watching her every move in those heels. Sophia Donner looks like a fucking model walking around here, she's drinking, dancing, laughing and seems to be having a great time. I'm itching to be near her. The way her hips move to the beat of the music makes me remember what she was like when we had sex, "What are you going to do about that?" Sean asks me while passing a bottle to me. I throw back the Tequila and shrug, "What can I do about it? I took her virginity. We fucked twice and she got pissed at me when I got up to leave. Then she decides to piss me the fuck off and I basically told her that she should've never been born and that it was a mistake to have sex with her. I said a lot of cruel shit to her that I don't even want to repeat." Sean looks at me like I've gone insane, "Are you fucking serious Luke? She'll never let you have your Alpha position now."

A dark chuckles leave my throat before I take another gulp of the Gran Patron Platinum, "It was never about that Sean, she baited me with the Alpha status to see what I would do. When I went off on her and said all that shit, it crushed her. Sophia wanted to see what I was going to say because she knew that I would tell her off. Now she thinks that's how I really feel when its far fucking from it." Sean pats me on the back, "So you're just going to completely give up? Doesn't sound like you." Shrugging my shoulders I continue to make my way through the crowd of horny dancing teens. Once I get to where Sophia had been dancing with Sarah I see that she's gone, looking at Sarah with desperation in my eyes she points towards the woods. Dropping the bottle on the ground I walk off into the darkness of trees in search of Sophia. Taking in her scent I follow her deep into the woods. I keep my distance, I just need to make sure that nothing happens to her.

A scream rips from her lungs and I take off running as fast as I can. When I find her she's fallen into a trap down in a hole, "Sophia."

Sophia

I look up to see Luke staring down at me, "Luke my right leg, I think its broke." "Motherfucker, hold on baby." I try to ignore the 'baby' comment, but even in my drunken stupor I can't. Luke jumps into the hole, he inspects my injured leg carefully. "Yeah, its broke in two places." I wince from the pain and my stomach constricts, "I feel sick Luke, I think I might pass out." Luke pulls me gently into his lap, "Sophia listen to me alright, you need to flip. If you do you'll heal a lot faster sweetheart, trust me." I laugh at that, he's a funny guy. "When I trust you I end up regretting it Luke, but in all honesty I can't even move right now." Luke growls in frustration, "I don't want to leave you here to go get help, but we're too far out to reach anyone on the link." My breathing becomes erratic and I grab my stomach, "Oh God, not this again." "What? What is it?" I slap my hand over my mouth, but its too late. I turn my head and throw all of the liquor in my stomach up. Luke pulls my hair back and begins rubbing my back soothingly, "Its ok Sophia, just let it out. There's a first time for everything, getting drunk, puking and breaking something happens." I fall back onto Luke exhausted. "I can't stop doing that, I've been sick for a week now, its not just the alcohol. Its probably just stress." Luke kisses the top of my head, "Have you gone to the doctor?"

Luke

Sophia shakes her head, "No, but like I said its probably stress. Its why I left the party, I didn't want anyone to see or hear me throw up. Who knew I would end up falling into the ground." I rub her chilled arms before linking our hands together. "I followed you, I wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen to you." Sophia laughs, "Yeah well apparently even you couldn't keep this from happening. My leg fucking hurts." She groans putting her head into her hands. Her leg is swollen pretty bad, "I need to get you out of here so you can get seen at the hospital." Gently moving from Sophia, I look up from the hole seeing a clear night sky. "If you can get someone to help you, I'll be fine here. I don't think I'll get sick again, I'll be fine." I shake my head no and crouch down next to her, "This is a trap Sophia, I don't know how long its been here, but I'm not taking a chance on someone finding you."Confused Sophia asks, "What do you mean?" I take her hands and hold them tightly in mine, "Hunters. Even if they think you're just some human who fell into it, I don't want to chance it." Sophia breaths hard, "Look there is no way you're going to be able to get me out by yourself and we can't just stay here." "Fine, I'll jump out and flip, I'll be faster that way." Sophia nods her head closing her eyes, "Alright, I'll be here." I take my leather jacket off covering her up, "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can Soph. If there is any sign of trouble I want you to do everything you can to get away, I know that might be hard as hell, but you have to." Sophia shivers, but agrees. "I will, be careful yourself." Smiling at her I can't stop myself from kissing her cheek, "I'm coming back for you Sophia."

It takes all of 5 minutes for me to find Sean and Randy and get back to Sophia. I jump back into the hole shaking Sophia's shoulder gently, "Soph." Sophia wakes up to see me wearing a concerned look on my face. "You alright?" Blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision, she sighs, "My leg went numb and I can't stay awake." Yawning Sophia starts to doze off again. Fuck she may have hit her head and might have a concussion. "Sophia, Sophia, listen to me you need to wake up." No answer, fuck! "Alright we need to get her up and out of here as fast as we can, just be careful with her." I growl at my friends to get my point across, Sean and Randy work quickly and easy to help me get Sophia out of the trap. Once we're out of the hunter's trap I quickly pick her up carrying her through the woods to my car. Sarah sees me placing a unconscious Sophia into the back seat. She runs to me and Sean wearing a frightened look, "Luke what the hell happened to her?" Looking around at everyone to make sure no one is paying attention to us I nod my head towards Sophia. "I followed her into the woods, she screamed and when I found her she was in trap. She was in a six foot hole and broke her leg in two places and is now passed out. I'm guessing from either the pain, I have no idea if she hit her head, if so i'm guessing concussion." Sarah covers her mouth with her hand, "Hunters?" She whispers, I close my eyes for a second then answers her. "Yeah, I need to get her to the hospital. Can you call her dad for me?"

Sarah bites her bottom lip avoiding eye contact with me, she's conflicted with something. "Tell me." Sarah exhales deeply and nods her head, "I'm sure calling sheriff Donner is the right thing to do, but Sophia isn't talking to him at all. I'm not sure if you know this, but she moved in with me because they're at each other's throats all the time." I narrow my native eyes at Sarah who shrinks in my presence, "Sophia's been living with you? What happened between her and Matt?" Clearing her throat Sarah shakes her head, "Sophia's still pissed about her mom, he tried to mend things and it didn't go over so well with Soph. Then he tried telling her what to do and not do now that she's a wolf and it didn't go over so well. She said that she couldn't live in that house anymore, so my parents offered her our place." She really moved out from under her dad? A lot has happened since we last spoke on good terms, I shut the passenger door before walking to the driver side, I pause for a second then look back to Sophia's best friend. "Call Matt and have him meet me at the hospital. No matter what their issues are, he's still her dad and has every right to be there. Also, we need to head off this hunter problem before one of us end up dead and he's the person I need to tell first." Sarah's eyes grow wide, but she agrees to call Matthew Donner.

 **Luke to the rescue, so tell me what you think.. I love ya'll's feedback and that you're liking this S/L fanfic! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah

When Sophia comes to she's in her bed at my house, her eyes are foggy and by the look on her face, I bet she's remembering that the last thing she saw was Luke's face when they were in the hole. She instantly throws her comforter back to inspect her broken leg, but its completely healed, not even a bruise can be seen. "I thought you would never wake up." Sophia turns her head to see me sitting in her chair that she uses for reading, her I hold out a glass of water that she takes in a hurry. "How long have I been out?" Yawning I look over to the digital clock on the nightstand, "Well, its 11 at night which means that you've been out of it for 72 hours." Sophia chokes on her sip of water, "It's Monday night? What? Why?" "Because we had to have you sedated at the hospital, then when you came to the doctor shot you up with something that helped you flip. You healed almost instantly and then you passed back out. I've never seen anything like that in my life, Sophia you had us all freaked out and scared."

"Us?" A knock at the door pulls us from her question, "All good in here?" Luke pokes his head in the room, his eyes lock with Sophia's making him sigh with relief. "Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty." Sophia smiles at him sweetly before jumping up and running into the bathroom, Luke and I immediately follow her. "Soph are you alright?" I ask while rubbing her back, I look over to the Alpha teen for answers, but his concerned look is focused on the vomiting girl. Flushing the toilet Sophia takes a deep breath, "I don't know what's wrong with me, this just keeps happening. I'm seriously starting to think it has something to do with my mom's DNA not stress." Luke helps Sophia to her feet while I get her toothbrush ready. "How long has this been going on exactly?" Sophia looks at me with worried eyes, "Almost two weeks now." Her whisper makes Luke look like he's going to break something. She begins brushing her teeth so he and I decide to give her some space, once she's done Sophia splashes cold water on her face and takes a long look into the mirror. "I need to talk to Sherman, someone.. anyone."

Luke

Sophia comes out of the bathroom her eyes don't meet mine and that hurts, but what can I do about it? I'm the one who fucked things up between us. She sits in the middle of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, Sophia looks so small in this moment and I can't do anything to make her feel better. Fuck I'm such a fucking tool. "Does my dad know what happened?" Sarah clears her throat and joins her best friend on the bed, I take this moment to look outside of the window, it feels like I'm invading their friendship.

"Yeah, Luke had me call him while he rushed you to the hospital. He was there waiting for you when Luke brought you in." All she says is a quiet 'ok'. I turn around now scratching the back of my neck. "He and my mom are setting up cameras in he woods just in case there really are hunters setting up traps in Wolf Lake." Sophia rubs her eyes while nodding. "Good. I guess I'll call Sherman in the morning and make an appointment with him, I'm so tired of being sick." Sarah bites her bottom lip causing Sophia to raise her eyebrows. "What is it?" Sarah quickly looks at me then back to her friend. "You don't think.. think that... you're you know?" Sophia quickly shakes her head.

"What? No. Sarah hell no, I am not pregnant. Don't even go there." Sarah blushes and throws her hands in there, "Well, I mean come on.. it could be a possibility right?" The back of my neck gets hot instantly, Sarah looks at me and I look at Sophia who is glaring at me now. "No, its not a possibility. I just had my period a few days ago, besides that would be the worst fucking thing to happen. Right, Luke?" I swallow hard, I remember saying those crushing words to Sophia about being happy that I didn't get her pregnant.

My phone rings and I am more than happy to answer it as I dig into my jacket pocket to retrieve it. "Yeah? No, I'm at Sarah's checking in on Sophia, she's awake. No, I think she's feeling better, but wants to do a follow up with Sherman. Alright, see you later." I hold the phone up and sigh, "My mom says that she's glad you're back to yourself." Sophia licks her lips and nods. "I need to call Sean, so I'll be back in a minute." Just as Sarah leaves the room I swear it gets smaller. I turn for the door, but Sophia jumps from the bed to spin me around. Facing her now, I just want to reach out and pull her to me. She's beautiful even with bed head and circles under her eyes. "I lied." She says making me furrow my eyebrows. "Lied about what?"

She rubs her forehead and sighs, "I lied about having my period, I could be pregnant. I know how worried Sarah is and I didn't want to put her through that since she's already done so much for me. Anyway, it would explain the sickness, its been a little over a month since you and I were together and I haven't been with anyone else." My throat tightens up and I try to breathe, but its hard. "I just thought you should know. No matter what or how you feel about it, you deserve to know. I'm not saying that I am, but I want to find out for sure because if I'm not pregnant... something else is going on and I want to know what." I nod my head in understanding. I need to leave. Now. "So when I get done at Sherman's tomorrow, I'll call you." My chest tightens and I struggle to breathe, but I manage to. "Alright, let me know."

I walk out of her room and just as I make it outside of the house I fall to my knees.

Sophia

I couldn't sleep after Luke left, I guess I had done enough sleeping anyway, so I stayed up all night long thinking about the possible life that could be growing inside me. I don't want to be pregnant, I'm only a teenager and I just became a wolf. Things in my life have taken so many twists and turns in these past few months, it would be sad to throw a baby in the mix. Also, knowing how Luke feels about having me carry his child is another reason I don't want this to be true. He would not want his own child, my baby would have the same status I have and Luke Cates of all people would shit a brick if people knew that he knocked me up, he's most likely deny the the baby is his to save face. I shower, shave and get dressed for the day after I talk to Sherman on the phone. He said to meet him and Ruby Cates of ALL people at his house around one this afternoon. Great, why don't we invite the entire Cates family to my appointment?

I jump into a pair of black skinny jeans, put my favorite dark gray plush rib-nit sweater on since its March here in Wolf Lake meaning that its about forty seven degrees outside. I do my makeup the best that I can, no need in walking around like a damn corpse just because I feel like shit. And since I am in no mood to deal with my hair I leave it down since its wavy. I get my phone and keys shoving them into my purse, zip up my gray ankle boots then slide into my leather jacket and I'm out of the door.

After riding in total silence on the way to Sherman's I get out of the car just as snow flurries start falling. I take my time walking to his front door as if its going to really prolong anything, I try my best not to get upset at the thought of being pregnant. Then again something worse than a teen pregnancy could be going on and that terrifies me even more. "Sophia its so good to see you, I am so happy to know that you made it through your flip." Ruby says once I'm inside the cozy house, I smile and she hugs me. "Its nice knowing I'm not the only white around here." I laugh, "Well technically I'm silver and not even all silver.. I have black paws." Ruby just waves me off as we walk down the hall towards Sherman's 'clinic'. "Silver, white, we're basically the same." She motions for me to sit on the hospital bed that's set up in the room. "I'm happy that you're with John Kanin now." Ruby smiles happily and hands me a gown. "Strip and get into this. Sherman has your blood work from being in the hospital, so I'll let him know that you're here and we can get started."

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod, once the door closes I take a deep breath and undress. As soon as I'm back on the bed the door opens, I close my eyes and when I open them I'm met with Luke's breathtaking green ones. "You're here?" I ask in shock. He looks like he hasn't slept either, his jeans are wrinkled, so is his dark green long sleeve shirt. He smells good and I almost crave his scent. Luke nods clearing his throat, "Yeah, I needed to know in person too. I couldn't wait on a phone call, I wasn't standing behind the door when it happened, so I'm here." I blink and look down at my hands that are folded together. "Well, they should be here in a minute." Then a knock on the door snaps both of our heads towards the door, Luke sighs and I hold my breath. "Sophia, Luke nice to see you both." Sherman says as he walks over to the counter laying down papers that has my blood tests results on it. "Well Sophia, I hate that you've been so sick and I wish that you would've come to me sooner. Ruby is going to give you a pap then we'll talk." Ruby walks in now, she and Luke lock eyes and then hug. "Alright Sophia lay back and I'll make this as quick as I can."

Sherman exits the room, but Luke stays. He walks up by my head just as I slide my feet into the stirrups. I feel mortified right now, but I know that Luke won't budge if I ask him to step out. Once he sees the speculum he coughs. "I'll turn around." Once Ruby is done she tells Luke he can turn around, but I stop him. "Wait, I need to put my clothes back on." Not like he hasn't seen me naked before, but this is different. Once his sister leaves us I hurry to get dressed. "How are you feeling about all of this?" He asks me while his back is still to me. I get my jeans zipped and get my boots on. "Do you really want to know?" I get my sweater over my head and then I see his face. "Yeah, I do." I lick my lips and tear my eyes away from his. "I'm scared, I don't want it to be true. We're teenagers, we're not speaking, hell we're nothing to one another and not to mention that the baby would be a living, breathing reminder of something you should've never done remember? Also, I hate that I would have to be reminded that my kid isn't good enough to be the child of Luke Cates." Before Luke can utter a word Sherman breezes into the room, I lean on the wall while Luke remains by the door. "Everything looks good with you Sophia, nothing to worry about." I sigh with relief, but he still hasn't said the words I'm waiting to hear. Am I pregnant? My stomach is in knots and I steal a glance at Luke, he's like a stone waiting to crumble under pressure. "Well, am I?" Sherman looks between me and Luke and smiles, "Yes, you are. You're seven weeks and one day, your due date is on November 2nd." I can't breathe, I can't see. I'm fucking pregnant! "How, how do you know that? My blood tests confirm it, I know that much, but.."

Sherman clears his throat, "The doctors wouldn't let your father in the room when they were resetting your bones and before they gave you the shot to flip, they needed to do blood work. Once they saw that you're pregnant they instantly did a sonogram which confirmed the pregnancy and told us how far along you are." I shake my head, the ringing in my ears won't stop. "You were the patient and needed to know before anyone else and since you were out of it, no one could tell you." I force myself to look at Luke, he's staring at me and there are tears in his eyes that threaten to spill over. "Seven weeks and a day, it makes sense. You're considered two weeks along at conception." I tell him, he bites his bottom lip and leaves the room abruptly. I run to the trash can and empty everything in my stomach into it.

Luke

I make it to my car in record time, I get in slamming the door and beat the hell out of my steering wheel. I scream, cuss and curse the day I took Sophia home and told her about the upcoming flip. My tears fall freely and I feel sick to my stomach, its real. Its so fucking real, Sophia is carrying my child. I never planned for this to happen, I'm always careful and yet when Sophia is around me I never think straight. I'm going to be a father, she's having my baby and nothing between us right now is even remotely ok. Fuck! What have I done to us?

 **I felt conflicted on whether Sophia should be pregnant or sick... so I took a few days to think about it and decided that yes she is going to be pregnant. i have my reasons and its not going to be rainbows and unicorns for the parents to be, but there won't just be drama and crap either! So please just bare with me and please continue to read! And as always, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated, Strep Throat and Stomach Virus hit my house and three sick kids isn't fun... anyway ENJOY!**

Sophia

My head is spinning, I'm pregnant. When you're wondering if you are its scary as hell, then waiting to find out is nerve wracking, but the moment you hear the words that confirm that you have a life growing inside you... that's earth shattering. "So Sophia what do you want to do here?" Sherman asks me, I look at him like's he's grown another head. "If your giving me the option to abort, my answer is hell no." I don't mean for the words to come in a growl, but no one is taking my baby from me. Fuck that noise! Sherman outs his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I just know that its a shock." I nod my head, hell yeah it is. How could Luke and I be so stupid, so reckless? Now we're having a baby and he has already said what a bad thing it would be to have me pregnant by him. "I need air." I say, I get up to leave, but Ruby stops me.

"This was taken from the hospital, I thought you might want it." I look down as she slips a black and white sonogram into my hand. Tears slip from my eyes as I stare at my baby, "Is there anything I need to know about a pregnancy that is other?" Ruby places her hand on my shoulder, she smiles warmly at me. "We are in human bodies, so you'll have a normal pregnancy and birth. I do have to warn you though that the first trimester is the scariest, its easier to have a miscarriage. So no worrying, no stressing and be careful with your body which brings me around to the fact that I know that you recently flipped, but its not recommended that you do while pregnant. Though your appetite might increase as far as meats go. " I let out a choked laugh, "Everything will be fine Sophia. This baby is a blessing and its my niece or nephew which makes me extremely happy." We hug and I leave with a folder that has everything in it that I need to know.

Once I walk outside, I close my eyes and take many deep breaths. I open them and look out into the yard and see Luke sitting in his car. I lick my lips and take it easy walking on the now snow covered ground to where he is parked. His head is down, he's gripping the steering wheel like his life depends on it. I shake my head on tap on his window, jerking his head upward Luke's bloodshot eyes meet mine. Has he been crying? I back up so he can open the door and step out. Once we're standing face to face we stay silent for a moment, I try to open my mouth, but I can't.

"Looks like we're having a kid." Luke mentions and I nod silently. "I'm sorry about what I said Sophia, I was pissed and it doesn't matter... I shouldn't have said it." I fold my arms and look down at my feet, "I just need to know where you stand on this Luke, I need to hear you say it, so I want make assumptions." He closes the distance between us and I look into his eyes that have tears waiting to spill, mine do and he quickly wipes them away. "I want this baby. I.. I never saw myself as a dad, let alone becoming one at my age, but I'm in this Sophia. As long as you let me be here, I'm here." My heart soars at his words, I didn't see this coming. Then again, Luke always says one thing and does another. "I promise you that I'm not going to bail on you or my kid. I'm here for the pregnancy, the birth and I'll be here afterwards. You didn't get pregnant on your own, we're in this together." I look away and sigh, "That's good to know, it sucks when you find out that you're not wanted by a parent."

Luke

I take her face into my hands and look into Sophia's eyes and vow, "I will never turn my back on my child, I regret ever saying that to you. I regret every fucking word Soph, if I could take it back I promise on my life I would. I know that I've made life extremely hard for you ever since I told you about the flip, I've made it hard for you to trust me and believe me, but I'm going to show you I'm here." She bursts into tears and I pull her against my chest, I hold her as tight as I can while she let's it all out. This has been so unexpected for us both and we're in way over our heads. After a minute or two, she pulls back and reaches into her purse. "Here." I take the sonogram photo and look at my unborn baby, we made this incredibly tiny person that's inside of Sophia. My heart swells, I'm in love with this kid already. Just like that I am in love with him or her, I smile and look at Sophia. "That's our creation." She smiles through her tears and laughs, "Yeah it is." Sophia asked if we could keep the news to ourselves for a little while because its easy to lose the baby in the first trimester of pregnancy. She only wants to tell Sarah and her parents since they've taken her in. I agreed and promised that other than the ones she tells and the ones that already know, my mouth is shut. I followed her back to Sarah's just to make sure she got there safe since the roads are iced over, then I call everyone to let them know that I'm not coming to the lake tonight. I would rather be at home sober in case Sophia needs me, I don't feel like partying anyway. I just want time to think in the silence of my room.

Sophia

After I told Sarah about the pregnancy, I apologized for lying to her. She forgave me and squealed at the fact that she's going to be auntie Sarah. That actually got me to laugh, then we told her parents who were not so happy about it and said that I needed to move back home. I wasn't mad at them, they just think its best that I am with my dad, or the baby's father, so one of them can be with me through this. Not to mention either one would be there to help me if something were to happen, thankfully they said I could stay for another week while I got things ready. Luke's place is out of the question since we're not together and he still lives at home with his parents, I'm not even ready to face the Alphas with this news.

After getting in the shower and crying for the hundredth time, I finally laid down in the bed feeling exhausted, just as I was about to doze off my phone chimes. I sigh and read a text a from Luke, he asks how I'm doing and was wondering if I needed anything. I guess its a start with him, I type out a quick reply telling him that I'm sleepy and that I am good for now. He then sends back another text telling me to get some rest and that if I need anything to please call him. I smile and promise to do so. The first day back to school after Spring Break sucks, I feel like shit thanks to all puking I'm doing. My back aches from the bed I'm sleeping on and I have a constant headache, not to mention my father Matthew Donner has told me that I am no longer welcome in his house. He doesn't even know about 'baby Cates' and he still doesn't want me to return. He said that since I made a grown up decision to leave, I can be a grown up and find somewhere else to stay, needless to say I'm in no mood for any kind of bullshit. I'm starving now that its lunch time, Sarah and I make our way to the lunchroom and I get tripped by Briana's book bag that's lying in the hallway by her locker. "Oops." She replies as I am laying face down on the school floor. I growl, I feel the wolf take over. My eyes are native, I want to rip that bitch into shreds, but there are humans everywhere. Sarah goes to help me up, but then I hear Luke's raging voice booming from down the hall. "You fucking bitch!" Sarah gets me to my feet just as Luke throws Briana against her locker. "I said oops and its not like she's fragile Luke."I notice that the omega wolves are keeping the humans from seeing his fiasco. "She may not be, but my fucking baby is!" In a rage he slams his hand against the locker beside her head leaving a dent in it. Gasps can be heard all throughout the hallway, so much for keeping it to ourselves for a while. There's no way in hell that the humans heard him, his voice boomed all over the place. Fucking great, I guess the rumor is about to commence. Sarah grabs my hand and squeezes it, I look at her with worry in my eyes. "Your what?" Presley screeches running towards us now, oh this should be good. "Did you say your baby?" She hisses at him, he looks at her with a deadly glare while the entire school watches this unfold.

I want the floor to open up and swallow me whole, this is a damn soap opera from hell. "Yeah I did, Sophia's pregnant with my kid. Which means no one, I mean not one fucking person touches her." I try to swallow, but my throat's dry as the damn dessert. Everyone is looking at us, I see Scott shaking his head with disgust while Kit looks at me sadly. now that they've broken through the crowded hallway, I glare at the pair, fuck them and their opinions. Luke turns towards me and places his hand on the lower part of my stomach, "Sophia are you ok?" I let out a breath giving him a nod, "Yeah." It comes out as a whisper, he takes my hand in his linking our fingers. "Come on." Holding onto Luke's hand tightly I walk out of school with him, after getting into his car we just sit in silence. "I'm sorry, I know you asked me to keep this a secret, but I freaked the hell out when I saw you go down. I keep fucking up with you!" I take his hand in mine wanting to calm him down, no stress is the mantra playing on a loop in my head. "Luke its fine, I'm good. Besides I think its a good thing that they know, now no one will dare to blink in my direction. If normal Luke is scary as hell, dad to be Luke is terrifying." I say through a giggle causing him to turn to look at me. Luke caresses my face, why is it so easy to melt into him? "Can I please take you to get checked out? I won't be ok until I know that the baby is perfectly fine." I nod against his warm hand and I see all tension slip away from Luke, this is not normal. He's not this guy, how did we get here? Oh yeah, sex. "I'd love for you to." He smiles and kisses my cheek, whoa.

"No one fucks with my family." I blush, I guess we are a family even if its not the traditional kind. "Do you want me to take you to Sarah's afterwards?" I pick at a piece of lint on my shirt now, he obviously needs to know and he'll just find out anyway. Everyone will, he might as well be the first considering his child is in my womb. "No, I need to come back here to get my car. Then I need to get my things from Sarah's house, I'm moving into a room at the lodge." Confusion washes over his face when I cut my eyes to see him. This is so embarrassing, homeless and a pregnant teen wolf. The Teen Mom show has nothing on me. "Sarah's parents thought that it would be best for me to go back home, but my dad won't let me." Anger flashes in his eyes, I can hear a growl bubbling deep in his throat and I know he's trying to hold back his change. "The baby?" Leaning my head back onto the seat I roll my eyes, his eyebrows raise waiting on me to say something. "He doesn't know about the pregnancy, he just said that I made a grown up decision to move out, so I can be a grown up and figure out where to stay on my own. Thankfully from working my ass off at the Rendezvous all the time I have money saved, so it will buy me a few nights at the lodge. After that who knows, maybe Rusty will let me work for a place to stay until I can come up with something better." Luke full on growls now, his native eyes have me a little scared of his reaction. "No, that's not acceptable. You're not staying there alone while God knows who is slumming around the area, pregnant or not I won't allow that." I raise my eyebrows, he's not allowing me? I almost say something, but now is not the damn time while he's on edge and pissed. "You're staying with me, I got a place."

 **Awe, Luke isn't always a jerk! Please leave a review! If you would like to make a request for an upcoming chapter let me know and I'll see what I can come up with!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sophia

I say nothing to him as we drive to get the baby looked at, my nerves are about shit today as it is, so I don't need to think about this 'place' of his. We pull into the parking lot at the hospital and sitting on a bench just outside of the doors is my dad and Mrs. Cates. "Great, just more shit to deal with." Luke takes my hand in is and gives me a tight squeeze. "This is my fault, the pack link's been buzzing since I blurted out that your're having my kid." I raise my eyebrows and nod, "Yeah, you tend to have a big fucking mouth that says things that aren't good to hear, however in this case I don't really care. Fuck them, it's our baby, our business."

Luke grins and opens his car door, "I hope that you mean that for everyone or else you're not going to like what's coming next." t first i'm confuse, but as soon as my baby daddy gets out of the car my heart pounds. He's about to let the parental have it. I scramble to open my door and get to Luke before he can piss off our parents, but it seems to be too late. "We would love to stay and chat, but an incident happened at school and Sophia and I need to check on the baby." I stop dead in my tracks at his words, I'm in no mood to argue with my dad or my Alpha, but dammit I will say whatever I have to so I can go. "When were you two going to tell us about this? My guess is never considering that we had to find out from everyone in town." Mrs. Cates is staring daggers at Luke, I'm sure that him not telling her, him becoming a dad at seventeen and knocking up me of all people is making her want to rip him into shreds.

Luke clears his throat and looks at me with a smirk, "It's our baby, our business and no one was supposed to know until Sophia had gotten through the first trimester without a miscarriage. No one would know right now if Briana Billingsly wouldn't have tripped Sophia with her book bag making her fall on her stomach." The Alpha's eyes widen in surprise then turn deadly, "That little bitch tried to hurt my grand baby?" her growl makes me shiver, I wonder if Willard is just like her, something tells me no. Vivian Cates is a bad ass with or without her husband. "Luke's right and it was my decision not to say anything just yet. We would've said something even if I had miscarried the baby, its just that I'm still processing the fact that I am going to be a mom at seventeen. Not just that, but I'm still in school, I have no job and I am officially homeless. I just wanted to keep it between me and the father of my child for a while, because on top of all of that, I knew what people were going to say."

Tears come to my eyes and that makes me so pissed, these pregnancy hormones are kicking my ass and making me look weak. "Matt why is your daughter homeless? What the hell is going on?" Luke pulls me to his side and wraps an arm around me, "Dear ole dad here won't let Sophia come home since she moved out. Sophia was still upset with him over the whole Marie thing and didn't want to be around him so she moved in with Sarah, but Sarah's parents thought it was best for Sophia to be with her dad since she's pregnant. The Sheriff here won't let Soph come home though." My dad shakes his head an sighs, "If I had known that Sophia was pregnant, I would've let her come back."

I push away from Luke and march up to my dad, "Only if you had known that I was carrying your grandchild huh? Well let me just say this, I don't want to come home, I would rather live in a damn tent with my baby then to be at your house! Yes, I made a rash decision to up and move out, but I am your kid and you lied to me and I couldn't cope ok? I am only seventeen, I haven't got a damn thing in life figured out yet and the first time I ever had sex, I got pregnant. Now here I am becoming a teen mom, but its fine, I can do this. I am not Marie Donner and I am not you." With that I walk past my dad and into the hospital to check in with Ruby who I realize is working in the OBGYN section, she's not just Sherman's assistant.

Luke runs in after me and I lean on him feeling extremely exhausted, "Sorry for running off, I just needed to get away from him. He pisses me off!" Luke nods and holds my hand while we wait to get called back, "I think that you leaving him took him right back to Marie leaving." I roll my eyes, "Well its not like I was moving to another state or county, I mean come on I'll live here until I die." Nodding his head in understanding Luke looks at me curiously, "Did he not know that you were probably going to move off somewhere for college had you not flipped?" I shrug, "He knew that I was going to apply to as many colleges that were no where near the state of Washington, but maybe he didn't fully grasp that I would leave him one day." Before Luke can respond a redhead nurse calls my name, I give her a smile and we head off to get a ultrasound done.

Luke

My heart is pounding like I'm on crack or something, I just found out that I am going to be a dad and now I'm standing in this room that has dim lights waiting to see if some dumb blonde bitch has taken that away from me. I've made peace with the fact that I am going to be a dad at a young age, that my wild streak is over and now I will be a full time father even if Sophia and I aren't together. I've been reading up on pregnancy, labor and delivery, after the birth and parenting. I told her that I am here and I am, I'm all in for this baby and I'm actually starting to feel good about it.

I know that Soph's having a more difficult time with this, I hate it for her. She's the one that's pregnant, she's the one who will be stared at and talked about, she's the one who has to have the baby and she's the mom. Which means her life will always be harder than mine, when kids get scared, hurt or sick... they want their mom. It doesn't matter that dad's close by or right there, they want the one who has been with them since day one and Sophia is that person. She's the mother and I know that she;s scared, hurt and sick over all of this and she doesn't have a mother here to comfort her.

I can't imagine what's going through her head right now, I'm freaking out in my own head hoping this baby is fine and I hope like hell that I'm not showing my feelings right now. She needs to see my as a rock.

She exits the small bathroom in the ultrasound room wearing a gown, the tech girl explained that since Sophia isn't that far along she'll have to do a vaginal sonogram. I saw Sophia's face pale, but I rubbed her arm hoping to send her some comfort. "Alright Sophia hop up here and put your feet in the stirrups, dad you can stand by her head and look up at the screen. We're going to start with the heartbeat first then we'll move on to look at him or her. If everything is fine then I'll get measurements and look at everything else that's surrounding baby."

We nod and I help Sophia onto the chair, she grips my hand and looks at me with sad eyes. "If something's wrong, if the baby's not there..." She can't finish her sentence. I kiss her forehead, "I'll still be here." I mean it. Surprise is all over her face and she smiles through tears, "Thank you." I barely hear the whisper, I smile and kiss her hand now praying to God that my child is unharmed.

Sophia

"Alright mom and dad let's hear that heartbeat." I brace myself and grip Luke's hand so hard that my knuckles turn white, he squeezes my hand and we both hold our breath. I may not have wanted this, but I damn sure don't want my baby to be gone. I've come to terms with everything that has happened and while it isn't ideal, its still my baby and I want it. I may be upset and hormonal, but dammit I still want this! I burst into tears when I hear that sound, that beautiful sound that is my baby's heartbeat! I turn to look at Luke and he has tears in his eyes, relief washes over his face and I know that he too wants this baby. "Good strong heartbeat, one hundred and ten beats per minute. This is the sign of a healthy baby, normally we would see you in here around ten weeks for your first appointment where the heartbeat is stronger and you're closer to the end of the first trimester. At ten weeks gestation the heartbeat is from one hundred and twenty to one hundred and sixty."

"Can we see the baby now?" I ask excitedly. She smiles and types on her small keyboard in front of her monitor. "There you go, there's your baby." Luke and I look onto the bigger screen and see our tiny pea like baby. My tears are streaming down my face, "That's our girl." Luke whispers in my ear. I turn to look at him now, "What?" He grins, "If I am destined to have kids, they're going to be girls. Its payback for my track record with females because God knows I'm going to freak out when boys start coming around her and then I'll know what its like to want to keep my daughter away from bad boys."

I bust out laughing, he's so right! Luke Cates is going to have hella payback if this baby is a girl, he'll know rage when she comes of age to start dating boys. "Not to mention, I read that the stronger the heartbeat, you're probably having a girl." I am in awe right now! "Yes Sophia, I've been reading all kind of books on this stuff. I need to know these things."

We get our sono pics and just stare at them as we walk out of the hospital, I have to come back and see Ruby for an official doctor's appointment when I hit ten weeks. Thank God my dad and Vivian are gone when we get outside to Luke's car, he opens my door for me and I slide in. Once we're both in the car Luke leans his head back sighing, "That was literally the scariest moment in my life." His confession makes my heart skip a beat. "Mine too, all I kept thinking was how I wanted the baby to be alive." He looks at me nodding, "Me too, I don't want anything or anyone to take this baby away from us. Now that we know that everything is good, I want to take you home."

I give him a questioning look, he smirks at me. "My parents have a four bedroom, three bath house set up for me to move in after I graduate. Its about four miles away from the Alpha mansion, they had it built last year for Ruby and Tyler, but since that went south they gave it to me. I just can't have it until I graduate, but things have changed and I need it now." I lick my dry lips and nod, "So I fit into this how?" Luke shakes his head and backs the car out if the parking space, "You're pregnant with my child Sophia, I want you to have a home. Not just some place to stay at until you figure things out, we might not be a traditional and normal family considering we're not together, but we are a family. I want my family with me, you can have anyone over that you want and can even decorate the entire house to your liking. Whatever you want and need, I'll make it happen Sophia, I'm in this one thousand percent. I'm not saying that its going to be easy, but dammit let me do this for you. For the baby, for us."

I am taken back, where the hell is Luke Cates at? "Our baby needs a home, a real home with parents who can both be in the same place to care for the baby. We might not even be a couple, but we can do this. I don't want you to feel like you're in this alone, I want to be here for the good, the bad and the ugly. Also, I don't want to be a weekend dad. Please don't fight me on this." As much as I hate to admit it, Luke's right. Also, he shouldn't miss out on anything in his child's life. We'll have our own rooms and knowing the Alpha's its probably a huge ass four bedroom house, so we won't be stuck up each other's ass and we'l have our own space. "Fine, just do me one favor." Luke grins brightly, "What is it?" i rub my hands together, "When you bring someone home, can you let me know so I can go stay with Sarah. I really don't want to be in the middle of that or anywhere near it." Luke laughs and pulls out onto the main road, "Don't worry Soph, we're good on that." I really hope we don't kill each other.

 **Alright another chapter down. Good? Bad? Let me know! And for those who are still reading this story, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sophia

I was right, Luke's house is huge. The driveway getting to the house is long, the lawn is manicured, woods surround the place and like I said the house is huge. "Is this what you'd call a mini mansion?" I ask him as we exit the car. Luke laughs and takes my hand in his, "Come in and take a look around." As he unlocks the door and goes to pull me inside I stop in my tracks. "Luke, how are we going to afford living here?" He sighs and pulls me inside, "Sophia, my parents are the Alpha's." I nod waiting for him to continue. "Everything is paid for by them until I'm twenty-one. That was the deal, everything is taken care of... lights, water, food." I gawk at him and he chuckles, "I know it just paints the picture of spoiled baby Alpha."

"Do you think that will still be the case once they realize that I'm moving in here? Luke your dad doesn't even know about the baby yet. He's going to lose it on us both I'm sure." Before Luke can say a word, we hear the Alpha clear his throat at the entrance. "Normally Sophia you would be correct, but in this case all I can say is welcome home. I knew that the two of you would end up together,I didn't see a grandchild in your life so soon, but here we are." My stomach is in knots, Willard Cates just smiles and walks over to me. "The only thing that matters now is that this one here takes care of you and my grandchild, so no worrying with the bills or food. Like my son said, everything will be taken care of."

I didn't grow up like Luke, he's had everything handed to him on a silver platter. My dad busted his ass working long hours as the Sheriff of this town just to make sure that he and I lived comfortably. However he's also been on the Alpha's payroll, so that helped as well. "I was just stopping by to say my hellos and congrats. Sophia why don't you look around the house and see what you think, if you want or need anything for your new home just tell Luke and he'll make it happen." I smile at Mr. Cates. "Of course, thank you Mr. Cates." Willard smiles at me and I take my leave and actually get a good look at my new home. Home, I have a home with Luke.

The floors are a dark cherry color, the paint on the walls are white, the furniture in the living room is tan swede. I walk into the living room and see beauty, there's a gigantic flat screen, two rocking recliners, two couches and a love seat. A white fur rug is placed under a wrought iron and glass coffee table and there are matching end tables at the end of the couches. A gorgeous fireplace that has a dark cherry wood mantel, the screen has wolves on each side of it. Go figure. I explore the entire down stairs in the house while Luke and his dad talk, the kitchen is very modern. Sleek black counter tops with a gray and black backsplash tile, there are four bar stools that go to the kitchen island that are gray. The dining room is pretty, with everything done in dark wood. The only places left to look at is upstairs.

"Do you like everything?" I turn to see Luke leaning on the wall just as I come out of the dining room. "I do, everything is beautiful in here." Luke points to the stairs and we walk up. "My mom was hell bent on this place looking amazing, she even enlisted Presley to help her." I cringe, great so I like something that Presley put into the house. Its dumb and childish of me to think that way, but I can just see her gloating now how I will be living here and looking at everything she done to the place on a daily basis. "She did a good job." Luke snorts, "No, my mom wouldn't dare let her touch anything close to designs. She got her to help with putting things in their place like moving the furniture around a thousand times until my mom liked it a certain way." Oh well ok then. "Your mom is a perfectionist huh?" Luke nods with a roll of his eyes making me laugh.

Once we get to the top of the stairs the hallway splits, left and right. "There are four bedrooms, the master where I stay is to the left. The other three are down the right, only one of them has a bathroom in it which I'm sure you're going to want and need." I nod as we walk down the hallway, "There's a bathroom down stairs as well." Guess I missed that on my tour. "The other two rooms are the same size, but I would probably suggest that the one closer to your room should be the baby's room." He opens the door and we walk inside the empty room, the carpet is white as snow with white walls and a pretty bay window that faces the back of the house looking out towards the woods, the white bench below opens in three sections. "It would be perfect to store things in the bench for the baby."

We share a smile and leave the room, "This is you." Luke opens the door and we step inside a huge bedroom. There's a beautiful queen size wrought iron sleigh bed sitting on white carpet, a vanity sits in the corner and it looks like it matches the bed. The bedroom suit is done in a pearl white that compliments the bed and vanity, Luke shows me the huge walk-in closet and the bathroom that is as big as my old bedroom. Jacuzzi tub, stand up shower with a bench a huge counter with a sink of course and a toilet with its own door. "This is amazing Luke, I love it." "Good, now all I have to do is buy the bed a comforter set for you. Along with towels and things like that."

Luke

Sophia is beaming looking at her room, I honestly can't believe that she agreed to this. Once we're downstairs I suggest that we go out on the back patio and sit down. "Alright tell me how mad your dad really is." I sigh, "He's not that pissed, he just wanted what most parents want, me to be out of high school and a little older before kids come into the picture." I tell her with a shrug, "What did he mean by us ending up together?" I laugh and lean back on the swing that we're sitting on. "He's always said that Sophia, I used to think it was to piss your dad off and him get a laugh out if it. Now though I really think that he sees us ending up together." Sophia looks away and stares at the in ground pool, "I like it here a lot and I really do appreciate you wanting me to stay with you Luke. I know that this is not ideal and that you very much didn't want this baby to come into the picture, but I am still grateful."

She looks back at me and I see tears in her eyes, "No, I didn't want to be a teenager and have a baby, but its happening. I didn't plan for this, neither did you. Now though, I can't imagine not being a dad to our unborn child." Sophia nods and smiles, "Look, I've been a dick to you for no reason and I want to officially clear the air and apologize again. I know that I've said a lot of shit and done a lot of shit, but I don't want you to doubt me anymore. I want our baby, I would rather it be you having her than anyone else. I can't see any other girl that I've been with carrying this baby, I'm more than happy that she belongs to you."

"This is weird, look at us now and look back to that day you drove me home from the diner and told me that I was changing." I laugh at that, things were very different then. I didn't know her and I liked getting to know her, but then I fucked up royally every chance I got from there on. I can't do that anymore, she actually means more to me than she fucking knows. "So I text Sean and Randy, they're going to help me get your things from Sarah's. I'm going to drop you off at your car, I'm going to go talk to my mom and you need to talk to Matt." She looks down at her feet and sighs, "Yeah, I do. We need to talk now more than ever, I hate being so pissed at him." I throw my arm around her and pull her to me. "Maybe the two of you can start off talking about the letter your mom wrote you." Sophia stiffens at my comment, "Luke, you never gave it to me."

I turn my body to face her, she bites her bottom lip. "I brought it to your house." Sophia clears her throat, "Well you never gave it to me, the day you were supposed to bring it was the day that I lost my virginity to you." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fuck Sophia, I'm sorry. I guess that its still in my jacket pocket which is in my car." She stands up and I'm stuck staring at her, damn Sophia is so beautiful, "Well just take me to get my car then you can give it to me. I'll read it before heading over to see my dad." "Sounds good to me, I'll bring your things over here and when you're done meeting up with your dad, then we can go out and get you a comforter set. We both need things for our bathrooms anyway, we can get it all in one stop at the department store in town." Sophia rolls her sparkling eyes, "Luke, I can make do with my bedding set at my dads. Its the same size as the bed here, you don't have to buy me a new one. I also have my own towels and everything else that goes in a bathroom." I chuckle, "Soph, I'm getting you new stuff... if I get new things, so do you." I give her a look that tells her I'm not going to budge on this. Sophia sighs while nodding her head, I grin in victory.

I still can't believe that I said all that horrible shit to her, looking at her now... I could never hurt her on purpose again. I should've never done it at all. I lick my lips and join her as we walk back inside the house, I reach out and turn her back to face me, her front gently collides with mine. Her hands are on my chest while she stares up at me with a look of concern. "What is it?" Her whisper goes all over me, damn her scent is intoxicating, "Fuck it." With my last words, I slam my mouth on to hers.

 **What do you think about this chapter? Please read and review :) Next update will have Sophia reading her mom's letter and her talking with her dad!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sophia

Luke backs me up against the nearest wall and dominates my mouth, I give in and lose control with him. He picks me up and my legs wrap around him, I kiss him back and moan into his mouth. When air starts to be a problem we break apart, "Sophia, I.. I'm" I stop him with my finger on his lips. "I kissed you back, it was a moment of weakness for us both. There's no need to apologize Luke, it's fine." When I am back on the floor I head towards the door, when I see that Luke is still standing by the back door I stop. "You wouldn't let your baby mama walk back to the school alone would you?" His head snaps n my direction and he marches over to me, "A, you're not just my 'baby mama'. B, there's no way in hell I'm letting you get there alone. C, you'll never have to walk unless you absolutely want to."

I grin and push his shoulder, "Look at you remembering the ABC"s." He chuckles and we make our way outside. "You sure we're good?" I roll my eyes and slide into the passenger seat. "Luke, we're good."

Luke

When we get to the school parking lot I reach over in the back seat to get my jacket, when I hand the letter to Sophia she sighs. "I know that I need to read this, I don't want to. What if I read it and then I feel for her? How could I possibly feel anything except hate for someone who abandoned their baby?" I smile at her, "Because you're Sophia Donner. The most forgiving and kind person I know." She laughs, "Is that just the human in me? The pathetic parts?" I shake my head and caress her face, "No, that's just who you are no matter what. I used to think of it as your human weakness seeing how you continued to speak to me even when I was being a royal dick towards you. Then I realized that its just you, we need more Sophia's around here, I'll never take your acts of kindness for granted. Especially since you have every right to have nothing to do with me. I'm grateful that you still do."

A tear falls down her cheek and I wipe it away, "I can't believe you have anything to do with me Luke, look at you and look at me. We're so different and yet you've still been here for me." I smile, "That's because you make a great friend Sophia, I like that you and I are different. It makes things interesting and who doesn't like that?" She laughs and hugs me, I hold onto her and breath in the scent of Sophia. "Thank you for sticking with me." She hugs me tighter, "Same here."

Sophia gets out of the car saying that she's going to read her mom's letter once she arrives at her dad's. I follow her out onto the main street of Wolf Lake and watch her until she pulls down the road to her dad's house. I'm still in shock that I kissed her, I don't want her to think that there's anything more between us and by the way she acted at the house, I'm guessing Sophia feels the same way. The only commitment that I'm ready for is fatherhood and even then, I'm not ready. She does mean a lot to me, but I can't go there with her. She stirs things within me that I'm not used to feeling and it scares the hell out of me. I shake off everything that happened and drive to my parent's home, I still can't believe that I am about to be out of their house and living with Sophia. All thanks to a certain little wolf growing inside the girl who drives me crazy in every way.

I walk up to my bedroom and see my mother zipping up a duffel bag, she's cleared everything out of my room."Well I guess you're here to collect your things?" "I am and to see you." She smiles and sits down on my bed, I join her. "Luke, I'm sorry." I look at her with my eyebrows raised, "Sorry?" She sighs and places a hand on mine, "Sophia is a great girl. I've always thought so, but I know that she isn't the one you wanted to be tied down to." I jump up from the bed like I've been burned. "What?" My mom stays calm and poised, "Let's be honest here son, the only reason you ever had anything to do with her is because I made you. You've never liked Sophia because she's part human, you've never liked her because she wasn't a slutty little Hill bitch. She was more on the book worm side and was plain to you, but when I meant for you to help her out and be nice to her I didn't mean for you to sleep with the poor girl. Now's she's carrying your child and I know that kills you, it could've been under wraps if you wouldn't have blurted it out to the majority of the school."

I can't believe this is happening right now, I wanted to speak with her and apologize, but she's making it impossible for me.

"Mom, I will admit that I wasn't a fan of hers because yes, she was a plain little borderline geek. I called her names and hurt her countless times, but she's so much more to me than you could imagine. You made me hang out with her and you know what, I'm glad that you did. She's the best person I know, she doesn't suck up to me because I'm a 'Cates', she's quick to put me in my place and is probably the only real person in my life." I rub my face in frustration, "Maybe I shouldn't have slept with her, but I'm glad that I did. Becoming a dad right now isn't what I expected or wanted, but I couldn't be happier. Keeping it under wraps was never an option for me, it makes me sick that you would entertain the idea. That is your grandchild!" I'm yelling at her, I'm so fucking pissed that I could rip her throat out.

"Yes, that is my grandchild, a grandchild that will have human in him or her! You're in line to take over your father's position in the pack and now you've thrown it all away on some half-breed nobody who is carrying your bastard!" I snap right when she says that, I'm in a damn rage and I want blood. My mom gasps and lays a hand over her heart, "Luke, I didn't know that I could get you to this point. Its true, I was right." I growl at her and my own other is scared of me. "I'm sorry, I never meant any of that, I just had to push you to see how far you'll go for them." Tears form in my mom's eyes, what the fuck is she talking about? I change back and look at her like she's mad.

"I wanted to know where your feelings lie with Sophia and the baby. I wanted to make sure that you weren't doing this just because you felt like you had to, I didn't want her hurt." She catches her breath and I stand up peeling what's left of my clothes off of me. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I wanted to push you, make you mad just to see how far you will go to defend Sophia and your child." I shake my head, "You did all of that just to see if I would take up for them? Claim them?" She nods and stands up from the bed, "I am not just your mother, but I am the Alpha's wife. You would've killed me over them, you love them both. Don't you? You're not doing what's right by them because you feel like its what's right, you're doing it out of love." I swallow hard as her words hit me like a freight train, she's right. I would've killed her had another thing come out of her mouth that was negative towards the mother of my child and our unborn baby.

"You love Sophia, don't you Luke? You're in love with her." I lick my lips and stare her down, "I'm not in love with her, but I love her."

Sophia

My mom's letter made me throw up, I literally got sick reading it. She never wanted me, she just wanted her freedom. What a bitch, the only thing she wrote in the damn thing that was good said, 'Be a better mom than me.' HA! Well that's one thing she doesn't need to concern herself with, I will be three times the mother she is. I can't even cry over this, she is nothing to me and I hope like hell she never shows up here again.

I walk into my dad's, I smell hamburger steaks and gravy that makes my stomach growl. "Do you have enough for me?" He turns around and relief washes over him, "Sophia, honey come in here." I sit down at the kitchen table while he rushes around to make me a plate. "I'm happy that you're here Soph, sweetie can I please apologize for my behavior?" I shake my head no, "No, please don't. Let's just move past this whole Marie thing, I read her letter and I am so happy that I didn't know the truth growing up." Sadness hits him and I get up to hug him, "I love you dad."

"I love you too Soph, I am a terrible parent and I will never forgive myself for all the wrong I've done." I hold onto him tighter now, "Can we get past this?" He places a kiss on my head, "Of course."

We eat dinner in a comfortable silence and then I wash the dishes even though he asks me not to. "Tell me about my grandchild." A smile breaks out on my face and I pull the sonogram picture out of my purse, "Here." He takes the picture and tears up,"That's pop pop's baby." I hold my stomach and laugh, "Pop pop?" He smiles through tears, "That's what you called my father, so I am now the new pop pop." I giggle at that, but I am perfectly fine with it. "When's the baby due?" I sigh and lean back against the kitchen chair, "On November 2nd." Dad sighs contently, "Looks like I get to share my birthday month with this little one then." I smile at him, he seems to be taking this well. "I know you're not happy about this, I wasn't either at first." He waves me off and sighs, "I just want you to be happy Sophia, if Luke is what makes you happy then he better take care of the both of you." I'm shocked! Did my dad just say that?

"We're not together dad, Luke and I are just living together so we can both be with the baby at all times. He doesn't feel anything towards me except friendship and even though I had a thing for him I can't let myself go there. He and I are friends who are having a baby." My dad laughs at me now and I am confused, "Oh Sophia, you'll learn Luke in your own time." What is he talking about? "He's a teenage non mated male yes, but he's changed since you came into his life. That kid has feelings for you Sophia." I smile because he thinks that, but I'm certain that Luke Cates is just a friend to me. "How do you feel about him?" I sigh running my hands over my jeans, "Well I care for him, I love him. I know its crazy to say that considering some things that have gone down between us, but I do. I need to be careful because I can see myself being head over heels in love with him. He's not a jerk all the time, I've seen amazing sides to him. He doesn't feel the same way dad, trust me."

After gathering a few things from my room and trying to refuse the money my dad handed me, I text Luke to let him know that I am leaving. He tells me to come home ASAP, so I rush over to the house. When I get there I leave everything in the car and run inside. "Luke?" I yell out in a panic. "Up stairs!" I run up and find him in my bedroom. There is a brand new lavender down comforter on my made up bed. "My mom bought this today for you, she helped me set up the bed and she even got things for you that are in the bathroom." I look at him like he's lost his damn mind, "I thought something was wrong!" Tears prick my eyes, "You scared me!" He comes to me and pulls me into a hug, "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't mean to make you upset." I breathe in and out, "I'm sorry, its just that my hormones are all over the place. I hate crying."

Luke

She likes everything my mom bought for her which makes me happy, I still can't believe that I was close to killing my own mother. I knew in the back of my mind that I would've ended her if she would've said another horrible thing about Sophia and the baby. Sophia said that she and her dad had a long talk and that they're in a good place now, he's even alright with being a grandfather which shocks the hell out of me. I figured that Matt Donner wants my head on a stick. I hear Sophia coming down the stairs and I turn to talk to her, but my words get stuck in my throat. She's wearing a dark purple robe that's silky and reaches her thighs showing off her incredible smooth legs. Her wet hair is curling, she looks like a Goddess. "Is everything alright?" I swallow and nod, I didn't even realize that she had made it over to the living room. Damn she has me twisted up. "Yeah, I ah, I know you said that you ate at your dad's, but I had Sean bring over some food from the diner. Just in case you got hungry again." Sophia smiles and joins me on the couch, "Good call, I'm starving." I chuckle and hand her the to-go box. "What all did you order for us?" "A little bit of everything, there's chicken tenders, ribs, BLT's and a hamburger. Also onion rings, cheese sticks and curly fries." Sophia wastes no time digging into the food. "I know I look like a pig, but I'm so damn hungry!" I laugh and begin eating my own food, "You're pregnant, so I would say that its pretty normal for you to be hungry."

She laughs and begins stuffing her face again, we eat in a comfortable silence then she asks if I want to watch TV. "Sure, want to find something on Netflix or pop in a DVD?" Sophia stands up and takes a throw blanket off of the recliner, "I'm good with anything really, I actually might pass out, so you pick." I wait until she's situated on the couch with her blanket and Yeti mug filled with Dr. Pepper to turn on Netflix. I decide to watch Sons of Anarchy, Sophia chokes on her drink. "You like this show too?" I laugh at her facial expression, "Yeah, I'm only in season 3 though." She smirks popping a cheese stick in her mouth, "Oh wow, you're going to freak out on some of the up coming things then." I throw my arm around her and lean in, "Just how far into this are you?" Sophia grins, "Oh I watched the show when it was airing on TV, so I've seen every episode already. Good choice though, I love SOA." I shake my head and lean back on the couch keeping my arm around her, Sophia scoots a little closer to me and snuggles into her blanket. "I read the letter." Her voice is tight, so I know this can't be good. I pause the show and look at her, "What did it say?" She snorts, "Nothing worth reading that's for sure, she.. she didn't want me. She wrote that she was glad that my dad wanted me because she couldn't be tied down, she said that she hopes I get my dad's genes and become a great parent one day. Hopes that I'm a better mom than her."

She has no idea what an amazing girl she missed out on raising, but I'm glad the bitch left her here with Matt. "Well you got your dad's genes in more ways than one, you're going to be the best mom ever Sophia. I know you will." She looks up to me with a smile then leans her head on my shoulder, "Thanks Luke, I really needed to hear that." I pull her closer to me, "Anytime sweetheart." Damn I need to figure out what it is that I really want.

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY EVERYONE, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR OVER A MONTH. AT FIRST I HAD ISSUES WITH MY LAPTOP, BUT THEN I HAD FAMILY MATTERS TO DEAL WITH. ALL THREE OF MY KIDS HAVE BEEN SICK HERE LATELY, MY HUSBAND STARTED A NEW JOB AND WE HARDLY SEE ONE ANOTHER AND I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH MY OLDEST DAUGHTER'S SCHOOL, SHE'S GOING THROUGH SOME THINGS AND I REALLY NEEDED TO BE THERE FOR HER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY.**

Sophia

Living with Luke has been a breeze so far, we weirdly get along now and even have fun. On the nights that he goes out with his friends my dad will come over and we'll have dinner, or I'll go out and do something with Sarah, sometimes Vi and Ruby come over to cook and clean for us even though I tell them not to, but they don't listen and I do enjoy their company. The only thing that I'm not too fond of finding people in the kitchen eating my craving foods when I wake up and that I have to endure Presley and Briana over here. I have to remind myself that they're Luke's friends, this is mainly his house and that he and I are just friends co-parenting, so I don't have a say.

Other than that things are great, he checks in on me all the time and has gone to my appointment with me. Luke has changed since finding out that he's going to be a dad, some days I wonder if he's ok with the change in himself though. He doesn't party all the time anymore, he'll go out maybe three nights a week now and those are mostly Fridays, Saturdays and Wednesdays since we don't have homework on those days. Speaking of homework, school has been a bitch from the human side. People are always gossiping about the pregnancy and its getting so old, the wolf side is pretty quiet. I don't know if its because of Luke or me because I am the female Alpha or the both of us. I'm sure some of them talk about me when I'm not in earshot, but they damn sure don't do it over the pack link.

Right now everyone in school is buzzing about prom and getting ready for the big night which is this Saturday. Its the talk of the school right now, so that takes some of the attention off of me. I'm so happy that its the end of April, one more month of school and summer will be here thankfully!

"Baby mama, I'm going into town. Do you need anything or want to come?" Luke asks me when he comes into the kitchen. I growl as I shake an empty box of Danish Wedding cookies. "Whoa, you alright over there?" I shake my head no then turn around. "No, Luke. Not at all, I'm fourteen weeks pregnant and everything that I've been craving is gone and I may be turning into a fat ass, but I didn't eat all of my damn food. the answer is yes, I need some things from town!" I throw the box down and glare at him, Luke looks scared at first, but then he busts out laughing.

"Holy shit Sophia, you're fucking terrifying when it comes to your food." He doubles over in laughter and now I want to throat punch him and cry at the same time. "Oh, my God.. I'm sorry BM, but that was hilarious." He calls me 'baby mama' now or BM for short. Its almost cute.

"I wouldn't have to be this way if your friends ate at their house or ate your food. I don't ask for anything and I never complain about them being here since they're your friends and this is your home, but my food is my food." Luke walks over to me and shakes his head chuckling now. "Sophia will you ever get it through your head that this is OUR home? If you have a problem voice it, I promise it will be resolved. Also, I'll make sure they won't eat your food anymore." I exhale a deep breath and nod, "Thank you. In that case I really hate it when any of your friends just barge in the house whenever they want to, three times now Sean and Randy have caught me in a towel. They just waltz in and there I am walking up the stairs with my ass peaking out of the damn thing. And since I live here, I should be able to walk around naked if I want to when I'm the only one here. Truthfully the whole naked thing wouldn't bother me considering our nature, but in our home it makes me uncomfortable. Especially being pregnant with their friend's child."

Luke picks me up and sits me on the counter top, he places his hand on my now showing baby bump. He's been doing it ever since I grabbed his hand and made him feel the baby the first time I felt him or her kick. We were walking through the parking lot at school when it happened, I stopped and grabbed his hand and we both lit up. He does it daily on his own now and I'm completely fine with it, he or she is his baby too and I don't want him to miss anything.

"You're making your mom crazier than she normally is." I smack his shoulder playfully. "Shut up." Luke grins and shakes his head. "Do I need to make you a list?" I ask him while he now has his attention on our kick boxer. "No need, I memorized everything that you eat nowadays." I sigh and lean my head back on the cabinet behind me. "Great, you're basically keeping track of how fat I'm getting." Luke growls at me and I raise an eyebrow. "What?" He grabs my hips and slides me closer to him now that he's not bent over looking at my stomach. "Sophia, you're pregnant. You're going to eat, you have to eat and you're not fucking fat. You're all baby, the only things that have gotten a bit bigger are your boobs and ass which are nice to look at."

I roll my eyes now used to his comment would've embarrassed me, but I've come to over look everything he says when he comes to his sexual speaking. "Ignore my comment all you want, but its the truth sweetheart. I'll let them know to knock from now one, no one can see baby mama like that except for baby daddy." I snort, "Cute Luke, but when it comes to you just announce that you're coming in the house." He smiles then turns around walks out of the kitchen and I'm trying to ignore the feeling of his hands on my hips that he left seared into my skin. Pregnancy hormones suck.

Luke

I can stop laughing at the memory of Sophia in the kitchen while I stock her food in the pantry. She's dead serious about food now and I believe she would kill anyone over touching her goodies, hell even me the father of her child. Hell she's probably kill me quicker than anyone. "What's up, what's up?" Sean asks as he comes strolling into the kitchen with Randy walking in behind him. They smell like weed, so I know what's coming. "Ah yeah, you got those pink box cookies again!" Randy yells with a fist pump, he reaches for the box and I bat his hand away.

"Nope, these are Sophia's and if you were here an hour ago, she would've murdered you." Sean snickers, "What? Over some cookies?" I point to the left side of the walk in pantry. "Everything on this side is hers, don't fucking touch it." I open the fridge and do the same thing on the entire left side, "Same thing applies here. Its hers and she'll stab you or possibly kill your asses." Sean blinks, "Again, over some cookies and other junk?" I close the door after getting me and them some beers. "Yeah, she's pregnant and her cravings are her life or whatever. She went off earlier and it damn near scared the hell out of me, glowing eyes and everything." Randy chuckles, "In other words if we value our lives we won't dare get into her food again." "Yes, exactly. One more thing, start knocking from now on. Sophia's pregnant and it makes her uncomfortable to be carrying my child and having anyone of my guy friends seeing her naked. I think some of it has to do with her thinking that she's huge."

Sean shakes his head, "Huge? She's all baby in the front, when you see her from the back she doesn't look pregnant. However I've noticed the backside is looking better and better." I thump his forehead. "You're right that was dumb of me to say." Randy laughs at us then clears his throat, "Anyway, we just came by to let you know that the limo is rented for Saturday and that we put in your sizes and shit for your suit, tux thing." I nod, "Thanks guys, I just need to see if Sophia's got her dress picked out then we;re all set."

"What dress?" Sophia and Sarah walk into the kitchen and join us at the bar. "Your prom dress." I look at her like she's grown another head, we talked about prom two weeks ago and she mentioned having to find a dress to me. "Oh, I'm not going." She walks around me and fills her glass with more ice water and I stare at her like she's lost her mind. "We all chipped in on a big limo so we could all fit into and now you're not going?" Randy coughs, "Come on Sophia it'll be fun. Its a Hummer and its a stretch limo!The inside has all the different color lights to mess with, it has a stocked bar in there, music of our choosing, and we can all fit. Sean and Sarah, me and Briana, Luke and Presley then you. It's plenty big!" Sophia turns around and shrugs, "I changed my mind, sorry. I just don't feel up to it, but you all should enjoy the extra space sine I won't be riding in it. Luke, I didn't even know that you were getting a limo, so my money wasn't contributed and that means you don't get to be pissed at me over a damn limosene."

Sophia walks out of the kitchen and disappears up the stairs and now all eyes are on me. "You weren't kidding about the murderous Sophia." Sean mumbles making Sarah slap the back of his head. "We'll leave you two to talk." She mentions and they say their goodbyes. I make my way up to Sophia's room, I knock twice and she tells me to come in. "I don't want to talk about prom, dresses, limos or any of that crap." She's laying on the bed with her school books open doing homework.

I walk over to her side of the bed and move her pack studies book aside and sit down facing her. "I just don't get Soph. We were just talking about prom a few weeks ago." She sighs and leans back on her pillows. "I'm going to prom pregnant Luke and I'm already showing. I'll have to find a dress in the maternity section and on top of that my date isn't even going to be the father of my baby because you and I are not a couple, hell I don't even have a date. Its going to look so damn ridiculous when we all get out of the same vehicle and walk into prom together. I already hear so much damn bullshit being said about me, I don't want to hear anymore about me being the teen baby mama tagging along with her baby daddy and his prom date. Its a sick joke and its a true fact that I'm not going to entertain. Besides that I'll be ready to leave early since I am tired all of the time now and I'll be watching everyone have fun."

Damn I didn't realize that she was so affected by all of this, but hearing her say it makes me upset. There's just one thing that Randy got wrong that she doesn't know about. "Soph, I was hoping that you were going to be my date, not Presley. I never even thought about asking her to prom, I know I didn't ask you either, but I was going to. As a matter of fact I was going to do it tonight." Her cheeks flush and she looks away from me. "Oh." I take her hand and pull her to me, "Tell everyone at that fucking school to go fuck themselves. Humans and Hill kids. You're beautiful no matter what and they make evening maternity gowns, just ask my mom." I cup her cheeks and grin, "Will you be my prom date Miss Donner?" Sophia smiles and hugs me. "Yes, yes I will." "Good, because I'm going to spin my baby mama all over that damn dance floor, we're going to take those damn prom pictures and when you're ready to leave we'll leave. I don't care if we've only been there four less than an hour." She giggles and my heart skips a beat, she's always unknowingly doing things to me. Its insane how much she means to me now, I'm still not sure what to do about it considering that I've made it clear that I never do exclusive... I do know that I'm liking these affects though. I just need to open myself to the idea of Sophia and I. We might actually have a real thing going here, it scares the hell out of me to think these things, but its always on my mind now. Sophia Donner has a hold on me. "Sounds like fun to me, now hand me my laptop so I can find a dress that I can get within the next four days. I'm going to cross my fingers in hopes that it will fit since I'm shopping online." I chuckle and nod my head, I need to leave anyway, I've got to let the guys know that she's going to prom so they wont invite anyone else to ride with us.

"Alright." Before I stand up she hugs me and kisses my neck, "Thank you for being this guy. You're truly amazing when you're not being the other Luke." My throat tightens up and I feel my head spin. "You're welcome."

 **please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

Sophia

"I'm so glad you decided to come to prom with us, it wouldn't feel right without my best friend." Sarah tells me as I walk out of the bathroom, tonight is prom night and I am nervous as a cat. I never liked any attention being set on me and now that I am carrying Luke Cates' baby, I'm a target with flashing lights. "Sophia that dress is amazing! You look like you should be living in a castle dancing all night at a glorious ball. Seriously, the dress, the shoes, hair and makeup are perfect." I laugh at her, she's as corny as they come. "Thank you, I actually feel pretty for once since I've been pregnant. Now I just hope that my heels won't kill my feet." I look into my mirror and I can't stop myself from smiling, I now feel corny because I feel like a fairy tale princess.

I watched Maid in Manhattan the other day and decided to wear my hair like Jennifer Lopez's character Marisa when she attends the gala. It looks identical to hers, I was very surprised that I could do it. My dress is a strapless sequin mermaid rose gold color with a sweetheart neckline, its absolutely gorgeous and you can't tell that I'm carrying baby Cates. I chose a soft sparkling gold for my eye shadow, I did my normal black eyeliner and mascara, then I added some light bronze to my cheeks. After all of that I topped off my lips with clear sparkling lip gloss. "So are we ready?" Sarah asks me snapping me out of my head, I turn around and nod. "Good, let's go show everyone how beautiful you are!" She claps her hands all giddy like and I just shake my head.

Once I walk out of my room I can hear everyone downstairs, knots form in my stomach and I freeze. "Soph, are you alright?" I close my eyes and take deep breaths, "Hey, don't worry about anyone of them. Not Presley and Briana, not all the assholes at school... not even Luke. You my oldest, dearest and best friend look amazing. You're going to go to that school and you're not going to have a care in the fucking world. We're going to dance, laugh and take pictures and make memories alright?" And just like that, I'm reminded of why she's my best friend. "Let's do it." I say determined to not let anyone get to me. Sarah grins and spins around in her shimmering dark blue ball gown, the way she styled her hair makes me think of Hollywood starlets in the 1940's, she's gorgeous. We link arms and stroll down the hallway, ready or not here I go.

Luke

I'm waiting at the bottom of the stairs with the guys Pres and Brie, when I hear Sophia and Sarah's footsteps I look up and lock eyes with Sophia. My heart stops. She's at the top of the stairs looking like she's about to attend some royal ball or something, she's absolutely stunning. Every inch of her is glowing and I can't take my eyes off of her while shes walks carefully down the stairs. I hurry to the bottom step and hold out my hand for her, God I've never seen a more perfect creature in my life. Clearing my suddenly dry throat I say, "You found the perfect dress, Sophia you're more beautiful than I could ever imagine." She smiles and bats her long eyelashes drawing my attention to her makeup, I swear its like I'm under her spell.

"Thank you Luke, you look very dashing tonight." She says through a grin making my smile like up even more. "I didn't know if you wanted a corsage, but I had one made for you anyway... just in case." Never in a million years did I see this happening, never in a million years did I think that everything that has happened between Sophia and me would ever happen. I should've known that things weren't going to be the same on the day I brought her home and informed her about the flip. Its crazy how life can change in the blink of an eye. "That's completely fine with me, thank you so much." I offer her my hand and I take her into the kitchen. I open the case and place the corsage on her wrist. "Sarah only told my that your color was rose gold, when I told my mom she made this for you." Sophia inspects the light pink rose with rose gold colored beading and silk materials around it. "Your got your mother to make this? Luke it's perfect, I love it!" Sophia wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her into a tight hug and breathe in her scent. "You're welcome beautiful."

"Alright all of our parents are waiting outside by the limo let's get a move on!" Randy shouts from the foyer. Sophia giggles while I hold my arm out for her to take. "He sure is hyped up." I roll my eyes and lean in to whisper in her ear, "Let's just say that he took something to ensure that he has a awesome night regardless." Sophia says nothing, but understands what I mean. Our parents take groups pictures and then pictures of just the couples, I felt bad since Presley didn't have anyone to go to prom with her, so I took a few with her just to be nice. We've been friends for years, so why wouldn't I? Sophia wasn't too happy doing an all girls prom photo, but then she and Sarah got a few together and they seemed to have had fun. "All the ones of you and Sophia are going to be printed and my favorite will be in a frame on my mantel." I roll my eyes at my mom, but smile anyway to make her happy. I turn to look at Sophia who is taking a picture with her dad, Sarah snaps a few more shots then Matt releases Sophia who instantly comes to stand next to me.

"Thank you for making my corsage Vivian, its gorgeous." My mom hugs my baby mama and smiles, "Just like you." I look at Matt and nod at him before announcing to the group,"Ok, well we better go. Sophia has on new shoes and they're wanting to dance." Sophia smacks my arm and I laugh at her, "Come on, let's get you to prom."

Sophia

The ride in the limo was fun, Randy had us all in fits of laughter the whole ride over. Luke held my hand and whispered about all the ass shaking music he's going to request since he's never seen me shake it before. I would just roll my eyes and shake my head at him though. Briana actually struck up a semi friendly conversation with me, Presley glared daggers which didn't bother me considering I was already having so much fun with everyone else. Sarah and I snapped so many selfies with Luke, Sean and Randy photo-bombing us every time, I can't wait to look at them tomorrow when I have the time to.

"Whew! We're here, let's go party bitches!" Randy shouts while dancing like an idiot making us laugh. We exit the limo and I am surprised that I feel no embarrassment at all. "Ready to do this BM?" Luke whispers in my ear, I l smile and look at him. "I'm ready BD." He chuckles pulling me closer to him so no one else can hear what he says. "I know that you mean for that to be baby daddy, but all I can get out of it is big daddy." Luke hums suggestively into my ear as his hand skims along the small of my back. I smirk at him wickedly now, "Take it however you want it BD." With a wink I turn back to the entrance and continue to walk with his hand staying on me.

Luke

It's official, I'm walking into prom sporting a damn boner thanks to the lovely and gorgeous Sophia and her flirting. I'm officially saying fuck this shit for good, I'm either going to leave here with Sophia and have her in my bed tonight or I'm going to push her gorgeous being out of my head all together. I can't take it anymore, I want her. I want her so bad that it fucking hurts me everywhere, its not just sex for me anymore either. Dammit I want to be her only one and I want her to be my only one. If she doesn't feel the same way then I'll never bring it up again, but it makes me so furious knowing that some other guy will have her if she says no to me. Having someone other than me being with her in every way, being in my child's life. No, I can't have that. Sophia has grown on me so much to the point where a life without her isn't an option. I pull her by the elbow and bring her back to me gently, "Sophia, when you get ready to leave just let me know." She nods her head while my hand finds its way to her stomach, I hold onto our baby hoping that she can tell I am here for her. "I will." I lick my dry lips as Sophia turns to look at me, staring into her eyes that pull me in deep I clear my throat. "I want to talk to you about something when we leave." Sophia giggles pointing towards the refreshment tables, "Well I just saw Randy pour a massive amount of liquor into all of the punch bowls, so you may not remember wanting to talk to me. Sure you don't want to talk to me now?" I shake my head, no I want to be alone with her when we have this talk. "Ok, no punch for you, also I'm not drinking a damn thing while I'm here with you. I'm your date and I want our prom night to be fun and light, no drama and no drunken bullshit." Sophia sighs and shakes her head, "Luke, I don't want you to change your ways for me. I'm just your BM remember? I know you want to go out there and have fun like you normally do with your friends, you don't have to stay sober for me. It will be fine, me and baby Cates will be fine, promise. This is your prom night too and I am perfectly ok with you hanging with everyone, sure I was nervous before about being here, but I don't care anymore." I smile at her and admire the real woman that she is. The Alpha female. She can take care of herself, but I want to take care of her too.

"That's great Sophia, but really I want to stay sober so we can talk later. I want to hang out with you and my friends, so let's go take that damn prom picture and get out on the dance floor." Waving her hand she begins walking over to stand in the picture line."We can talk later, but what do you want to talk about?" I take a deep breath and decide to be honest with her, "Us. I want to talk about us and the could be possibility of our future together." Sophia blinks twice, she smiles then takes my hand into hers, "Let's do this prom thing, then we'll talk about us."

Sophia

We have danced, danced and danced some more. My feet never felt sore and everyone has been having a great time, Luke true to his word drank bottled water with me all night. He shockingly slow danced with me, we never said a word but it was amazing. He has been great and so charming. Of course he begged me to shake my ass when the slow dancing was over and when I said no Sarah busted me out about being a pretty good dancer. In the end I did just like the song said and backed my ass up, Luke got a real kick out of it. I pushed all thoughts about our upcoming talk out of my head until he and Presley got crowned King and Queen. While they were dancing to their slow song I decided to go out for air. He wants to talk about us, the could be possibility of our future together?

What does that mean exactly? Is he talking about the future with us being parents and co parenting and living together still? Could he maybe want to be with me? That terrifies and excites me which in turn terrifies me again. Once I decide that its time to go home, talk and sleep I go back inside and the King and Queen are making out on the dance floor. I guess that answers my question about him wanting to be with just me. Needing something to drink all of a sudden I get another water and tell myself that I'm not going to get jealous over something they do all the time, especially when I know they do more than that. I've known their lifestyle all along, so I have no right to be in my feelings over seeing them kissing. I guess it's just weird to be carrying his child and then seeing him with her.

I am so ready to go home though, I'm tired of wearing this amazing dress that will never be worn again and so sleepy that I can't keep my eyes open. I look up from the table that we're sitting and see Sean."You look like you're about to fall out." Sean mentions as he walks over to our table, I just wave him off. "I'm sleepy, comes with the territory." I tell him while motioning to my stomach. He laughs throwing his hair out of his eyes, "So how do you really feel about becoming a mom?" I shrug since this is a question I am used to nowadays, "Not what I wanted, but I am happy."

"That's good, look Sarah is my girl and I know that you and her are best friends, me and Luke are best friends, so any time that you need something and one of them aren't there to help... you call me." I give him a smile, it's nice to know that, "Thanks Sean, I will." He nods and gets up from the table, that's when I see Presley in her short red dress approach me. "Whoa Sophia, you don't look so good. Is that little one making you feel all tuckered out? It must suck being pregnant at prom, I'm so happy that its not me in your shoes right now." I stand up from my chair and tower over her in my heels, "No, I'm all good here Presley. Excuse me I'm going to find Luke, you know the father of my child so, WE can go to OUR house." I walk around her and find him talking with some other Hill kids that I'm not familiar with. "Hey Soph, you alright? Are you tired?" Seriously is that all that all everyone can say to me? "Wow, I guess that my pregnancy really does show considering you're the third person to mention my tiredness and worn down state. The answer is yes, I am tired and I want to go home." Luke nods his head and I damn near march out of this place. Luke runs to catch up with me and I keep walking not slowing down for him, I'm over prom and over everyone's shit.

Luke

We ride home in silence, I tell the limousine driver to go back and get the rest of our friends as I tip him a few twenties, then I notice Sophia is already walking up the wet concrete walkway. I jump out of the stretch Hummer and run to her, something's off. "Sophia, wait what the hell is wrong?" I catch her arm and spin her around to face me, I look in her eyes and see nothing. "You know I can take so much shit from a lot of people Luke. I did it for years, so its nothing when people say things to me, but for some reason when your little whore opens her mouth and says anything to me I want to kill her. Literally kill her." I look at her confused seeing as I somehow missed something, everything was fine earlier and I didn't even see Presley with Soph tonight. "You said that you wanted to talk about us? Something about our future?" I lick my lips and my heart skips a beat, fuck she's moving from one topic to the next. "Yeah, I do."

Sophia takes a deep breath and places her hands on her hips, "Well for just a second I thought that maybe just fucking maybe you wanted me. That the "future us" you were talking about meant that we could have the possibility of actually being together. You know more than what we are now... a couple and for some reason I liked that thought. Luke I am woman enough to admit that I have feelings for you, I knew that I had to keep my heart guarded because there's just something about you that I can't shake. I am not like the other girls on the Hill, I know that us having sex those two times that we did just happened and that our child was created because of that. I've never once thought that you and I could be something more until tonight, I actually let myself go there, of course I should've known better because you don't want that."

I frown at her now getting slightly pissed, she's gone insane. "And what the hell made you think that I don't want that?" She screams and I take a step back remembering that her hormones are in overdrive. "Because Luke if you wanted me and wanted to be with JUST me, you wouldn't have been sticking your tongue down Presley's throat on the fucking dance floor."

Now I step towards her, she can rip into me all she wants for it, but I don't fucking care. I point my finger at her and give it my all, "First of all Sophia, if you had seen every thing then you would know that I pushed her off of me and told her to find someone else to fuck. I. Want. You." She stares at me like I just told her the sky is raining hell fire, I clear my throat and explain further. "Sophia I've wanted you for so long that I was lying to myself and you, its always been you. Its not just the sex that I want, its not because you're going to have my baby, its because I'm in love with you! I fucking love you Sophia, I want to be with you and only you in every possible way, you mean everything to me. Baby I want us to be together. You have no idea what you do to me by just being next to me, I can't wait to see you when I've been away from you all day. Your eyes light up when we talk about anything that you're interested in and my heart grows so fucking big that I feel like it will bust. Fuck yeah you're not at all like those girls on the Hill, you're so much better than them. You're right us having sex did just happen and I thank God every damn day because of it, you're sexy and feisty. You don't cut me any slack and yet you care for me and I am able to be myself around you, I'm so in love with you that I almost killed my mother!"

"What?" I chuckle through a smile. "Yeah, she was testing me to see how I really felt about you and I flipped and damn near killed her over you and the baby because I love you." Tears stream down her face and I can't stand it, pulling her into my arms I lay a kiss to her neck. "Just you Soph, no one else. I promise you, I didn't kiss Presley. I don't want her Sophia because she's not you. No one can compare to MY Sophia." I cup her face in my hands, she surprises me when she touches my lips with her own. I back her into our front door and kiss her with everything I have in me. Once I get the door open, I rip her dress off and carry her to OUR bedroom.

 **I hope whoever reading this chapter enjoyed it! I'm sorry of there are any errors, I stayed up until 4 AM writing.**

 **Please review and if you have any requests let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

Sophia

My back hits the California King mattress in Luke's bedroom, his mouth is everywhere on my body. Hot, needy and wet kiss sear my skin. This is really happening, I'm in bed with Luke again and its not just about having sex this time, its about our love. He loves me! I'm HIS Sophia and he is My Luke! His kisses become slow and gentle once his lips land on my stomach, he looks up at me with pride shining through his eyes. "I can't wait to meet our baby." His whisper has my heart ready to bust open. "I know." I say back to him, then his head disappears and I feel my lace boy shorts slide down my legs. Luke's tongue spreads my folds apart then he's teasing my clit, I grab the bed sheets and sigh. Then in an instant he grabs my hips sliding me down towards the end of the bed, I sit up as he places my feet his bare shoulders. When did he undress?

I stay in my sitting position while I'm spread out in front of Luke, he wastes no time diving his head back down. I moan and grip the sheets beneath me while he delivers waves of pleasure to me with his velvet like tongue. "Luke, oh God!" I can't help my cries, he makes me feel so fucking good. Luke looks up at me both of our eyes are burning their native gold. Removing my feet from him, Luke gets to his feet and I bite my bottom lip while admiring his manhood. "Why are you so damn perfect?" He asks,but I don't have time to answer him. He gently pushes me on the bed and climbs on top of me claiming my mouth with his. I moan while arching my hips, he pushes me down onto the bed with his before hooking my right leg over his waist. "I love you." I say looking into his eyes that have gone back to their gorgeous green color. "I love you too baby." He enters me and I gasp then replace it with another moan.

He sets a gentle pace for us that says this is love making, our hands are joined together, he's kissing my neck... whispering everything I've ever wanted to hear. I kiss him now while I roll us so that I'm on top, his hands find my hips and I rock slowly causing him to groan. "Fuck Soph, you're going to kill me." I grin and add more pressure while I push down onto his massive length. "Yep, you're definitely going to kill me babe. Fuck, don't stop riding me, you feel fucking amazing Soph." I do just like he says, I give him the ride of his life.

Luke

Waking up to Sophia draped across me puts a huge smile on my face, this right here is what I want to see every morning when I open my eyes. We made love for hours until we were too spent to keep our eye lids open. I've never made love before just choosing to have a wild fuck. However with Sophia last night, it was the most intimate and intense thing I've ever experienced with someone. I want to do it over and over again. I kept asking her if she was ok because I didn't want her to be put in any kind of distress since she's carrying my heir. It was the first time I realized I will have an heir, since I am going to be up for Alpha someday any child of mine will be considered an heir. Sophia and I have made a strong bloodline. I sigh while I peel Sophia off of my body, I make sure that I'm quiet while entering my bathroom, she needs all the rest that she can get.

After rinsing the soap off of my body I feel warm hands on my chest, I open my eyes and see Sophia smirking at me. "How dare you, you think you can come in here and wash last night off without inviting me?" I'm stunned and I can't think of a damn thing to say. "Well your punishment will have you thinking twice next time." My punishment? "Oh God!" I cry out after her statement. She fell to her knees and took my hard on into her mouth. Fuck, I didn't even know that I was hard. I hold onto the glass shower door as she takes my full length into her mouth. She sucks and bobs her head slow then fast and back to slow. I'm a panting mess, I've never gotten head this good before. Sophia gets to me in ways no one else ever has. "Soph, baby.. I.. I'm gonna.." I spill myself into her hot mouth, switching from panting to grunting. Calling out her cuss word in the book, calling out her name. Holy shit! "If my punishment has taught me anything... its to never wake your sexy ass up. I just might need more punishment baby, I never learn my lessons." She giggles and I help her to her feet. She turns her back to me collecting her hair to one side. "Bite me." I know what she's asking me to do and damn do I want to. I just thought she'd want it done in a more romantic way. However I'm not turning this moment down. I pull her back to my chest holding her in place, I kiss her neck and shoulder before licking the place I'm going to mark her. My 'fangs' elongate and I sink them into her soft flesh. Sophia gasps then moans while I lap up her sweet blood.

Sophia spins around to face me, her eyes are native as are mine. She smiles and pulls me down to kiss her, her lips trail across my skin before she sinks her teeth into the spot between my neck and shoulder. Just like I did to her. I hiss and moan once her tongue makes contact with the wound. I push her against the tiled wall in the shower and kiss her hard, "We're one now baby. Nothing and no one can come between us." I whisper against her lips, she kisses me now showing me all of her love.

Sophia

After spending almost all day in bed with Luke, I decide to get something to eat. Pregnancy and a unborn baby don't care how much you want to lay around with your mate. Mate, I can't believe he and I are mated. I'm in pure bliss his confession and deceleration last night I feel like I am on cloud nine. He's mine and I'm his, I never saw my life ending up the way that it has. I had always been dealt a shitty hand until Luke Cates' jerk self fell into my life. Now I can't imagine not having everything he has given me, life is great! I slip on my black silk robe and walk downstairs, but before I reach the bottom step Sean busts through the door. His face is panicked and sad. "Sean what's wrong?" As the words leave my mouth Luke is running down the stairs obviously hearing what I asked. "Luke, man..its, its your dad."

I turn around to look at Luke, his facial expression is unreadable, he already knew. We can feel when there's a death in our family, Sean didn't have to come tell us, but as the Beta wolf and Luke's best friend, it's his duty. I look back at Sean now, fear, shock and tears are in my eyes. Luke's best friend visibly swallows. "The Alpha was found shot to death in the woods this morning, your mom said he had gone for a run around dawn. Sherman found him after your mom called him saying that your dad hadn't returned." Luke growls pushing past me as he heads for the door naked, he rips it open causing it to crash into the wall beside him. In just the matter of a second he flips and takes off. Tears stream down my face, I slide down onto the steps and cry. Sean steps closer to me he's shaking and terrified. "Do you want me to drive you over to the Alpha house?" I cry harder while nodding my head. Sean helps me up and walks me to my room, he says he'll wait for me in my car. I'm on autopilot while I dress and get my things together. I throw my hair into a messy bun and rush to my car with Sean heading to the driver's seat.

What has happened to Wolf Lake?

It isn't until I get settled into the passenger seat that it really dawns on me.

Luke's dad is dead.

Our Alpha is dead.

 **I know its short, but I hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sophia

The funeral has came an gone.

Five days ago we laid Willard Cates to rest at the pack cemetery. Luke was outraged and went crazy once I arrived at the Alpha mansion the day his father died, it took Sean, Randy and my dad to get him to where he wasn't tearing the house apart. Then he tried to go find his father's killer, but that resulted in Vivian making my dad put Luke in a holding cell. I've never seen Luke this way and it terrified me, when I was called to take Luke home he was dead silent until the next morning. My dad and others went on a search trying to pick up the killer's scent, but they had nothing. Luke is in pain like I've never seen, he's blaming my dad for not being able to pick up the scent saying that if he'd had let him go that he would've found the person responsible. Then of course I had to hear a slew of horrible things about my dad and when I tried to gently defend him I was met with the Luke Cates that I've always despised. He hurled words at me left and right that stung, he didn't care how deep the cuts were. I did my best to not let those things get to me knowing that he's in pain over his father's murder. Its worse though because I know that I am pregnant and have all these sensitive emotions, I've just kept to myself and have been studying my ass off. I feel worse because I know that I cannot help him, he doesn't want me too either. He's done asked me to just leave him alone and not speak to him, I honestly think its for the best. I don't know what the hell I would do if he dished out anymore hurtful and bone cutting words. For now I'll be in my room studying, worrying and praying that he snaps out of this mess soon. I understand he's grieving, but he doesn't have to be cruel.

Luke hasn't been home in two days and I'm worried, I've heard nothing from him and I can't seem to get in contact with anyone who has, they're probably just covering for his ass. If it wasn't for Sarah and even Ruby who is also grieving the loss of their dad staying here at the house with me, I'd be completely alone. My dad is staying with V while she waits on the date for the voting of the new Alpha. Luke was a sure thing when Willard was alive, if he wasn't killed he would've been able to give his son the title easy. Now there will be sneaky, malicious and deadly ways to get to that spot. I'm not sure if Luke is among those on this list because of his age, but with his ass MIA, it scares me to think someone is after him. I was given strict instructions to not leave the house because we still have no idea who killed Mr. Cates and I'm going stir crazy. The house is stocked with everything that us girls need and we are to have all of the windows and doors locked at all times, hell my dad and V sent Sherman out here to put in security cameras. I have a very important doctor's appointment tomorrow and I will not be missing it, so my ass will be leaving my new compound.

I gave Ruby my room and Sarah is in the other guest room that Luke and I recently set up for over night guests, I'm in his room waiting for him to come home. Why couldn't he just turn to me in his time of need and sadness? We're mated! Shouldn't he be here with me, so I can take care of him the best that I can?

After I help cook dinner and watch TV, I wait for them to call it a night. I give Sarah an hour to get into a deep sleep before I slip out of the house, Ruby's been asleep for thirty minutes now, as soon as my best friend is fast asleep I begin my walk towards the rave site.

I walk ten miles before I hearing music booming and see strobe lights illuminating the woods. I scan everyone looking for Luke, I'm not his mother, but I am his mate... he will hear me out tonight. Everyone freezes once I casually walk out of the shadows, they part like the Red Sea while I walk towards the scent I've been looking for. I come up to the pier and see Luke then my heart stops. There in his lap being held in his arms is someone that I've never met. "That's Kelcie Eubanks, the newest little virgin wolf to start the beginning stages of her flip." I turn to see Presley standing next to me. "I'm really fucking sorry for giving you so much shit, I knew that you were going to be a force of nature and that scared me. Luke and you are perfect together Sophia and my jealousy has always gotten the best of me, so I try to ruin things for others. I know now that he never wanted me, even if you wouldn't have flipped, he would've still found his way to you." I nod my head looking back at my so called mate wrapped up in a kiss with someone else. Tears prick my eyes, "I should've known better. I tried to give him his space, I knew how much pain he's been in and I should've known that all he needed was one little thing to push him back to where he's always wanted to be." I don't know why I'm telling her this... maybe because I know that she's telling me the truth. She's not out to get what is or was mine. "We've all had one hell of a time trying to keep him in line, me, Randy and Sean. We know that you're mated to him, that's why no one so much as breathed on you when you came through the crowd. I've begged him to go home to you, but as you can see he won't." I swallow the lump in my throat and place my hand onto my very small bump. "Has he... has he been with anyone else?" I look back to her and demand the answer with my look. Presley sighs, "I'm not sure, if he has then it was done in secret. This would be the first time he's done this out in the open. You two are mated, so I don't see how he could've possibly cheated, kissing someone else is one thing, but sex?" I nod and look back to the couple who are still making out. "Thanks for being honest with me and for looking out for him." I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Sophia!" I stop turning back to look at Presley, days ago I wished death on her.. now I just want her to be as happy I was. "I'm sorry about this, if the two of you are mated.. like I said, I don't understand how he is with anyone else." I shrug willing myself not to cry, "Maybe its because I'm a zoobait freak. My guess is my diluted blood wouldn't take or something." "You're not going to break that up?" I shake my head and sigh tiredly. "No, if he wanted me he would've came home, I'm not going to stand out here yelling at him making a fool of myself when I need to go to bed. I've got an appointment early in the morning that's more important than dealing with his latest conquest." With that I leave.

Luke

I try to open the fucking door, but it won't budge so I start hitting the damn thing. Lights come on all over the place, alarms go off and then I hear feet running. I'm looking everywhere trying to see if this is my house. Then everything goes black again, the inside light comes on and the door that was fucked up opens. "Can I help you?" I squint my eyes and see Sophia. "Yeah, you can move over to the left or right and let me into my house." She folds her arms, "Oh so now you want to come home?" I roll my eyes, I have no tolerance for her shit. "If I wanted to listen to my mother I would go live with her." I push her out of my way causing her to stumble back."Wow, did you find the bottom of the liquor bottle because it smells like you've tried to." I push her against the wall, "What the fuck do you want from me zoobait?" I yell at her, my forearm presses into her neck. I see her eyes widen in shock. "Why is your ass even in my fucking house? Why are you here you half- breed ungulate?" "Lucas!" I turn my head to see Ruby and Sarah running down the stairs, Ruby pushes me off of my prey. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screams at me, I turn back to see Sarah holding Sophia who is protectively holding onto her pregnant stomach.

Vomit rises in the back of my throat, I push it down. Fuck. Me. Sophia, she's pregnant. Pregnant with my child. She's my mate. What the hell's wrong with me? What did I do? "Sophia." I whisper her name and steps towards her, she growls at me before her claws rake against my cheek. "Fuck. You." She swears harshly against my ear. Sarah runs after her once she walks up stairs, I look at my sister who is in utter disbelief. "Who are you and where is my brother? I lost dad too Luke, you don't see me running off partying and doing God knows what or who! That is your mate, she's carrying your child and you acted like she was some low down dirty thief in your home." I fall back against the opposite wall staring at where I had just pinned my mate. "We've been on lock down here while everyone has been on high alert. We don't know who killed dad and your ass just takes off leaving Sophia here by herself, Sarah and I have been here with her. She's been worried sick about your ass and you've been careless. She slipped out of the damn house tonight because she was so scared that something had happened to you. She found you out at the lake, don't try to deny that you've been with some girl because I can smell the little bitch on you." Oh God, I almost had sex with someone, a virgin who's coming into her flip. "I didn't fuck anyone." I tell my sister sternly. Ruby shrugs and shakes her head at me. "Doesn't matter Luke, Sophia saw you making out with some girl on the pier tonight." I cringe and the bile rises again only this time it comes out.

Ruby pats me on the back after all of the alcohol I consumed is out of him. "I wouldn't expect anything nice from Sophia, hell you'll be lucky if she even looks at you." Then I'm left downstairs reeking of booze, a virgin who's scent is all over me and vomit. Guess my ass is cursed, I've fucked up one too many times. I'll never have Sophia again.

She's done with me.

Sophia

I come downstairs smelling a delicious breakfast, I smile walking into the kitchen. Then the smile fades as I watch Luke set the table with my favorite breakfast feast spread out. "Thought you might be hungry." He says looking at me sadly. He's showered, shaved and is dressed in clean clothes. His eyes are tired and red rimmed, that's his give away. I walk over to the kitchen bar and grab an apple from the fruit bowl I made. "Not that hungry." He knows I'm lying, but if he for one second thinks I'm going to be won over by a delicious breakfast because I'm pregnant then he really doesn't know me.

I take my purse off the hook by the kitchen entryway and walk out."Where are you going?" He's running up to me in a panicked state, I stop by the door and eye the spot where he had me pushed against the wall only a few hours ago. I clear my throat and look over to see his worried face. "I've got my check up today, I might even get to see what the baby's gender is." I reach for the door knob and his hand covers mine. "We're going to find out the baby's sex?" I straighten my back and look at him coldly, "No, I'm going to find out the baby's sex. I'll let you know later. I know that you're going through a tough time right now Luke, but I can't deal with the shit you're doing. I literally have just a few more months until this baby comes, my priorities are set. Its not about me anymore. When will you decide who is more important Luke? Is it you or this baby? I know good and well that it's not me, we are far from being mates." His eyes close in shame and I take my hand from his. "I hate that your dad was killed, I hate it for you and your family. I know what this means and it scares the hell out of me for you, but I won't wait for you to figure things out. I know you didn't ask for any of this, not the pregnancy, me or your dad dying.. dammit Luke something's gotta give. You can't be hot and cold all the time and what happened last night will never happen again. I am not some thing you can push around and be cruel to, I am a fucking person who deserves to be treated better." I open the door and walk away, I won't continue to live in a world of confusion with him.

 **Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Luke

After Sophia left the house I paced the living room floor for about five minutes before I made up my mind. I changed into a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt, I'm not going to miss out knowing the sex of my child. Sophia can stay pissed at me, she has the right to, but her ass will have to get over the fact that the baby is also mine. In her eyes right now I'm a 'be there when it's convenient for me' father to be, I've given her reasons to think that way as of late. I hate that I can't ever get and keep my shit together, its my MO. I promised her that I'm in this for good, I promised her so many things and I need to step up and be the mate and father that I want to be. That I told her I'm going to be.

I have no idea if I'm going to be too late getting to the Hospital, but I floor my car anyway. Once I arrive at the hospital I dash towards the entrance heading straight for the OBGYN clinic on the third floor. I'm glad that everyone that works in this department is in the clan, I would be worried otherwise. As soon as the elevator doors open I run to the check in counter, "Sophia Donner has an appointment with Dr. Woods." The short blonde haired girl behind the counter is Nancy's cousin, if she's anything like her relative she's a sex maniac and a cannibal. I seriously hate it when she talks to Sophia, I feel like she wants to eat her too. Finally she points behind me, I turn back to see Sophia sitting in the waiting room looking at me with surprise? I smile back at Whitney, that's her name. I smile at her and walk into the next room and take a seat next to Soph.

"You're here." She states while flipping through a pregnancy magazine not bothering to look at me now. "I am." I keep looking at her and she continues to ignore me, I get it, but I hate it. "I'm not missing this Sophia, I may have gone off on a bender after my dad was killed, but I'm here for this. Like I said I would be, I haven't missed any of your appointments, I'm not missing this one either." I whisper so the other expecting mom's can't here me. I could've talked on the link, but when you have humans around they can pretty much tell that you're having a conversation in your head. "I don't want to do this anymore Luke, I am out of chances and I'm done with the confusion. I don't have time to play 'Is Luke going to be hot or cold today' anymore, it's confusing and quite frankly it's exhausting." I swallow hard knowing exactly what she means. She's done, but I might only have this day to show her that I'm not the guy I used to be. When I open my mouth to say something the door opens and Ruby walks out, "Come on back Sophia."

We both get up and follow my sister who is barely looking at me back to the ultra sound room and with each heavy step I take I feel my mate getting farther away from me. all it took was something bad happening I acted out like a fucking idiot and hurt the person I love the most in the process. "Alright, up on the chair." Sophia hands me her purse which I take as a good sign for some weird reason, I'll take anything she gives me at this point, she sits in the chair raising her shirt up. I smile looking down at her growing bump, I seriously can't wait to meet our baby. My heart skips a beat at the thought, just 24 weeks left."

Ruby squirts the gel onto Sophia's stomach and we get comfortable, "You're 16 weeks along, we're going to listen to the heartbeat then I'll take the baby's measurements, also I'll be checking on the baby's other body parts." I look at my sister scared. Is the baby alright? "Luke why don't you come stand by Sophia so you can look up at the big TV and see your baby better." I do as she says, my heart is pounding and I begin to sweat. Sophia and Ruby can hear it, Soph grabs my hand. "Are you ok?" I shake my head looking at her with fear in my eyes. "Is, is the baby ok?" Sophia tries to hold in her laugh, but it doesn't work. She grips my hand laughing out loud. After a few seconds she calms down, but her shoulders still shake with laughter. "I'm sorry, I see how worried you are." I look at her like she's insane, "Yeah I'm fucking worried, she's looking at the baby's other body parts."

Sophia sits up in the chair taking a folded up face towel off of a stand next to her. She wipes off the gel and turns her body to face me better, she places my hand on her bump and smiles at me. "Talk to your child." I furrow my eyebrows, she raises hers. I keep my hands on her and bend my head down whispering. "Hey you, what's going on in there?" Sophia runs her fingers through my hair soothingly, I feel like I should be the one comforting her though. How much of a man am I? The baby rolls against my palms making me get choked up. "Everything will be fine, I promise you." A hard kick thumps against me and I chuckle. "That means that everything is good. Ruby has to check every part of the baby to make sure that's nothing wrong." I feel like an idiot now, I just want our little creation to be perfectly healthy. I stand up licking my dry lips, Sophia places her hand on my arm. "Cane we start over now?" Nodding my head I get out of Ruby's way so she can start over again.

"Ok mom and dad, here's baby Cates' heartbeat." Sophia tears up like she always does when we hear it, I smile and turn to my sister. "Heartbeat is great, 162 beats." We continue looking at the screen as Ruby tells us that the baby is looking great and measuring just right. I release a deep breath and look at Soph who is smiling back at me. I'm in no way off the hook with her, but I might have my foot in the door again, I'll take it. I need her, she's mine. My mate, my beautiful baby mama. "Alright do you want to know the baby's gender?" "Yes." We say at the same time, I squeeze her hand and look back at the screen. "Good because I am ready to buy baby stuff for my little niece or nephew." Ruby turns the camera a few times on Sophia's stomach and then she stops as does my heart. "There it is, your baby girl." Sophia starts sobbing and my heart fucking dances. I'm going to have a daughter! I knew it, I knew that she would be the one to give me a daughter so I can get one hell of a payback. I don't even care, I love her. I love my daughter, I can't believe I am even having a child, let alone a little girl. It's insane how quickly your life changes and my life is just beginning. We're having a daughter who will be as beautiful as her mom and I can't wait to meet her.

Sophia

We're having a girl! I am so excited, I want to scream right now. Ruby prints off our sonogram pictures and we gush over our daughter. "I can't wait to meet her." Luke wraps an arm around me pulling me to his side, he lays a kiss on top of my head and my heart skips a beat. God I love this train wreck. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" I bite my lip and decide that if there is ever going to be an us we need to get shit straight between us, either we split and raise the baby together as co-parents like we originally planned or we work things out. "Yeah, where do you want to go?"

We walk out of the sonogram room and I stop at the check out window to get my next appointment date. "We'll see you back next month Miss Donner, you three have a good day." I smile and nod my head, yeah the three of us. No matter what happens we'll still be a family. "Just take a ride with me and you'll see." I am _almost_ reluctant, but I go anyway. I send out a text to Sarah and my dad asking them to come to dinner tonight as we walk to the elevators. Do you think that your mom can do dinner with us, dad and Sarah tonight? I want to do something creative by telling our parents and friends the baby's gender. You can invite your friends too. Maybe it will get things off of everyone's minds for a moment." Luke hits the button and we step inside, he smirks at me now. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of a way we could tell them." This is interesting. "Do tell." He rolls his shoulders then relaxes, ugh he looks too good. My stupid hormones are not making me think straight. "Would you protest me being in my wolf form walking across the floor with pink washable paint on my paws?" That's the cutest thing I've ever heard! "Leaving pink paw prints all over the floor, yes, that's a great idea Luke." He smiles in victory, well done Cates, well done. "Wait until dinner is over though, excuse yourself from the table and I'll get everyone to go into the living room." We exit the hospital and walk to his car, I am kind of nervous about this talk. We've had so many of them these past few months that I've lost count. I'm at the breaking point with him.

We ride in silence and soon we're turning down the road that leads to his rave site out at the lake. I want to groan, but I keep my mouth shut. He wants to talk like civilized people then I need to let him do it his way. When we finally reach the party place, I step out of the car and look everywhere except at the pier. He comes around the front of the car holding his hand out for me to take, I do and we begin walking to his little make-out spot. I cringe when images from last night cross my mind again, he's supposed to be mine and I am supposed to be his. What went wrong? We stop walking, the pier is just a step away now, instead of walking out onto the water though, Luke drops my hand turning around looking at the place he's called home more than his own two places of living. Shit, that's not right of me to think that, these past few days have been shitty for him. "I'm never going to be good enough for you Sophia, I know that and I'm sure you do too." I feel my heart sinking, but I listen to him anyway. If we're over I will be crushed, but I will go on. I have to. "You and I are so damn different yet we're alike in some ways. I love you so much that it fucking hurts, I feel like I am on repeat because here we are again, me explaining myself to you. Me apologizing for being me, me telling you that I'll be the guy you need and want me to be. I fuck up more times than I can count, but baby I am still in this with you." I force myself not to cry, I am done with crying.

I stay silent wanting to hear more from him, Luke wipes his eyes in frustration. "Sophia, I can't promise you a lot. I can't say that I'm going to be a damn good mate or father. We all have our faults and while you may seem close to perfection, you're going to fuck up things too. I know that you're a bad ass wolf, you're the best mate a guy like me could ever ask for, I know without a damn doubt that you'll be a kick ass supermom. However, you'll screw things up too, you won't be a perfect mom all the time, you'll do something that will upset me. Not to the extent I have with you, but there will come a day when you're going to be the bad guy and that's good, it's normal." He does make a good point, no one can be perfect in everything. Ever. "You need to know that I had no fucking clue that I was making out with a 15 year old virgin last night. I promise you Soph, I didn't fuck her. I was being a coward and a pussy because my dad died and I didn't handle it like I should've. I left you when I needed to be with you, I ran off getting drunk and high forgetting about my responsibilities. I have zero excuses, but I promise you I thought that girl was you. Presley ripped me away from her and cussed me out telling me to go home, when I yelled at her telling her that I was with you now she slapped me. The girl came over to me and that's when I saw that she was in fact not you. When I came home and did what I did… I have no fucking clue what came over me."

I sigh rubbing my temples I really don't want to relive last night, I cried myself to sleep and then hated myself for it. "I would never say or do anything like that to you, especially not when you're pregnant. I knew that I had hit an all time low when I did that to you, I hate men who hurt women. It's sickening." I nod my head and step away from him, I need to process this. He's so sincere, he's truthful, but he can't just be forgiven overnight. He shouldn't have gone off like he did, if he would've just been at home he wouldn't have been the beast I saw last night. I love him, I am so head over heels in love with Luke Cates. "I just wanted to tell you that I am so fucking sorry, that I love you and I will never do that again. I will never leave you when you're the person I need to turn to when shit goes wrong. Sophia I will never hurt you or our daughter, the two of you are my world. I'm never going to perfect, no one is. I will fuck up being a parent because how can I not? We aren't supposed to be perfect, even though you're pretty fucking close in my eyes." He grins and I roll my eyes, always the charmer this one. "I've proved to myself that I am not made of steel, I'm no superman, I can break. As long as I go to you when I'm lost, as long as I have you and our daughter I don't need to be anywhere else. Which is why we're standing here, this is the last time I ever want to be on this side of the lake, my carefree days are over."

That was one hell of a confession, he's down on his knees now tears spill from his eyes silently. "Don't take me back right away, don't let me back into our bedroom, make me work for your forgiveness and heart like I should've done fucking forever ago. Just promise me that you will eventually though, let me hold onto that. Let me know that this isn't over for us babe because I need your love, I need you more than I need the air I breathe." I run my fingers through his hair letting everything that he's said sink in. He's right, he's not perfect. I am NOT perfect. We're just two young kids in love, we're having a baby and there has been so much going on in our lives. I love him and need him too, we need each other. There's no room for pettiness or bullshit in our lives. "Stand up." He gets to his feet dusting the sand away from his jeans, I grab his hands.

"I love you Luke Cates, I can't see myself ever being with someone else. You're mine and I am yours, we're mates and we're about to be parents. I need you now more than ever, so please just be the guy I fell in love with. Be that guy who watched TV with me when I had such a shitty day, the guy who took that horrible letter from me then kissed me to take my mind off of it. That guy, that's the real you. I know it with all of my heart. You may have not known that you were being an awesome guy when you did those things, but you were. You are that fucking amazing Luke, you don't have to be the bad ass that wants to feel nothing when I know that you feel everything. You're confusing and infuriating, hot and cold, smooth and sexy and can be scary, but you're also so much more than that. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll fail as a parent or as a mate, I will too, just like you pointed out. I know that you'll also be one hell of father, you've shown me that you're one hell of a mate when you're being the real you. I'm not giving up on you or us Luke, get used to me telling you things that you don't like. Get used to me being in your face with truth and logic because I am not going anywhere. You can't make me leave. You're mine dickhead." He chuckles smiling that perfect smile that I love.

I hug him tightly, he wraps his arms around me sighing. I kiss his chest and lay my ear against his beating heart. "I love you Luke." He kisses my forehead tenderly, "I love you too." I smile at my mate knowing that we needed to get to this point. We needed to be pushed by each other even though it wasn't pretty because now we both know that we're in this forever. "Just so you know I don't want you to dismiss this place, just don't look at it as a safe haven because that's me and your daughter. We're your haven.

"Hmm." I raise my eyebrows, "What is it?" Luke smiles kissing my ear. "You and her are my haven."

 **Enjoy and review! Next chapter Sophia and Luke reveal the baby's gender to their friends and family!**


	23. Chapter 23

Sophia

"That was a lovely meal Sophia, thank you for having us over for dinner." Vivian says once I get everyone to walk into the living room. I have butterflies in my stomach, I hope our surprise gender reveal goes off without a hitch. "Yeah I didn't know you could cook Sophia, that steak and shrimp was delicious." Wow Presley is complimenting me too, I think hell just froze over. Luke and I decided to have everyone that is close to us over for the reveal of baby girl Cates. "Thank you, I'm glad you all liked it." Sean snorts rubbing his full stomach, for a small guy he can put food away like crazy. "Liked it? Girl I loved it, I told Luke that I was going to take home a doggy bag." We all laugh at that. "Where is Luke?" Dad asks me and I shrug hoping that my face doesn't crack with a smile. "I think he said something about taking the trash out before it gets late and he forgets." Then I hear it, Luke's nails clicking against the hardwood floor. I turn around and smile at the trail of perfectly pink paw prints on the floor. It's so damn cute! "Son why are you in wolf form?" Vivian asks him as she stands up then she gasps. "Is that what I think it means?" Everyone looks over to Luke's pink paw prints. He flips and I pull a pair of jeans out from under the couch handing them over to him. He smiles and captures my lips with his own. "I don't know mom what do you think it means?" They all look at us now, Luke standing behind me while I sit on the couch, his hands are on my shoulders and I'm holding the sonogram of our baby girl in my hands. "We're having a girl." I tell them sweetly, I am bursting with excitement on the inside though. "Oh Sophia, congrats honey." Dad comes over to me with a proud smile on his face. I stand up to hug him, "Thanks dad." He shakes Luke's hand and smirks, "Good luck, you're going to need it." Luke sighs scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is payback." My dad nods his head chuckling, "You're damn right it is." Sarah starts talking about a baby shower with Vivian, Presley nods at us with a real smile and everything is perfect in this moment.

 **5 Months Later**

Luke

Things with me and Sophia have be extremely great since we found out that we're having a girl. She and I are always on the same page and we rarely fight because we stopped bottling things up until we explode, we come to each other with our problems now. I've been the major one to do things differently and I'm glad, I feel free of everything. Sophia has helped me more than she'll ever know, I love her with everything I have in me. We're officially mated and married, Mr. and Mrs. Cates. I asked Sophia to marry me right after we were done with school and to my surprise she said yes. We've been married since June and I love every bit of my new life with her. She's getting closer to her due date and has been tired a lot more than she was. We've got three days until she's actually due and I've been doing everything I can to help get the house prepared for our daughter. "Luke, Luke!" I hear Sophia yelling from downstairs, she probably fell asleep on the couch again and needs me to help her up. "On my way babe!" I walk out of the nursery and that's when she screams. "Baby!" I run as fast as I can to her, barreling down the stairs and into the living room. Sophia's bent over grabbing the mantel, her nails are lengthening into her sharp claws. "My. Water. Broke. I'm guessing I'm already having contractions." She says through clenched teeth. I've already got everything we need in the Land Rover I bought Sophia, both ours and the baby's bags are packed. I help her out of the house as carefully as I can. "God, there's another one!" She squeezes my shoulders and I bite my lip. "The doctor said that labor is different for everyone, I'd say that yours is moving pretty damn fast." A growl rips from her throat, I shut up and get into the driver's seat and rush us to the hospital.

Once we get Sophia into the labor and delivery room I send out a mass text and I inform everyone through the pack link. "Ok Sophia, I'm going to check you now." Doctor Woods mentions calmly, Sophia nods and I stand by her head, she takes my hand and looks up at me. "I love you." I kiss her and run my fingers through her hair. "Love you too baby." Once she's checked for dilation we wait to hear the verdict. "Your labor is moving fast, you're dilating quickly. Right now you're at a seven, your water may have broke just thirty minutes ago, but you've been in labor all day." Sophia nods her head and sighs, "How long do you think we have until she's here?" My heart is pounding, I'm going to become a father soon and I'm scared and excited. "I believe you'll be having her within an hour Mrs. Cates." I smile and she sighs. "I don't want anyone in here Luke, I want it to just be me and you seeing her first." Licking my lips I tell my mom and Matt what Sophia wants over the link. They inform me that they'll be in the waiting area and that we've got a lot of anxious friends waiting with them. After being checked once more a whole twenty-five minutes later Sophia begins pushing. Her labor's progressed quicker than I thought, but here I am watching my daughter come into the world. "I love you baby, one more push." Sophia grips my hands and then a cry sounds off in the room. "She's here, Luke she's here!" Sophia falls back onto the bed crying. "I know baby." I kiss her head and cut the cord. They set our baby girl on Sophia's stomach and she looks up at both of us. I can't hold my tears back any longer, my daughter is here. She's tiny and perfect.

Once she's been weighed and measured, I take her to see her mom. Sophia smiles and takes our baby girl in her arms. "Hey there, hey sweet girl." Sophia kisses her head and I kiss hers. "Did you see how much hair she has?" Sophia whispers looking down at the tiny baby in her arms. I can't believe that we made her, she's pure perfection. My girls are my haven. "Yeah, she has a ton of it."

"Mom, dad.. do we have a name?" I smile proudly and nod, "Haven, Haven Cheyenne Cates." Sophia nuzzles haven's nose and sighs. "It suits her." I take my girl and walk down the hall to show her off, I'm the proudest motherfucker in the world right now. I walk out into the waiting room and everyone jumps up, my mom has tears in her eyes, Matt is getting choked up and my friends are actually being supportive. "This is Haven Cheyenne Cates, she was born at 8:32 pm, weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and is 20 inches long. She's perfect."

 **7 years later**

Sophia

Luke and I are finally getting the weekend to ourselves thanks to dad and Vivian. Having three rowdy kids between the ages of seven and three and a newborn on top of that is time consuming. It seems like the only time he and I have time to be together is when we're making babies. After Haven was born we had Dakota our second daughter two years later, then just two years after that we had our third daughter Luna. All girls all the time, Luke has finally gotten more payback than ever having not one, but three daughters. He'll go crazy once they're teenagers for sure, but he got let off the hook with our two week old son Archer. When he found out that he was going to have a son, he finally relaxed and then informed me that we're not having anymore kids. I just laughed, you never know with Luke Cates.

As of right now he and I are running through the woods, nipping at each other and howling. I love being like this with him, he's taught me so much about myself since I flipped all those years ago. I know he'll be a wonderful teacher to our kids as well, I fear that they might suffer the same fate as others in the clan have. Hell even Luke's own sister Amanda didn't make it through her flip, as a parent you worry non stop about your beautiful children. Luke just kisses me and informs me that they have both of our blood in them making them the strongest wolves in the clan. He took his position as the Alpha when he turned twenty-one, his mother offered it to him after we brought Haven home from the hospital, but he wanted to just be a husband and dad. He said he would know when he'd be ready and two days after his twenty-first birthday he took his rightful place. We're happy and in love just the same as we were back then, just no damn drama thankfully. Sarah and Sean got married three months after Haven was born and had their first baby girl a month before our girl turned one, they now have three kids of their own. Two girls and a boy. Randy and Presley shocked us all, they had a drunken night of sex at my twenty-first birthday party and ended up having twin boys 9 months later. They didn't feel connected enough to mate, so Luke spared them and didn't force their marriage. Presley is now with a guy in the pack named James and is pregnant again and Randy just married Briana. We all get along surprisingly, Presley and I aren't the best of friends, but we don't want to kill each other anymore either. Briana has apologized to me a lot over the years for that incident in the hallway when I was pregnant with Haven. I've forgiven her and we talk a lot, Sarah and I of course are still best friends. The night that I found out that I was pregnant with Luna we celebrated with everyone at the lodge. Just as Luke and I were leaving to go have our own celebration we ran into Kit and Scott in the parking lot, apparently they had been accepted into the same college and had gotten together. They had come back to Wolf Lake to announce their engagement to their parents, that was four years ago and when they come to town Luke and I are nice and cordial towards them when we run into them. So much has changed for the better since Luke and I became mates and I love my life. Sadly we never found out who killed Willard Cates, Luke is still determined to find the killer. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll find out who did it even if it takes another seven years.

We find ourselves gazing up at the stars while we lay on the grass in a clearing, I snuggle up to him and smile. "Thank you for everything Luke, the day you drove me home from the diner I somehow knew that I would never be the same. I'm so happy that we came together, I have no idea where I'd be without you." Luke moves me under him, kissing up my throat to my lips. "I love you more than I could ever imagine Soph, you coming into my life turned things upside downand sideways. You're the best thing to ever happen to me baby, I don't know where I would be without you either. You're my mate and I fucking love it, I have the best damn woman in the world next to me every night when I fall asleep and draped across me when I wake up. I couldn't ask for a better life, you and our kids mean more to me than anyone. I still look forward to a lifetime with you Soph." He kisses me tenderly and I hold him close. Luke Cates makes me howl with love and joy!

END

 **Decided to end this story since I haven't had anymore reviews or any requests. Hope it was enjoyed!**


End file.
